


Family: In Sickness And In Health

by pocketfear13



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketfear13/pseuds/pocketfear13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Durin family stories, mainly revolving around Thorin, Fili, and Kili, that deal with illness, injury, and overall fluffy family feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tummy Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same story that I have on ff.net. Trying to broaden my scope and branch out onto some better sites.

Dis, daughter of Thrain, sister of Thorin, strode into the forge where her brother worked, hoisting Kili up onto her hip more. Fili, his hand in hers, looked around wide-eyed in pure excitement. Thorin worked hard in one of the back corners, opposite Dwalin who looked up and gave Dis a nod and a small smile which she returned. Lady Dis hung back, not wanting to interrupt her brother even though her sons were almost vibrating with contained excitement. Thorin plunged the blade he was working on into a barrel of water before looking up and noticing his sister and nephews. He approached and noticed the way Fili was rocking on his feet, eager to start "helping" his uncle, but didn't want to seem impatient. Kili's head went into his mother's shoulder the minute his uncle approached and was peering out from behind his brown hair with massive puppy dog eyes. Dis gave her brother a bright smile, "They're both eager to start helping. They went to bed early and slept late because I told them they needed to be well rested, so neither one of them should be cranky or tired. Fili is recovered from the tummy bug of a few days ago completely but I still want him eating bland food so no snacks. They ate lunch already as well. I'll be back to get them in a few hours."  
She put Kili on the ground who immediately buried his face in her skirt before she pried him of and knelt, "You boys be good. Listen to Uncle Thorin. I want to here about good behavior later.....Kili......don't start with the shyness. It's your uncle."  
Kissing her boys on the top of their heads she exited leaving Thorin alone with his nephews. Kili hid behind his brother, head peaking around to look at his uncle. Thorin went down on one knee, "Rules. Don't touch anything unless I tell you to. Take turns with helping. I don't want you two arguing. Be careful. And keep in mind we're working. We can't be interrupted. Understand?"  
Both boys nodded, Kili still hiding behind his brother. Thorin looked at his youngest nephew and sighed internally......the shy phase.....easy enough to get him out of it, "Kili. You want to help first?"  
Kili's face lit up and he scurried from behind his brother to his uncle with a delighted, "Yes!"  
Slightly over an hour later the boys were "helping" (mainly carrying cups of water and clothes to both Dwalin and Thorin with Fili carrying the very occasionally tiny hammer) and things were going smoothly. Thorin had placed them on a wooden bench in his immediate line of site for their in between time. From the corner of his eye he saw Fili hand Dwalin a rag before a thought hit him, "Fili.....wasn't it your brother's turn?"  
Fili spun around to face his uncle, "Uncle Thorin......Kili's asleep."  
Thorin straightened at that and looked at the bench. Sure enough Kili was curled up in a ball, sound asleep. That immediately struck him as odd. The forge was loud, damn near impossible to fall asleep in. His nephew was also infamous for not sleeping. He fought naps and bedtime constantly, putting him down was never easy. Wiping his hands on a rag to get them somewhat clean Thorin walked over to the bench and knelt down, pushing some of the messy brown hair from Kili's eyes. The boy did seem a bit warm.....but it was also a forge. He could easily attribute the heat from his nephew's forehead to that. He recalled his sister's comments to him about both boys being well rested and instantly started to run his hand over the small tot's shoulder in an attempt to wake him. Kili blearily opened his eyes and sat up, "Fili?"  
Fili was instantly at his brother's side, hopping up on the bench to sit next to him, "What's the matter Kili?"  
Kili whimpered, "My tummy hurts."  
Thorin had always thought the phrase 'turning green' an exaggeration but looking at his nephew he quickly amended that in his head as Kili's face paled and took on a greenish hue. Fili looked at up, "Uncle Thorin, I think Kili is going to throw up."  
Dwalin had paused in his work the moment Thorin had and was listening to the conversation. He tossed an empty bucket to Thorin who caught it and got it under Kili's head in time for the small boy to lose the contents of his stomach. Kili instantly burst into tears and started whimpering out broken apologies, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
Thorin pushed Kili's hair out of his face as he threw up again and looked at Dwalin, mildly panicked, "Go get my sister."  
Dwalin instantly ran out of the forge leaving Thorin alone. He glanced up, unsure of what to do in a situation like this. Fili was on the bench and had edged away from his brother, caught between wanting to helping and wanting to stay as far away as he could. Kili on the other hand looked about as miserable as Thorin had ever seen, face pale and sweaty, tears streaming down as he dry heaved over and over. Placing one large hand on Kili's back Thorin started rubbing slow circles hoping to calm him some. It seemed to work, sobs turning to whimpers and shaky breaths. Fili hesitantly spoke up, "Uncle? Mama usually lets us rinse our mouths out. Can I get Kili some water?"  
Thorin nodded and Fili hopped off the bench filling up one of the cups he had been carrying earlier that day. He handed it to his uncle who took it and held it to Kili's lips with a warning, "Don't swallow any."  
Kili shakily took a sip and swished it around in his mouth before spitting it into the bucket. He looked up at his uncle and the tears flooded over again, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean toooooo! I'm sorry!"  
Thorin pulled him to his chest, "Calm down. You're going to make yourself sick again."  
Kili's head dropped onto his shoulder and he did calm some, but still whimpered every few seconds. Thorin looked at Fili who was still seated on the bench, legs kicking, "Do you feel sick?"  
Fili shook his head, "I think Kili got what I was sick with. Mama kept telling him to stay out of our bedroom but he wouldn't listen. He kept coming and sleeping in the bed anyway."  
Thorin clearly remembered how sick his elder nephew had been a few days prior. He could also remember Kili sleeping in the boys' room, despite his sister's protests and warning. His thoughts were interrupted by his sister running into the forge looking panicked, "Kili!"  
Thorin instantly handed him over, "I think he has what Fili had."  
Dis glared at Thorin, "Please explain to Dwalin what an emergency is."  
"What did he say?"  
"He came running telling me that there was an emergency and I had to come right away because there was something seriously wrong with Kili. I thought he had fallen into the fire!"  
"Where is he now?"  
"I sent him to get the healers."  
Kili whimpered and buried his head against his mother's shoulder, "Mama?"  
"Yes Baby?"  
"I frew up."  
"I know. I'm sorry your tummy doesn't feel well. Let's get you home okay?" Dis turned to Thorin, "I'm sorry about this. I never would have sent him if I knew he was sick."  
Thorin stroked one hand over Kili's head and Dis nearly melted at the concern in her big brother's eyes, "Don't worry about it. Just get him home."  
Dis held out her hand to Fili who darted forward to take it, "Bye Uncle Thorin."  
Not long after his sister left Dwalin walked back in looking slightly breathless, "Did Dis take the kids home?"  
Thorin nodded, "She wanted me to tell you that apparently that wasn't an emergency."  
"Like hell it wasn't. He turned green. I've never seen a kid turn that color. He looked terrible."  
"I'm not disagreeing with you. I'm just relaying my sister's message."  
"I'll take over. You should get home. Make sure the kid's okay."  
Thorin gave him a slightly grateful nod and exited the Forge.  
________________________________________________________________  
Dis wiped off her youngest' face with a cool cloth as he whimpered, "It's all right. You're alright. Deep breaths Baby Boy."  
Kili gagged and turned his little tear filled face to his mother, "Mama....Uncle Thorin hates me!!!!!!!"  
Dis pulled him on her lap and slowly rocked in an attempt to calm him, "Why would your uncle hate you?"  
Fili explained from his place in the bathroom doorway because Kili was too distraught, "Uncle said we couldn't interrupt his work and Kili being sick made him stop working."  
Dis sighed, "Your uncle does not hate you. I promise. He won't even be mad at you."  
Kili's tears seemed to increase, "He's gonna be maaad! I'm sorry!"  
"I promise he won't be. When he comes home do you want me to ask him so I can show you?"  
Dis felt the tiny nod against her shoulder and stood, walking to the boy's bedroom and laying Kili on the bed who instantly curled up and buried himself in the blankets. Fili crawled up next to his brother and pulled him close, "Mama I can sleep in here still, right? Because I was already sick? I can't get sick again?"  
Dis looked at her loyal little Fili and didn't have the heart to say no, "No. You won't get sick again but you might not want to. Kili is very sick. You remember how icky you felt."  
Fili shook his head, "Kili has nightmares Mama. He sleeps better when I'm here. Besides he came and slept with me when I was sick and now he's sick because of me. I want to sleep in here with him."  
Dis smiled at her eldest and kissed him on the top of the head, "Alright. Mind if I sit with you two for a bit? We'll let Kili sleep and I can tell you some stories."  
Fili nodded eagerly and was soon lost in his mother's tales of her childhood in Erebor. A few stories later Fili was happily playing with his stone figures as Kili slept on next to him. Hearing heavy footsteps in the sitting area of her home Dis rose and exited quietly so as not to disturb either of her boys. Entering the living quarters she saw her brother sitting at the table removing his boots, "You're home early."  
Thorin looked up at the sound of his sister's voice, "Dwalin took over so I could leave. How's Kili?"  
"Sick. Poor little boy is very miserable. He threw up again a few times and now I finally got him to sleep. Fili is insisting on sleeping with him still. He's in there right now playing on the bed."  
"Won't he get sick again."  
"No. He already had this."  
"Will Kili be alright?"  
"He'll be fine. It's just a tummy bug. Nothing to worry about."  
Thorin looked at her skeptically before leaning down to remove his other boot, "He turned green, Dis. Green. He just looked so terrible."  
Dis smiled at her brother's concern, for all of his gruff exterior he always melted whenever her sons were involved, "Children sometimes do that. I'm not worried.........however Kili is positive that you're very angry with him."  
Thorin looked up in shock, "What?"  
Dis explained, "He and Fili think that you're mad because Kili got sick and you had to stop working. Kili was very distraught over it."  
"How could I be mad at him? He didn't do anything. He got sick. That can't be helped. I'm concerned not angry."  
"I know that, you know that, but they might need that explained to them.........by the way I am sorry that I sent him. I would have just sent Fili had I known. I didn't mean to interrupt your work......be sure to tell Dwalin the same."  
"It's fine. Put it out of your mind. Nothing happened.......I believe Kili scared a few years off of Dwalin however, "Thorin said with a smirk.  
Dis chuckled, "He did seem very.....flustered when he came and got me. Now, you go bathe. You're filthy and you smell. I'll make dinner."  
Thorin repressed rolling his eyes but nevertheless rose and headed to the bathroom.  
________________________________________________________________  
An hour later Thorin was seated at the table, clean, while Dis finished with dinner. She placed a bowl filled with stew in front of her brother before walking to her sons' bedroom, "Fili? Dinner is ready."  
Fili crept out of his room as quietly as he was able to. When he caught sight of his uncle he froze. Thorin looked at his nephew with a raised brow, "Fili?"  
The blonde instantly looked at his feet and crept forward as slowly as he possibly could. Thorin rose and swung his nephew into his arms before seating himself back down at the table and arranging Fili on his lap, "How is your brother?"  
Fili's answer was quiet, "Sleeping.......Uncle?"  
"Hmmm.:  
"Are you mad at us?"  
Thorin turned Fili in his lap so that he was facing him, "Fili, hear me. I could never nor will I ever get mad at you or your brother for getting sick. Understand?"  
Fili smiled at him brightly, "Yes."  
"Good," Thorin lowered him back to the floor and Fili climbed up onto his own chair next to his uncle.  
Dis pushed he son closer to the table and place a bowl of stew and a small spoon in front of him before seating herself down. They ate, Fili chattering on about one thing or another. As Dis was cleaning up the bowls a small whimper came from the boys' room, "Mama?"  
Dis put the dishes back down and picked her youngest up, "How are you feeling Baby Boy?"  
Kili dropped his head onto his mother's shoulder, "Tummy hurts."  
Dis gently rubbed his back, "I know. You'll feel better soon."  
Kili shut his eyes, "Where Fili?"  
Dis placed Kili next to his brother on the same chair. Fili put one arm around Kili's shoulders, "Are you hungry at all Kili?"  
Kili made his best yick face and rested his head on the table before he noticed who he was sitting near. When he noticed his uncle Kili shrunk in on himself and hid as best he could behind his brother, peering out with huge eyes.  
Fili instantly went about reassuring his brother, "It's okay Kili. Uncle isn't mad. Promise."  
Kili slowly moved out from behind his brother and looked his uncle over. Thorin didn't seem angry. Cautiously Kili held out his arms to be picked up. Thorin instantly obeyed, lifting him into his arms. Kili grasped onto his uncle's shirt and dropped his head onto his shoulder with a small sniffle. Thorin could feel the heat radiating off of his nephew, "He's hot to the touch still."  
Dis didn't even turn from where she was washing up the dishes, "That happens when little dwarves get sick. His fever will go down. I'm not concerned."  
"M sleepy," Kili muttered, not lifting his head.   
Dis went to take him from her brother who brushed her off, "I can handle putting him in his bed."  
Dis smiled as her bother headed into her sons' room. Kili looked good on him. She was torn between selfish gratefulness and regret that her brother had no children of his own. He would have been an amazing father and was an amazing father figure for her own boys. Putting the cup she was washing down she turned to her eldest, "Bath time Fili."  
Fili made a face but obediently followed his mother to the bathing chamber.  
________________________________________________________________  
A few hours later both Dis and the boys were asleep and Thorin sat in his room sharpening a few of his knives. Just as he was putting the whetstone back where little Dwarf hands could not reach he heard a soft but urgent, 'Mama?' coming from the room next door. Thorin stilled and listened, waiting to hear if his sister had woken. At Fili's second call for his mother Thorin rose and headed for his nephews' room. Fili was standing in the doorway looking concerned, "Mama?"  
Thorin answered his call, "Your mother is sleeping. What's wrong?"  
Fili looked at his uncle hesitantly, "Kili is really sick. I was hoping Mama could help him."  
Thorin looked at his sister's door, reluctant to wake her. Weighing his options he decided he could handle this and allowed her to continue to sleep, "Let your mother sleep. I can help Kili."  
Fili looked his uncle over. Uncle Thorin was not Mama but he had never let them down before. With a decisive nod he took his uncle's hand and all but dragged him into the bedroom. Once inside Thorin could immediately see what was wrong. Kili was kneeling on the floor next to the bucket Dis had put down in case Kili was sick again. The little dwarf was shivering and crying, gagging every few seconds. Thorin was instantly kneeling at his nephew's side, "Little One. You have to calm down."  
Kili looked at his uncle and Thorin could see that his eyes were glazed with fever. Thorin placed one large hand on his forehead and nearly winced at the heat coming off of him. Kili whimpered, "I'm cold."  
Thorin turned to his elder nephew, "Fili, go get the small fur blanket off my bed."  
Fili dashed out of the room, returning moments later, dragging the blanket behind him. Thorin wrapped Kili in it and lifted him into his arms, gently swaying the way he had seen his sister do to calm the boys when they had been sick in the past. It seemed to work and Kili's whimpers softened. Thorin headed into the dark living quarters, Fili trotting out after him. Thorin turned, "Fili go back to sleep."  
Fili shook his head, "I want to stay with Kili."  
Thorin sighed but relented, "Fine. You can stay out here but I expect you to sleep."  
He nodded his head in the direction of the sofa and Fili obediently laid down. Thorin walked back into the bedroom and grabbed another blanket, dropping it over Fili who curled up and cocooned himself in it, quickly dropping off into sleep. Thorin continued to rock Kili gently until his whimpers stopped and turned into steady breathing. Thorin continued to pace the room, hoping the movement would lull Kili. Just as he was sure Kili was finally asleep Dis came out of her room and started at the sight of her brother, "Thorin. I was just about to check on Kili."  
"His fever went up. I finally got just him to sleep."  
"You could have woken me."  
Thorin gave his baby sister a stern look, "I moved in with you to help with the boys. Go back to sleep."  
Dis could feel tears of gratefulness and affection for her older brother pricking her eyes, "Thank you."  
Thorin gave his sister a rare smile and she went back into her room before he returned his attention to the sleeping Fili and Kili. He walked into his room and place Kili on his rather large bed, making sure he was still wrapped in the warm fur before exiting. He lifted Fili, who didn't even stir, off the sofa and put him on the bed too. The boys shifted to be closer to each other and Thorin felt himself ever so slightly smiling fondly at them. Sighing in resolve Thorin climbed into the bed as well and soon dropped into the oblivion of sleep.  
________________________________________________________________  
Three days later Gloin walked into the forge, intent on picking up his new ax and saw only Balin, hard at work inside, "Where are Thorin and Dwalin?"  
Balin smiled, "At home. Sick. I believe they caught the tummy bug from young Kili. You should have seen the two of them stumbling in here earlier. Both of them looked green."


	2. Headaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got the idea for this chapter while watching The Hobbit for the third time. During the Goblin Kingdom scene, once the Goblins discover Orcrist and the king orders them all killed, a goblin jumps onto Kili's back, grabs a fistful of hair and drags him down with it. I've had this happen to me and it hurts. A lot. You have a major headache for days after and you lose handfuls of hair. So I feel Kili's pain.

The mood around the fire was lighthearted for the first time in weeks. The first glimpses of The Lonely Mountain, the relief of finally being away from Goblins, Orcs, Wargs, and Giants, and the happy fact that their leader was alright had put the Dwarves in a cheerful mood. Ori and Bifur had managed to catch a few rabbits which Bofur cooked up happily. Currently the smell of fresh meat was floating through the camp, much to everyone's delight. Gloin currently had the whole company laughing with tales of his son, Gimli's exploits. All except one. Looking over at his brother Fili noticed that Kili wasn't involved in the festivities except for the occasion small smile. He was curled up against the base of one of the large pine trees surrounding them, blanket balled up and placed on top of his pack so he could rest his head on it. Fili rose from his place by the fire and headed over to his brother slowly, so as to not draw attention to them. Sitting down next to him he gave him a concerned look, "Everything okay?"  
Kili nodded and winced, "Just a headache."  
Immediately Fili was on alert, headaches could mean a head injury, poison, the onset of illness, "Where does it hurt?"  
Kili brushed his brother off, "It's fine. I didn't hit my head or anything like that. I know exactly why it hurts too. I'll be fine. I just want to go to sleep soon."  
Fili seemed unconvinced, "Are you sure? Head injuries are nothing to ignore."  
"It's not a head injury. I just nearly got a chunk of my hair ripped out and now I have a headache because of it," When Fili continued to wait for more information Kili explained, "In the Goblin city when they discovered the sword one of the bastards jumped on me, grabbed a fistful of my hair, and dragged me down by it."  
Fili visibly grimaced, he could imagine the pain his brother was in, "Just keep sitting. I'll bring you your dinner and whatever else you need."  
As if on cue Bofur announced that the food was done and he was immediately swamped by hungry Dwarves who were eager to eat something besides gruel. Fili rose and gave his brother's shoulder a squeeze before walking over to get their servings. Thorin watched carefully as Fili presented his brother a plate of food only to have Kili shake his head and wince at the movement. Slowly Thorin rose and approached his nephews, "Kili, what's wrong?"  
Fili instantly ratted his little brother out, "He has a bad headache."  
Kili groaned as Thorin was instantly on alert, "Headaches aren't something to ignore. They could lead to something serious."  
Kili's head dropped back onto his makeshift pillow, "I'm fine. I know exactly why I have a headache. It's not serious. I'll be fine once I sleep a little."  
Thorin gave his nephew a stern look, "Why do you have a headache?"  
Kili reluctantly explained, "In the Goblin City one of the Goblins got a fistful of my hair and dragged me down with it."  
The Dwarf King ran his hand over the back of his nephew's head and felt when his nephew winced, "Fili go ask Oin if he has tea for headaches with him."  
Kili groaned again, "I'm fine without tea."  
Fili gave his brother a sympathetic look, "You'll feel better once you have it and you know it."  
Thorin watched as Fili made his way to Oin before his thoughts were interrupted by Kili's voice, "You shouldn't be worrying about me. I'm fine. You almost weren't."  
Thorin ran a hand gently over Kili's head, "It's my job to worry about you and your brother. Not for you two to worry about me."  
"But-"  
Thorin stood firm on his statement, "My job. Not yours. I'm fine. Whatever Gandalf did worked. Oin looked me over and even he's satisfied. I've had far worse before. Have you been looked over yet?"  
Kili's answer was quiet, almost inaudible, "No."  
"I want him to check you over."  
Kili groaned, "No. Please....I just want to sleep."  
Thorin looked Kili over with scrutiny. His nephews had bandaged each other when they had settled down for the night and neither one had expressed worry over injuries to any member of the party, "...............I suppose we can wait until morning. But you will get checked over. You don't get a choice in that matter."  
Kili nodded and winced again.  
"Don't move your head if it hurts," Fili reprimanded as he returned carrying a steaming cup, "You're going to need to sit up to drink this."  
Kili lifted his head slowly and arranged himself so he was sitting upright. He dragged a hand through his hair and came away with a fistful of dark strands that he looked at ruefully and dropped onto the ground. He held out his hand expectantly and took a small sip once the cup was handed to him. Thorin watched with a careful eye as Kili drank and came to a decision, "Fili and I will take your watch tonight. I want you to rest."  
Kili was immediately irate, "No! I came on this journey to help! Not to be coddled and treated like a child."  
Thorin raised an eyebrow, "This has nothing to do with coddling. You're in pain and you need rest. Also I know for a fact that both Dori and Nori have taken over Ori's watch four times now for a simple of a reason as he was tired. Families take care of one another. That's all we're doing. We aren't treating you like a child."  
Kili put on his signature pout, "I can handle my watch."  
Before Thorin could explain to his nephew that he most certainly couldn't handle watch, he was interrupted by Oin, "None of the three of you are taking watches tonight. You all need rest. We will handle the watches tonight."  
Thorin went to protest and Dwalin cut him off, "You know as well as I do that you need rest. Don't argue just listen. For once."  
Thorin gave him a sharp glare but Dwalin wasn't effected. He had dealt with Thorin's temper for years. It didn't phase him anymore. He held Thorin's stare until the king finally spoke, "Fine. We will rest tonight."  
Oin gave him a smile, "Good. Glad to see you have sense not to argue."  
Thorin gave him a nod before turning back to his nephew's. Kili was swaying slightly where he sat, eyes drooping. He turned back to Oin and mouthed 'sleeping draught?' to which he got a confirming nod. Good. That would ensure his nephew slept deeply, "Kili?"  
"M awake," the young dwarf muttered and Fili had to quickly hide his chuckle. His brother was dead on his feet....in a manner of speaking. Thorin took in the state his nephew's hair was in and grimaced. Rat's nest would be an understatement. It was going to be hell to brush out when it got to that point. He gently combed his fingers through it in an attempt to get rid of a few of the knots. Slowly he separated the tangled mop into three parts and pulled it back in a loose braid as he had done many times when Kili was still a small child. Dark brown strands of hair fell into his hand as he braided and once again he felt a desire to break back into the Goblin City and kill every goblin who had some much as been near both of the boys.  
Once he was sure the less of a tangled mess was tied back and wouldn't come undone he guided Kili to his bedroll that Fili had set up. The youngest member of the party fell, exhausted, on the bed and didn't so much as stir. Thorin gave him a small, fond smile and returned to sit with the others. The evening passed calmly without incident and Thorin soon noticed the way Fili was struggling to keep his eyes opened. He laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and Fili's eyes shot opened, "Go to bed. You're exhausted."  
Fili gave a tired nod and didn't bother argue as he laid out his own bedroll next to his brother's. Thorin glanced over at Kili and noticed that his was shivering slightly every time a breeze went by. As he went to slip off his own coat he was beaten to it by Dwalin who placed his heavy fur coat over Kili's body. Thorin gave him a look with a raised eyebrow to which Dwalin merely shrugged, "The Little One looked cold."  
From his position they heard Kili sleepily mumble, "M not little. M taller than Fili."  
Fili sat down and tugged Kili's blanket over his brother's head with a slightly disgruntled, "Go to sleep."  
The company broke out into soft laughter which was broken by Ori's rather loud yawn. Dori chuckled, "I guess that's a sign. We should all be bedding down for the night."  
Slowly everyone began setting up their own bedrolls with Dwalin settling himself down for first watch. Thorin headed to his own set of blankets next to his nephews and stopped, slipping his coat off and covering the sleeping Fili's shoulders with a sense of relief. The Lonely Mountain was in sight. The birds were returning. He was sore, yes, they all were but no one had suffered life threatening injuries. As he laid down and shut his eyes he thought, for the first time, that perhaps things were finally turning around. For once things were going right.


	3. Early Labour

For once all was quiet in the home of Dis, daughter of Thrain and Sagnus, son of Sagnor. The Dwarven Princess sat in her rocking chair near the fireplace knitting a soft baby blanket while Fili played on the floor near her feet with his wooden blocks. Dis laid a hand on her stomach as she felt her newest child kicked within her. Inwardly she sighed, this one was going to be trouble. She could tell. Not even out of the womb yet and he wouldn't stop moving. She glanced at the space above the fireplace where her husband's ax normally sat. The men of the Blue Mountains were in battle at Moria, gone to reclaim it in the hopes of a better, richer life there. Worry crept into Dis's head and she quickly shoved it down. There was no use in panicking over something she had no control over. Fili looked at at his mother with a brilliant smile, "When is my baby brother going to be here, Mama?"

Dis smiled, slightly exasperated, as this question had been voice an uncountable amount of times since Fili had found out about his new sibling, "Soon Love. And we don't know if it will be a brother. It might be a sister."

Fili shook his head, "It is a brother."

Just as Dis was about to explain, yet again, that there was a very good chance that the new baby could be a girl there was a knock at the door. Dis pushed herself into standing, one hand over her stomach as the baby kicked again and made her way to the door. Standing there, looking solemn was her eldest brother and two of his close friends, the brothers Balin and Dwalin. Immediately her heart sank. The look on Thorin face did not speak of good news. Dis gestured them inside and Thorin hesitantly spoke, "Perhaps it would be better if Balin took Fili for a bit."

Dis stared at her brother but he would not meet her eye. Squeezing her eyes shut to keep her tears from falling she turned to her son who was sitting staring at them, "Fili. Come here."

Her son obeyed and walked to his mother, taking her hand. Dis steadied her voice as best she could and gave her son's hand a small squeeze. Balin looked at the small child and forced a smile to his face, "Let's go down to the kitchens. We can get you something sweet, alright Laddie?"

Fili looked at his mother questioningly, "Can I Mama?"

Dis nodded and Fili smiled. Sweets were always good, "Okay! Bye Uncle Thorin. By Mama."

He walked up to Dis's stomach and patted it, "Bye Baby."

Fili took Balin outstretched hand and he led him out of the house. Once he was sure Fili was out of earshot Thorin spoke, "I'm sorry."

Dis heard her voice waiver, "Who?"

Thorin looked up at his sister slowly, "Grandfather. Father. Frerin. And...Sagnus. I'm so sorry."

Distantly he heard his sister's cry of grief as she sunk to her knees, sobbing, "No...please Aule no! This can't be happening!"

Thorin knelt beside his sister and placed his arm around her, turning her so she sobbed into his shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

Dis's sobs turned into a gasp of pain, "Thorin...the baby. Something's wrong. The baby..."

Thorin looked at Dwalin in a panic, "Get a healer. Now!"

Dwalin rushed out the door as quickly as he could, calling for help. Thorin lifted his sister into his arms and carried her into her bedroom, placing her on the bed. Dis curled up, arms tight across her stomach, caught between sobs of emotional anguish and cries of pain. Thorin stared at her in horror. He had no idea what to do in this situation. He couldn't bare to lose his sister too. Not after all he had been through. Before his thoughts could form into sheer panic he was pushed out of the the room by three healers and was left standing in the sitting room with Dwalin. Dwalin placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder as Thorin stared at the door, Dis's cries growing louder. The stood in silence for what seemed like hours before the pacing began. Three hours later the door to Dis's room slid opened and a Dwarf walked out. Thorin distantly recalled him from Erebor, Oin was his name. Oin looked at Thorin and immediately the new king feared the worst, "My sister?"

Oin sighed, "She lives. She's weak and exhausted but she should recover. Her emotional state is what I'm concerned about. She is strong though and I believe she will be fine in time. I gave her a small sleeping draught to help her sleep easier tonight."

Thorin glanced at his sister's room, "...and the babe?"

Oin gave him a miniscule smile, "He's fine as well. Tiny but fine."

Thorin breathed a sigh of relief and heard Dwalin do the same behind him, "It's a boy?"

Oin nodded, "Aye."

"His name?"

Oin hesitated, "He doesn't have one yet. Lady Dis fell unconscious before she could name him...I'll bring him out so you can hold him. It'll be good for the both of you."

Thorin felt himself nod and watched as Oin walked back into the bedroom before he spoke, "Dwalin?"

"Aye?"

"You should fetch Balin and Fili...let them know what happened."

Dwalin gave his friend's shoulder a supportive squeeze and left, the stone door sliding shut behind him. Thorin stood in a daze as Oin walked out carrying a tiny bundle in his arms that was crying softly. He held out his arms and the small baby was placed in them. He awkwardly held his new nephew to him, still nervous of holding something so small and fragile, "Why is he crying?"

Oin sighed, "He's hungry. Lady Dis is too weak to feed him herself. I'll fetch some goat's milk to substitute feed him for the next two days until she feels up to nursing him herself."

Thorin watched as Oin and the other healers left before he looked at his nephew. The baby was small, though most Dwarf infants were. He had a thatch of dark brown hair that Thorin ran his hand over softly. He couldn't see his eyes yet because they were still screwed tightly shut as the infant wailed softly. Thorin began to pace the room slowly, going from kitchen to sitting room as he had seen both his sister and Sagnus do many times before to calm Fili when he was a babe. It seemed to help because the infant's cries soften a bit. Thorin kept his mind blissfully blank, not wanting to dwell or even think of the horrors he had seen on the battlefield. As he turned back to the sitting room for what must have been the fiftieth time he nearly ran into Oin who stood there holding a bottle of what had to be the goat's milk he had gone to retrieve. Oin gave him a smile mixed with sadness and understanding before taking his nephew from him. Thorin began to protest but Oin cut him off, "Sit down. I'll get him started on the feeding and then I'll give him to you. I've done this before."

Thorin settled himself in the rocking chair near the fireplace and watched as Oin got the baby to eat. Once he was satisfied that the baby was feeding he handed him over to Thorin, "Let him eat until he's full. He'll let you know when he's finished. Don't hesitate to fetch of the healers or myself if you need anything."

Thorin nodded distractedly, his attention fully on feeding the baby. Oin quietly left so as to not disturb them. Thorin slowly began rocking the chair, the movement seemed almost natural, as if he had been doing this for ages. His nephew suckled away for a few long minutes before turning his head slightly and fussing. Thorin placed the bottle down by his feet and kept rocking, tucking the blanket the babe was wrapped in tighter around him. For the first time his nephew opened his eyes fully and stared at his uncle. Massive brown eyes stared into blue-gray ones and Thorin couldn't help but think that his nephew had his younger brother, Frerin's eyes. Thorin began to speak softly, "I don't envy you Little One. You have a big job to do. You have to give your mother strength...give us all strength. You need to provide us with some joy, alright? We need some happiness. You're going to be alright though. You and your brother. I promised your father that. Promised that I'd keep you and Fili safe. And that's a promise I intend to keep."

Brown eyes blinked and slowly closed as the baby fell asleep. Thorin ran a finger delicately over the tiny, tiny hand that stuck out of the blanket and felt a mixture of tears pricking his eyes and a smile tug at his lips. Distantly he heard the door to his sister's home slide open and he stood slowly, making sure the baby still slept. Entering the home was Balin and Dwalin carrying a wide-eyed Fili. Thorin held a finger to his lips and dipped his head to indicate the sleeping infant in his arms. Dwalin put Fili down and he immediately rushed to his uncle and new brother, excitement shining in his eyes, "I have a brother!"

Thorin shushed him quietly and knelt so Fili could peer into the small bundle. Fili stared at him in awe for a moment before the baby's eyes opened and connected with his older brother's. The three adult Dwarves watched in mild wonder as the two brother simply stared at each other, transfixed. The spell was broken when a minute later they heard Dis's voice, "Thorin?"

Fili ran into his mother's room and Thorin followed, nodding at Balin and Dwalin as he passed. Dis laid on the bed looking utterly exhausted. Her hair was a tangled mess and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She forced herself to sit up somewhat and rested against the headboard of the bed. She held out her arms expectantly. Thorin placed his nephew into his mother's arms, "He's perfect."

Dis looked down at her son and a small, but genuine smile came onto her face, "He is, isn't he?"

Fili attempted to scale the bed to reach his mother and brother before Thorin scooped him up and deposited him next to his mother before sitting on the edge of the bed himself. Fili touched his baby brother's hand and grinned brightly when the infant latched on to his finger, "Mama, he knows I'm his big brother!"

Dis gave her son a watery smile, "He does. Fili...listen to me. I'm going to need you to be a brave boy. You're going to need to take care of your brother, alright? Protect him."

Fili nodded enthusiastically, "Of course I will. I'm a big brother now. That's what big brother's do. When is Papa going to be home?"

Dis took a deep, shaky breath, "Fili...Papa isn't coming home. He's in the Halls of Aule now. We'll see him again someday, a long, long time from now."

Fili screwed up his face trying to understand what his mother meant before dismissing it and focusing his attention back on his brother, "What are we going to call him?"

"Kili," Dis immediately responded, "His name shall be Kili. It was the name Sagnus liked best."

Thorin ran his finger over Kili's cheek, "It's a good name."

Fili nodded and ran his thumb over the tiny fingers holding his own, "Hello Kili. I'm your big brother. And this is Mama and Uncle Thorin. We're going to take good care of you."


	4. Scraped Knees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came from a Calliou marathon. If anyone else has had the misfortune of sitting through that show, do you feel like beating that kid? I understand why some rodents eat their young after watching that show. Why on earth his parents reproduced again after him is beyond me. And who names one child Calliou and the other Rosie? That's the worst combination of names I've ever heard. And I know a girl who named her twins Amanna and Amantha.

"Fili, don't run!" Dis called out as her eldest son darted ahead of her through the marketplace. She hoisted her youngest up onto her hip and continued balancing the basket she carried and Kili's weight. She watched as Fili slowed down and allowed his mother and brother to catch up, eyes wide in excitement.

Fili stayed by his mother's side for a few more seconds before his excitement got the best of him. He rarely got to go to the market. Usually Mama went by herself and he and Kili had to stay home with Uncle Thorin or Mr. Balin. However both of them were busy and Dis had decided to take the boys with her. Glancing at his mother and noticing that her attention wasn't fully on him, Fili took off running again, eyes wide in excitement.

Dis huffed in frustration as Fili took off from her side yet again. Wearily she switched Kili to her other hip and called out to her eldest again, "Fili! Don't run! You're going to trip and hurt yourself!"

Fili ignored her and kept running but, as small children often do, tripped over his own feet and went sprawling. Dis jogged up to her son and immediately knelt at his side placing both her basket and Kili down beside her. Fili sat up slowly and burst into tears. Dis pulled him onto her lap as Kili watched with huge eyes from his place next to his mother. Dis hurriedly checked Fili over and noticed, with relief, that his only injuries were a scraped knee and elbow. As Fili wailed Dis held him close, "You're alright. It's just a scrape. You'll be just fine." She couldn't help the small reprimand that snuck in, "This is why I told you not to run."

Fili sniffed miserably and rested his head on his mother's shoulder, "It hurts, Mama!"

Dis lifted him into her arms and walked over to a small bench out of the walkway while Kili tottered after on wobbly toddler legs. Settling Fili on the bench by himself, Dis rose to sweep Kili and the basket into her arms. The last thing she needed was Kili falling and hurting himself too. She plopped Kili on the bench next to his brother and once again put Fili into her lap. Shushing him softly, Dis pulled a small handkerchief from out of the basket and dabbed it gently on Fili's knee, distantly noting and storing the information that the knee of his trousers was torn and would need to be mended. Fili's cries got louder and Kili's eyes grew wider. Never before had he seen his brother cry like this. Kili's lower lip began to tremble and he let out a whimper.

Dis's head whipped toward her youngest at the sound and copied Kili's sad face as best she could, "And what in Durin's name is wrong with you Baby Boy?"

"Fiwi?" Kili sniffed.

Dis held back a smile. Her boys were joined at the hip, "Fili is okay. He hurt his knee when he fell."

Fili's cries softened as his mother spoke to his brother and looked at Kili himself, "And my elbow."

Kili attempted to scoot over closer to his big brother as best he could, "Fiwi go boom?"

Fili nodded and a small smile crept through at Kili's small vocabulary, "Yeah. Fili went boom."

Kili's forehead scrunched up at this distressing news, "Fiwi okay?"

Fili took a deep breath and sniffed again. His knee hurt but Kili looked so upset, "It just hurts. I'll be okay."

Dis kissed the top of her eldest's head, "That's my brave boy. We need to go home now so we can bandage that knee...and elbow."

The only daughter of Thrain lifted Fili to her hip and looked down at Kili, "Can you walk if you hold my hand?"

Kili nodded and wiggled around until he could slide off the bench. Looking up at his mother and Fili and idea came to him. Fili still looked very sad and there was nothing Kili delighted in more than making his brother laugh. Kili took a few steps and threw himself dramatically to the ground. Dis gasped, "Kili! Are you alright?"

Kili looked up at his mother and brother and grinned brightly, "Boom!"

Watching carefully Fili's mouth twitched up into a smile. That was good. Kili took a few more steps and threw himself down again, "Boom!"

This time it got a small giggle out of Fili. Kili stood back up and dropped back down to the ground, "Boom!"

Fili was now in a fit of giggles at his baby brother's antics and Dis could merely shake her head and smile. Cute as this display of brotherly affection was, it had to stop. Kili was bound to actually hurt himself if it kept up. Dis pushed all her mommy genes up front and bent down, scooping Kili up in her other arm and hoisting him to up on her hip before walking back to her home in the Blue Mountains.

Inside their home Fili sat on the dining table as Dis gently wiped his knee clean. Kili knelt on his chair, elbows resting on the table and watched his mother and brother closely. Dis finished wiping Fili's knee and elbow clean and began to wrap it carefully with a small roll of bandages.

Kili's eyes lit up with glee. That looked like fun! "I help."

Finishing the bandaging of both knee and elbow and pressing a kiss to both Dis looked at Kili and handed him the roll of bandages. Lifting Fili down she sighed when he began to whimper the minute his feet touched the floor, "What is it Sweetheart?"

Fili clutched at his mother's arm, "It's gonna hurt to walk!"

"Alright. How about I put you in front of the fire? You can play with your blocks and stone figures for a bit."

Fili considered her offer before giving a nod. Once he was deposited in front of the hearth Dis went and snatched up Kili who was attempt to jump down from his chair by himself. Once she was assured they were happily at play she turned to the door and almost walked straight into her elder brother, "Thorin!"

Thorin looked almost as surprised as she did. He had expected Dis to be at the market with the boys until dinner, "Back already?"

"Fili fell and scraped his knee. We had to leave far earlier than expected. I'm glad you're home. I need to run into the pantry and get some food for dinner."

Thorin looked down at himself, he was filthy from his day in the forge, "I was planning on getting cleaned up."

Dis dismissed him with a wave of her hand as she headed to the door, "That's fine. The boys are playing and Fili knows to get you if there's an emergency. I won't be gone long."

Before he could protest she was gone. With a sigh Thorin removed his boots and walked toward the bathroom. A glance at his nephews assured that they were focused on some game only they understood in front of the fireplace, "Fili? Kili? Your mother went out for a moment. I'm going to get cleaned up. Stay out of trouble."

Fili giggled at something his brother was doing before looking up distractedly, "Hi Uncle."

Thorin waited for more of a greeting than that before realizing he wasn't going to get one. With a sigh and shake of his head he went to get washed up.

A bit later Thorin walked out clean, if not slightly damp and was met with one of the more bizarre sights he had seen since moving in with his sister and nephews. Kili was completely wrapped up from head to foot in bandages while Fili rolled on the ground next to him in a fit of hysterical laughter. Thorin desperately hoped his mouth wasn't hanging open the way he suspected it might be. Distantly remembering to watch his mouth (Kili was repeating everything these days and he didn't want to have to start sleeping in the forge because Dis had thrown him out for teaching Kili Kazdul curses) Thorin approached his nephews, "What are you two doing?"

Kili beamed up at him brightly from under the bandages, "Hi!"

Fili continued to roll on the ground, lost in a fit of childish giggles. Thorin knelt by the boys and began to unwrap Kili, "How did you manage this Little One?"

Kili just gave him a bright smile and launched himself into Thorin's arms for a hug. Fili managed to calm himself slightly and explained, "I fell at the market and Kili was helping Mama fix my scrapes."

Thorin nodded as he managed to re-roll the bandages with Kili still clinging to him, "Yes, I heard about your grievous injuries. How is your knee?"

"It barely hurts anymore. I think candy would help more."

Thorin raised an eyebrow, "After dinner."

Suddenly Fili looked from the bandages in Thorin's hand to his uncle with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Thorin was instantly wary, "What?"

Fili leaned over to whisper something in Kili's ear before they both looked at Thorin and grinned.

Dis walked back into her home, basket full of food for dinner and dessert. As the stone door slid opened and she walked inside. She placed the food down and the table and turned before bursting into hysterical, uncontrollable laughter. In front of the fireplace sat her elder brother while her sons walked in circles around him, sufficiently cocooning him in bandages.


	5. Morning Sickness and Labour

The smell of bacon, eggs, and fresh bread wafted through the dining hall making Dis grimace. Slowly she settled herself at the head table between her husband and her elder brother Frerin. Noticing his sister Frerin shoved a plate of food toward her, "Hungry Sister?"

Dis swallowed hard in an attempt to settle her stomach, "The smells are making me sick."

Frerin looked confused, "It smells good."

Thrain spoke up from his place at the table, "She has morning sickness. Your mother had it all three times she was with child. Do you need to see the healer, Dis?"

The only daughter of Thrain smiled softly at her father, "No Papa. I have tea that I can drink that settles my stomach if it becomes too much to handle. It gets better as the day goes on. Mornings are the worst. The thought of food alone disagrees with me."

Frerin smirked, "So I guess you don't want to think of stew, or pheasant, or roast chicken, or fresh boar meat, or-"

Thorin watched as Dis's face paled more at each mentioned food and reached over to smack his younger brother on the back of the head, "Stop that."

Frerin rubbed his head and gave Thorin a halfhearted glare before he rose, "Grandfather."

Instantly Thorin, Sagnus, and Thrain stood with Dis rising at a much slower pace. Thror gestured her down as he sat at the head of the table, "You stay sitting. We don't need anything happening to you."

Frerin and Sagnus each took one of Dis's arms and tried to help her sit before she brushed them off with a snap, "I'm pregnant not dying! I can sit myself down!"

They both let go instantly with Sagnus attempting to sooth her, "We know. We just want to help. This baby is rather important."

And it was. Everyone's spirits were lifted, even just slightly, by the thought of a new baby entering the Durin family. Even Thror who had done nothing but dwell on his loss of riches since they left Eerbor had seemed less devastated. This child was the sign of hope for the misplaced Dwarves who were now being forced to make a new life in the Blue Mountains. And because this baby was hope for the mountain Dis was barely allowed to feed herself for fear that something could go wrong.

Dis took a deep, steadying breath to calm herself and softened her tone, "I know that. I do know that. I promise you that I can handle sitting, standing, walking, eating by myself. Women before me have given birth under far more dire circumstances. I'm fine."

Frerin dropped his head onto his sister's shoulder and wrapped his arms, the best he could, around her middle, "Dis we love you. Let us love you."

Dis just glared at him, "Get off me before I hurt you."

Thrain grabbed his middle child and yanked him off of his youngest, "You should try to eat something Dis. It isn't good for you to be skipping meals."

Dis sighed and threw her hands up in a gesture of frustration and surrender, "Fine. I'll try to eat something small."

She rose slowly, one hand supporting herself on the table, and the other draped over her stomach. None of the males around her attempted to help, much to her relief. As she placed a small piece of bread on her plate she felt a small movement within her. She laid her hand on her stomach and gasped.

The men of Durin's line watched as Dis's back stiffened and she gasped. The were all instantly on their feet surrounding her. Dis turned around with a beaming smile on her face, "Sagnus."

Her husband moved so he was in front of her and soon had his hand grabbed and placed on her stomach. Against his palm he felt the kick of their child from within her. He smiled himself and gestured Thror forward so he could feel. Dis adjusted her grandfather's hand slightly lower as the baby moved. Thror smiled, ever so slightly and Dis beamed back at him, "Father?"

Thrain's hand was soon next to his own father's and felt his grandchild kick again. He kissed Dis's forehead with a smile before being nudged out of the way by his youngest son who eagerly put his own hands on his sister's stomach, "My turn."

Frerin's face took on a slightly awed look as he felt the child move. Dis moved him out of the way and tugged her eldest brother to her, placing his hand on her stomach. Thorin was barely able to fell the baby kick before he was shoved out of the way by Frerin who knelt in front of their sister and put his hands back on her, "Hello baby. I'm your Uncle Frerin...can I give you a kiss?"

Dis gave him a look, "No."

Sagnus put one arm around his wife's waist and kissed her temple with a smile. Dis leaned into him and was content. Her family was brought together by the life within her. What else could she ask for?

4 MONTHS LATER

Dis cried out in pain as another contraction hit her and she swore creatively. By the gods Sagnus was never going to touch her again! She felt someone wipe her brow and stifled a whimper. Distantly she heard someone tell her that it was time and tried to her best to focus on their words. It had better be time. She had been at this for far too long.

After what felt like years but was merely 15 hours Dis finally held her son in her arms. He was tiny, blonde, and utterly perfect. She was utterly exhausted, beyond any measure of tiredness she had ever felt and she was still sore but she couldn't be more joyful. The daughter of Thrain ran a gentle finger over one tiny cheek and felt like crying. She looked at the midwife, a very elderly Dwarf woman named Gwina, who was packing up her things and smiled. Gwina gave her a smile back, "I'll let your husband in now if you want?"

Dis nodded and settled back against the pillows tiredly. The moment Gwina exited the room Sagnus entered looking equal parts worried and joyful. He sat himself down on the edge of the bed next to his wife. She passed him the tiny bundle in her arms and smiled, "We have a son."

Sagnus could only stare at the babe in wonder, "Have you picked a name?"

"Fili."

"Perfect."

The family sat in comfortable silence until a rap on the door broke the moment. Dis looked at Sagnus who shrugged before returning his eyes to his son. The stone door opened and the king, his son, and two grandsons entered. Dis beamed at them as well as she could through her exhaustion, "Come meet Fili."

Sagnus stood to show them the baby, reluctant to hand him over. The Dwarf men stared at Fili in awe, Frerin breaking the silence, "He looks like Thorin."

Thrain ran a finger over the babe's tiny hand, "Aye but with Sagnus's hair and Dis's eyes."

Sagnus handed his son to his grandfather and Dis felt tears in her eyes at the beauty of the moment. As she sniffled Sagnus settled himself next to her and put one arm around her causing her tears to only grow in number. Frerin held out his arms expectantly to his father until he heard his sister's crying, "I thought having the baby was going to stop her emotional outbursts?"

Dis felt her tears dry up instantly and she threw one of the pillows at her brother once she knew her son was safely in Thorin's arms, "You ogre! I do not have emotional outbursts!"

Frerin snorted, "What do you call this?"

Thorin merely stepped back at watched. His brother was being an idiot (nothing new there), his sister was yelling at him, his sister's husband was trying to sooth her, and his father and grandfather watched in amusement. He looked down at his new nephew and saw hazel eyes looking back him, "I'm so sorry little prince. Your family is mildly insane."


	6. Colds

Thorin coughed and burrowed deeper into his blankets, willing himself to sleep. He simply wasn't used to sleeping this long. He would much rather be in the forge working, but Dis had spoken and sick he may be but colds didn't cause stupidity. You didn't argue with the daughter of Thrain. So here he was: lying in bed feeling useless. A soft noise at the door made him rise up slightly. Peeking through the slightly opened stone door was the round face of his youngest nephew. Kili slowly crept into the room, in his arms his newest favorite toy (a stuffed bear made especially for him by the toy maker Bombur) and walked to the side of Thorin's bed. As tiny as he was Kili couldn't see over the bed and blankets so he stood on his tiptoes the best he could and peered up, "Uncle?"

Thorin rolled over and raised himself up on one arm so he could look over the side of the bed, "Hello Kili."

Kili gave him a brilliant smile and raised his arms, "Up please."

Thorin sighed but lifted him onto the bed all the same. KIli made himself comfortable and wrapped himself in the ever coveted, ever fought over between him and his brother, small fur blanket. Taking in his uncle's disheveled appearance Kili cocked his head to the side, "What's wrong?"

Thorin coughed into the crook of his arm and turned back to his nephew, "I'm fine, Kili. Just sick."

Kili's face melted into distress, "I'm sorry. I help you feel better."

Before Thorin could explain that he was fine and didn't really need help Fili entered the room. His eldest nephew was clearly trying to look stern, an image that was ruined slightly by his tiny size. Fili stopped in the center of the room and put his hands on his hips, a gesture he had seen Thorin do many, many times, "Kili. We are not supposed to be bothering uncle."

Thorin jumped to Kili's defense, "He isn't bothering me, Fili. It's fine."

Fili shook his head, sending tiny blond braids flying, "No. Mama told us to leave you alone and he should listen better."

Kili looked absolutely crestfallen and he slowly slid off the bed, taking Fili's outstretched hand. As Fili walked him out of the room Kili turned back and waved sadly at his uncle. Thorin's heart nearly broke at the sad little motion before he shook it off. Clearly this cold was effecting him more than he had previously thought.

Outside the door Kili turned to his brother and tried to keep himself from crying. Mama said he was a big boy now and big boys don't cry, "I'm sorry Fili."

Fili's tries at being an adult melted the minute he looked at his brother, "I'm sorry Kili! I didn't mean to make you upset! Mama just said that Uncle Thorin was sick and that we shouldn't bother him at all."

Kili still looked distraught, "But Uncle Thorin always helps us when we are sick! We should help him too."

Fili looked at the door hesitantly, "I guess if we're helping we wouldn't be bothering him. But we have to act like grown ups. We can't act like kids."

Kili nodded enthusiastically. He was a big boy now. This should be easy. Fili wandered over to the small kitchen nook in their home. The two boys stared at the oven and cabinets until Fili spoke, "What does Mama give us when we are sick?"

Kili's face screwed into a picture of thought before he shrugged, "I dunno."

Fili thought for a moment, "We get soup. And sometimes tea with honey."

"And she tells us stories and sings to us!" Kili chimed in.

Fili gave his brother a look, "Mama does that every night."

"But she does it more when we are sick. Not just at bedtime," Kili explained.

Fili looked from his uncle's door to the stove, "We should make the tea first. We can wait for the water to get hot and tell Uncle a story while we wait."

Kili looked up at the cabinets far above their heads. "Where is the tea?"

Fili pointed to the cabinet closest to the pipe from the oven, "I think it's in there."

"How we gonna get it?"

Fili bit his lip in thought, "If you climb onto my back you can get on the counter and reach."

Dis walked out of her bedroom in time to see her two sons in front of the stone oven and stove, Fili on all fours, Kili on his back, attempting to climb onto the counter, "What are you two doing!?"

Kili, startled, fell backward and was saved only by the quick reflexes of his mother who caught him before he hit the floor. Dis stood him next to his brother and crossed her arms, "Explain yourselves."

Fili stepped forward first, as usual, "Well...ummm...we just...we wanted-"

"We wanted to make Uncle Thorin tea with honey like you make us!" Kili burst out.

Dis smiled, "It was very nice of you both to think of your uncle. I think tea would be a very good idea. I'll make the tea and you two can add the honey and carry it to him."

Dis filled the tea pot with water before grabbing the flint and striking it, lighting up the oven to make the stovetop hot. She pulled down a teacup from the cabinet before Kili protested, "No Mama! Not that one! Use the one me and Fili use."

Dis sighed in amusement and took down the large teacup she used when the boys had tea. Waiting until the water was the temperature of bath water instead of boiling (she didn't need her sons burning themselves trying to carry this because they were bound to spill) she poured it into the cup and stirred in the ground chamomile tea leaves. Placing it on the table she turned and took the honey from one of the higher cabinets.

She handed Fili a small spoon, "Fili, you can put the honey in and Kili will mix it."

The boys eagerly scrambled up onto their chairs at the dining table. She pushed the tea cup and the honey toward Fili who spooned a...healthy...amount into the cup before pushing it to Kili. Dis attempted to help him stir but he shook her off, "No Mama. I can do it myself!"

Once he was finished thoroughly stirring he handed his mother the spoon, "Fili should carry it. Tea was his idea."

Dis smiled down at her youngest, "That's very nice of you Kili. I'll carry this to the door and Fili can carry it in."

She lifted the tea and walked to the door, Kili grabbing her hand as they walked. She knocked on her brother's door and heard a gruff, though slightly hoarse, "Enter."

The stone door slid opened and she handed the teacup to Fili, "The boys made you some tea. It was their idea."

Fili walked slowly into the room, staring at the teacup in an attempt not to spill. Once he reached his uncle's bedside he held up the saucer proudly. Thorin accepted it with a nod of his head and a thanks. Both boys blinked up at him expectantly and Thorin took a drink. It was much sweeter and less hot than he was used to but it did sooth his throat a tiny bit...and the beaming smiles on his nephews' faces didn't hurt.

"All right you two. Go play in your room for a bit. Let your uncle rest," Dis told them. The boys darted out and Dis waited until she was sure they were in their room before speaking again, "You don't actually have to drink it."

"It's not that bad," Thorin said resolutely before taking another drink. Dis walked to him and placed her hand on his brow which he waved off, "It's a cold. I'm fine."

"You're coughing and look terrible. You're not alright."

"I could have worked today."

"No. You couldn't have. Dwalin and Balin can handle things in the forge until you're well."

"This isn't about Dwalin and Balin. This is about me giving up a day's worth of pay to lie in bed!"

Dis glared at him, "You're sick!"

Thorin glared right back, "I'm not sick enough! We need to be able to afford to eat."

Dis rolled her eyes, "Don't be so over-dramatic."

Thorin sighed, "I was well enough to go today."

"Let me take care of my brother now and again. One's days rest is good for you. Chances are you'll be well enough to go back soon. If not tomorrow, then the day after."

"I'm well enough to go back now."

"Not to my standards. Try and get some rest. If you quit grumbling under your breath I'll let you sit at the table for dinner instead of in your bed."

Thorin glared at his sister who smiled at him brightly before leaving, closing the door behind her.

From their favorite hiding spot (behind the chest their toys were kept in, next to the sofa) Fili and Kili listened to their mother and uncle's argument with wide eyes. They had crept out of their room the moment they had heard their uncle's raised voice. Kili clutched Bear to his chest and looked at his brother, "They sound mad. Did we do somethin' wrong?"

Fili shook his head and listened closer, "Uncle says he can't be sick cause he needs to work."

"Huh?"

"He needs to work in the forge so he can get money. And money buys food and toys and stuff," Fili explained.

"Oh."

"Maybe," Fili said tentatively, "Maybe we could go work in the forge. We've helped there before. We could go work there today and earn money."

"We can go now and surprise Mama and Uncle when we get back with all the money we've earnded!"

"Earned," Fili corrected, "We could be back before they even know that we're gone."

"Can Bear come?" Kili asked with massive wide eyes.

Fili shook his head, "He might get dirty. And we're being grown up. They don't carry toys."

Kili looked down, disappointed. He looked at his uncle's door and made up his mind. Hugging Bear tightly, he put him on the rocking chair near the hearth and took Fili's hand, "Okay. Let's go."

Fili and Kili snuck out of their hiding spot and with a quick look to assure their mother was in her room, they left the house. The two boys wandered toward the forge. Fili was almost sure he knew the way. He had gone to the forge bunches of time with his mother, whether to help his uncle for the day or to bring Uncle and Mr. Dwalin and Mr. Balin food. The two brothers wandered the Blue Mountains for some time until Fili stopped, "Ummm...I'm not sure which way the forge is."

Kili look at his brother, "We're lost?"

"No. We'll just ask somebody where the forge is."

"Oh. Okay."

Fili's eyes scanned the Dwarves wandering the halls until he spotted a Dwarf slightly older than them with his brother. Taking a deep breath and trying to seem like an adult Fili approached them, "Excuse me. Do you know the way to the forge?"

Nori, brother of Dori and Ori turned and saw two young dwarflings looking at them, "Hello there. Why do you two need to go to the forge?"

"We need to see Mr. Dwalin. We have a message from our uncle," Fili lied. He knew if he told the truth he and Kili would have to go home.

Nori seemed to buy the story, "We can walk you there. I'm Nori, second son of Linar, brother to Dori and Ori."

He nudged the younger Dwarf next to him forward and he spoke, "I'm Ori."

Fili bowed, like he'd been taught, Kili following, "I am Fili son of Dis and this is my brother Kili."

Kili just waved and Ori waved shyly back. Nori nodded his head, Pleasure to meet you both. Will you need help getting back home after giving this message?"

Fili shook his head, "We're alright."

The four Dwarves walked down a hall and turned right, coming upon the forge. Fili took his brother's hand and bowed to both Nori and Ori, "Thank you."

The two boys darted toward the forge and Nori watched them go, "They seemed very young to be delivering messages..."

Dis stepped out of her bedroom with a few pairs of trousers over one arm, "Fili, Kili I have some trousers I need to hem for both of you. Come here."

Nothing.

Dis walked to their room and opened the door. The room was as clean as it had been that morning. No pillow and blanket fort in the center of the room. No toys strewn across the floor. She looked under the bed for safe measure before walking back into the living quarters. Dis checked behind the sofa, under the sofa, their favorite hiding spot between the toy chest and the sofa. She even checked in the toy chest having found Kili in there once during a game of hide and seek. Nothing. Worry starting to form in the pit of her stomach, Dis approached her brother's room and knocked before entering, "Are the boys in here?"

Thorin looked up from the book he was reading, "No. Why?"

Dis just shook her head before plucking the book out of his hands, "You're supposed to be resting, not reading."

"Devil woman," Thorin grumbled under his breath.

Dis whipped around, "What was that?"

"Nothing."

Dis strode out of the room and took a deep breath, "Fili! Kili! If you don't come out here by the time I count to five you will be in HUGE trouble," She paused and allowed that to sink in, "1...2...3...4...5."

The last number was said in a whisper as Dis panicked. The boys never disobeyed like this. Their fear of punishment far outweighed their joy of having fun. Looking down she noticed something on the rocking chair. She picked it up and realized, with horror, what it was. Bear. Kili's beloved stuffed bear he never went anywhere without. Feeling faint Dis ran into her brother's room, "The boys are missing."

Thorin felt his stomach plummet, "What?"

"They're gone! I've checked everywhere. This isn't a large home! There aren't many places they could hide. They must have left while I was in my bedroom."

Thorin pulled his blankets off before preparing to rise but Dis pushed him back down, "Stay here. I'll go looking. You stay here in case they come back."

Thorin nodded, fear for his nephews killing the annoyance he felt at being forced to stay and not search. Dis bolted out of the home, barely remembering to put on shoes and grab her shawl as she left.

Fili and Kili walked into the forge, slightly wide-eyed. They had never been in the forge without Mama or Uncle Thorin. Suddenly everything seemed louder, scarier, and far more dangerous. In the far corner, deep in the forge, they noticed a taller Dwarf Fili recognized as Dwalin. Kili tugged on his brother's arm, "Fili...what do we do?"

Fili shrugged, "We make...swords and stuff...I guess."

The blonde tugged his younger brother to a corner opposite of Dwalin and stared at the many hammers lining the wall. Kili pressed himself to Fili, most of the hammers looked bigger than he was. There was no way they could lift them, even together. Fili spotted a smaller hammer, slightly larger than what he usually carried when he helped his uncle. He was reaching for it when he heard a voice behind him, "And what do you lads think you're doing?"

Both boys spun around and saw Balin staring at them, arms crossed. Both boys had GUILTY written across their faces as they stared at him. Fili took a deep breath and tried to remember to be an adult, "We're here to work."

Balin fought a smile, it would be many a year before either of them would be ready to work in a forge, "Oh really?"

Both boys nodded quickly, tiny heads bobbing. Balin was just about to tell them that he was taking them home when his brother came up behind him, "What's going on here?"

Kili squeaked and hid behind Fili. Dwalin scared him. He was loud, and big, and overall very terrifying. Usually Uncle Thorin was there to protect him but currently there was nothing between him and the huge Dwarf but Fili. Dwalin took a step toward them and Kili bolted in fear, crashing into a rack of swords that needed to be sharpened. They collapsed on top of him and Fili, Balin, and Dwalin cried out, running to help. The rushed to unbury the youngest Durin and Kili burst into tears. Balin swept him into his arms and carried him to a table, Fili trailing him closely. Balin sat him on the table and looked him over, a bruises was already appearing on one tiny cheek and he had a small cut on one arm but other than that he was fine. Kili continued to sob, the long day finally catching up to him. Fili climbed up next to his brother and looked at Balin with huge watery eyes. Balin smiled at him softly, no use scaring them, "Now...why are you two here? Does your mother or Thorin know where you are?"

Fili burst into tears next to his brother. He didn't feel like an adult. He felt like a scared little boy, "I'm sooorrrrrryyyyyy!"

Dwalin stood awkwardly behind his brother. He had managed to scare the little one and he felt terrible. Kids made him nervous. They were small and breakable. He gestured Balin forward, indicating he should do something to remedy this.

"What's the matter, Laddie? " Balin said gently.

Fili sniffled and the whole story came spilling out, "Uncle Thorin is sick so Mama made him stay home and Kili and I wanted to help take care of him so we made him tea and then he and Mama were talking and then Uncle started yelling and he said he needed to work at the forge because we needed money to eat and he couldn't get money if he wasn't working but he's sick and so me and Kili wanted to help so he didn't have to worry so we decided that we would work in the forge so we came here and I'm trying to be a grown up so Uncle will rest and Mama won't yell but it's hard and we're soooorrrryyyy!"

Balin took a moment to absorb the large load of information he was just given. Once he was sure he had got it all he sighed. The conversation between Thorin and Dis probably hadn't been meant for little Dwarf ears. And Thorin needlessly worried. One day's pay wasn't going to make much of a difference and he worked too hard as it was. A day to rest was good for him. The two boys obviously weren't old enough to understand that and had just wanted to help. Balin ran a hand over Fili's head, the boy's cries dying down to sniffles, "You don't have to worry about your uncle. He'll be fine...you don't need to worry about any of what you heard. And I think you're doing a fine job at being an adult. But let's get you two home, hm? Your mother will be worried."

He lifted Fili down and took Kili-who was still crying-into his arms. He glanced at his younger brother, "You stay here. I'll walk these two home."

Thorin was sitting in one of the chair near the fireplace, distractedly trying to read the book he had taken back from his sister when there was a knock at the door. Slightly confused as to who would be knocking he stood and walked to the door, opening it. Standing there was a group of three brothers, only one of which he knew well. Dori, eldest son of Linar, bowed politely, "Excuse me. Sorry for interrupting but my brothers have something to say."

He nudged them both forward and Nori bowed before speaking, "Ori and I were in the halls and Fili and Kili came up to us and asked where the forge was. They said they had a message. They looked too young to be out alone so we asked Dori and he said we should tell you."

Thorin tugged on his boots and grabbed his coat that was hanging by the door, "Thank you. All three of you. I'll go get them."

Thorin brushed past them and hurried toward the forge. Dori gave Nori a look, "I still think you shouldn't have led them to the forge."

Dis, daughter of Thrain, entered back into her home, panicked. There was no sign of her boys in the food hall and the Dwarves she had spoken too hadn't seen them either. She walked into her brother's room to inform him that she was going back out to look but found the room empty. Glancing back at the front door she noticed his boots and coat were both gone and growled under her breath. Clearly the men in her family didn't know how to stay in their home. She sank down into her rocking chair, taking a few deep steadying breaths when a knock came at the door. She opened it to find Balin, son of Fundin standing there, Kili in his arms, Fili's hand in his. Feeling her knees go weak with relief she accepted Kili and ushered Balin in, "Where did you find them?"

Balin smiled, "They came to the forge. Apparently they heard some raised voices between you and Thorin. They heard Thorin mention something about needing to work so you all could eat and decided to take matters into their own hands. They came to the forge to work because Thorin couldn't. Fili was very...upset about it."

Dis frowned, she and Thorin needed to have a long talk with the boys about how they shouldn't worry about those things but punishment came first, "You two are in the most trouble you've ever been in your lives. Thank you Balin. I'm sorry about this."

Balin waved her off, "They were just trying to help. Young Kili had a run in with a few of the dull swords but he should be fine."

Dis glanced at the crying child in her arms and saw a vivid bruise on one cheek, "Thank you for finding them."

Balin smiled, "Perfectly alright. No running off without telling your mother next time, alright boys?"

The boys nodded, Fili tears starting to return. Once Balin left Dis rounded on her sons, "What were you two thinking!? You left the house without my permission! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

After a firm thwack on the bottom and the promise that, not only were they grounded but they wouldn't have dinner tonight or dessert for a week, Dis sent the boys to their room, both of them in tears. She sighed to herself and started dinner.

Thorin walked into the forge at a brisk pace and saw Dwalin, hard at work. Dwalin paused, sensing someone looking at him and glanced up, "Thorin...I thought you were sick."

"It's a cold. I'm fine," Thorin said briskly, "Are Fili and Kili here?"

Dwalin shook his head, "Balin left to take them back home about 10 minutes ago."

Thorin sighed, at least they were in the hands of a capable adult. As he turned to leave Dwalin spoke, "Kili is afraid of me."

Thorin raised an eyebrow, he was just now noticing this?, "I know."

Dwalin frowned, "Why?"

"You're scary," Thorin said as he left.

Thorin returned to the home he shared with his sister and saw Dis, angrily stirring something at the stove. She turned when she heard the door shut and rounded on him, "Bed. Now."

Thorin noticed the look in her eyes and decided not to argue for the sake of his own well-being, "I'm fine. Are the boys home?"

Dis nodded, "They are to stay in their bedroom until tomorrow. No supper. If you spot either of them leaving their room tell me," She paused for a moment, "We do need to talk with them tomorrow. Apparently they heard us arguing and decided to go work in the forge because you couldn't. Balin said Fili was very concerned."

Dis shoved a bowl of soup into Thorin's hands and he retreated to his room.

Hours later Thorin woke to the sound of his bedroom door sliding open. He sat up and saw Kili creeping in, Bear in his arms. As he got closer Thorin could see tear-stained cheeks, one of which had a livid purple bruise on it, "Aren't you supposed to stay in your room?"

Kili jumped at the sound of his uncle's voice and more tears leaked from his eyes. He walked to the side of his uncle's bed, "I had a nightmare and Bear made me feel better and I 'membered that Bear made me feel better when I was sick...and you are sick..." Kili held Bear up to his uncle, "He can sleep with you tonight."

Thorin gently accepted the toy and smiled back at his youngest nephew, "Thank you Kili."

Kili gave him a tiny little smile back before darting back into his room. Thorin waited until he heard his nephew's door close before rolling over. He put the bear next to his head and smiled at it fondly before falling back into sleep.

The next day Thorin entered the forge, well once again and heard Balin and Dwalin talking. He paused to listen to the brothers' conversation.

Dwalin looked at Balin, "I just don't understand why I scare the lad. I've never done anything to him."

Balin chuckled, "You're big and loud. Children don't need much to fear something."

Dwalin looked faintly distraught by this news before returning to work. Thorin smirked to himself...he could use this as blackmail for a long time.


	7. Pneumonia Part 1

Fili watched the door to his and Kili's bedroom from his place in front of the hearth. He still was not feeling well. His head was stuffy and he coughed constantly which was making his throat raw. He snuggled deeper into the warm fur blanket his uncle had pulled off his own bed and sighed, wishing Kili was out here with him. Five days ago both Fili and Kili had been allowed out of their home in the Blue Mountain to play in the fresh snow that had fallen the night before. The boys had both flat out refused to come back inside for hours and by the next morning were running fevers. While Fili had continued to improve as the days passed, Kili's health had declined. Fili had been sleeping in either Mama or Uncle Thorin's room while the two adults took turns staying up with Kili. Fili had barely seen his brother and when he had Kili had been sleeping.

Currently his mother was holed up inside the boys' bedroom with a few healers, tending to Kili and his uncle was at a meeting. With another morose sigh Fili stared at the bedroom door, hoping Kili would be well enough to play soon.

On the other side of the mountain Thorin paced the meeting room, agitated. Balin sighed softly, "I wish I was bringing better news, Laddie, but you know as well as I do that we knew this was going to happen."

Thorin nodded, "I know. I just wish it didn't have to happen during winter. How many rooms are prepared?"

Dwalin answered from his place leaning against the wall, "Enough. We already have most of the living quarters emptied and the families moved in."

Thorin sat down roughly in a chair near Balin, "Dis isn't going to be happy about this."

Balin took in the hunched shoulders of their leader and saw the tension in his whole body, "How is the little one?"

Thorin sighed deeply, "It's pneumonia. Dis and I have been taking turns staying up with him. He breaths easier when he's being held. He doesn't sleep because he coughs constantly. We have the healers in with him every day."

Balin gave Thorin a sympathetic look, "Do you or Dis need anything?"

Thorin shook his head and rose, "No. I should get back though. We'll need to pack our things."

Dwalin gave him a sharp nod, "Tell us if either of you need anything."

Balin nodded in agreement, "And tell the boys to get better soon."

Thorin bid them both farewell and returned to the home he shared with Dis. He paused before opening the door and walking inside. Fili was wrapped up in the small fur blanket from Thorin's bed and was laying in front of the fire looking equal parts sick and bored. Thorin glanced at the door to his nephews' room and realized the shut door meant the healers were there yet again. He lifted Fili into his arms and the small blonde head came to rest on his shoulder, "How are you feeling?"

Fili sniffed and let out a pathetic cough, "I don't feel well. I want to see Kili."

"Kili will be well soon enough."

He felt Fili nod against his shoulder and Thorin could feel the heat radiating from his nephew through his shirt. He sat down in the rocking chair near the fire and began rocking slowly, feeling Fili's breaths even out despite the occasional coughing fit. Thorin could feel his own eyes growing heavy but before he dropped off into sleep himself, Dis walked out with the healers, looking weary. The healers all greeted Thorin quietly before exiting swiftly. Dis looked at her brother and son and smiled, "You seem to have a skill at putting these two to sleep. I may have you take over bedtime when they're well again."

Thorin snorted softly, "Perish the thought, Sister."

Dis laid a hand on Fili's forehead before frowning slightly and taking him into her arms. Fili mumbled out sleepily, "Mama?"

Dis kissed her son's head, "Want to lay in bed with Kili? I'm sure he'd be glad to see you."

Fili nodded, eyes still closed. Dis deposited him on the bed he shared with Kili before tucking the blankets closer around both boys and exiting back to the sitting room. Wearily she sank into the rocking chair Thorin had vacated and looked at her brother, "What did you learn at the meeting?"

Thorin sighed, "I need to speak with you about that but first, how is Kili?"

Dis dragged a hand through her hair, usually intricately plaited it hung loose around her shoulders, "The same. There's still a rasping sound when he breathes and his fever hasn't lowered any. The healers gave me a broth to make him drink that they hope will help. Other than that we carry on with what we've been doing. Keep him warm and let him rest as much as he wants."

"I have news."

Dis groaned, "That's never good."

"The side of the mountain the living quarters are on isn't as stable as we first thought. They're all starting to collapse. They need to be vacated and we need to move to the other side of the mountain where new homes have been made ready."

Dis felt her heart sink, "How soon do we need to be moved?"

"As quickly as we're able. By tomorrow night would be best."

Dis felt a swirl of panic go through her and sprang to her feet. Packing wouldn't be a problem. Their life in the Blue Mountains was humble, without many material items. She also knew that any Dwarf who was able would be willing to help move things. The exile from Erebor had caused everyone to grow closer than they thought possible. Everyone was family. That and her brother was well-loved and respected as their leader. Anything that could be done to help Thorin and his family would be done. Her fear rested in her boys. It was bitterly cold outside and the mountain halls did nothing to keep things warm. Both Fili and Kili were ill. The cold outside would only make that worse, "Thorin, we can't take the boys out! Moving to the other side of the mountain would involve going through the halls as well as outside in the cold. The wind alone is frigid and the halls are just as freezing!"

Thorin could feel his frustration rise, did she think he didn't know that? "I'm well aware of that but we don't really have a choice. We can't wait. Three of the homes have already collapsed."

Dis could feel her panic growing, "I can't take Kili outside in this! The chill in the air will kill him!"

Thorin guided his sister back into the rocking chair and could feel her shaking, "I know that. If we keep him wrapped up and put him inside a wagon for the journey he should stay warm enough."

Dis dropped her head into her hands, "This isn't fair."

"No. It isn't."

Dis took a deep breath and found her strength deep within her. She was stronger than this and would survive, "I'll start packing my things, you start packing yours. We'll both get the boys ready tonight."

Thorin watched as his baby sister rose and headed to her room to begin preparations. Whoever had said men were stronger than women had never met Dis. She had survived the loss of her family and her husband, raised two boys on her own, conquered obstacles and still held her head high. She had strength he could only ever hope to have.

Slowly Thorin headed to his own room until a bout of coughing stopped him. He opened the door to his nephews' room and saw Kili, still curled up in a ball and asleep, despite the coughs racking his tiny frame. Fili sat next to him, now awake, looking concerned. Thorin picked up Fili and carried him from their bedroom to his own before putting him on the bed. Fili stared at the wall connecting the two rooms with worried eyes, "Uncle? Is Kili ever going to get better?"

Thorin turned from where he had been placing loose items into a half full chest, "Soon. He'll be well soon."

Fili bit his lower lip and continued to stare down at the bed. Thorin knelt down in front of him and placed a finger under Fili's chin so their eyes connected. Blue eyes instantly filled with tears, "Is Kili gonna die?"

"No. No. He's not going to die. He's just very, very sick."

"What's wrong with him?"

"It's something called pneumonia. The healers are taking care of him and he'll be just fine."

Fili attached himself to his uncle's chest, hugging him tightly. Slowly Thorin's arms came around Fili's tiny frame and he hugged him back. Fili mumbled something into Thorin's chest and Thorin pulled back, "What was that?"

Fili looked up so he could be understood, "I said why are you putting things into that chest? ...are you leaving us? I don't want you to leave!"

Thorin pushed blonde hair out of blue eyes and rested his forehead against his nephew's, "I am not going anywhere. We're moving to the other side of the mountain. I need to get my things together so I can help your mother with you and your brother's things tonight."

"Why are we moving? I like it here."

Thorin pondered the best way to explain without frightening the child, "It isn't safe. The rocks could fall and hurt us. We're going to leave before that can happen."

Fili coughed and soon found himself wrapped in one of the thick blankets that covered his uncle's bed, "Can I help?"

Thorin returned to packing his things, "You can stay and keep me company."

Fili burrowed himself deeper in the warm blankets and watched as his uncle placed a few daggers and extra whetstones into the chest before closing it. He turned to Fili and sat next to him on the bed, "What's wrong?"

Fili bit his lip and pondered whether he wanted to ask his question or not. Looking at his uncle, whose eyes held no anger or reprimand, merely fatigue and the faintest hint of worry, he steeled his nerves. He stared at his uncle, desperately trying not to cry, "Are we leaving because of a...dragon?"

"Where did you hear about dragons?" Thorin asked, slightly distressed. He and Dis had never mentioned the loss of Erebor to the boys. It was far too scary for children their age.

"Mr. Dwalin told me and Kili a story about why we live here now. That a dragon took our old home. Is a dragon taking this one too?"

Thorin stored that information and vowed to have a long...discussion...with Dwalin about what was and wasn't acceptable to tell his nephews, "No. I promise you that there are no dragons around here. We'll still be in the Blue Mountains. We're just moving to the other side of the mountain."

Fili looked relieved, "Oh. That's good."

Thorin returned to packing his things, realizing how grateful he was that most of his clothing and belongings already resided in chests. Fili watched his uncle with sleepy eyes, coughing occasionally. Thorin was just placing a chest atop another when Dis's voice called from outside the door, "Thorin? Dwalin is here."

Thorin scooped Fili into his arms and exited his bedroom. Dwalin was standing near the doorway with a few other Dwarves by his side. Thorin passed Fili to his mother who returned to the boys' bedroom leaving the two Dwarf men alone.

"We've got a wagon to start moving your things. The sooner you're out of here, the better," Dwalin said.

Thorin nodded, "My things are ready. I believe Dis's are as well. We're working on the boys' things now."

A loud bout of coughing stopped the conversation. Dwalin looked at the closed door of the youngest Durins' room, "Is that Kili?"

Thorin nodded, "We have to keep him covered while we're moving him. Fili too. We can't have either of them getting worse."

Dwalin nodded, "Balin made sure that we have a covered wagon ready."

The Dwarves headed into Thorin's room to start removing furniture and chests with Dwalin following until Thorin grabbed him by the back of the shirt. Glaring at him in the most intimidating way possible, he backed him against a wall and spoke in a low voice, "You and I need to have a long talk about what is and isn't appropriate to tell my nephews."

Dwalin swallowed, normally Thorin didn't intimidate him in the slightest. Being close friends for years had left him immune to his temper and moods. However, this seemed different, "What do you mean?"

"Fili told me about your dragon story. He's terrified."

"Ah."

"Tell the boys something like that again and I'll be pounding on your door in the middle of the night so you can deal with the nightmares. Understand?"

Dwalin nodded and Thorin went to assist in moving things, leaving him alone.

Inside her sons' bedroom Dis hummed softly, covering Fili's body more with the blanket. From the bed Kili stirred slightly, "Mama?"

Dis knelt at the bedside, allowing Fili to crawl from her arms to the bed, "Hello Kili. How are you feeling?"

Kili coughed pathetically, "I don't feel good."

Fili crawled next to his brother and Kili snuggled closer to him. Dis smiled at them sadly, "My poor little sick boys. Do you want some tea with honey?"

Both seemed to brighten at the idea and nodded. Dis kissed the top of both heads and exited the bedroom, nearly walking into Dwalin.

"Sorry," Dwalin apologized, hoisting the chest he was carrying farther up onto his shoulder.

Dis smiled at him, "No harm done. I'm just making the boys some tea before I have to pack the kettle away too."

Her expression grew solemn and Dwalin spoke, "We'll have your new home ready before you even leave here. And we'll have a covered wagon for the boys. They'll stay warm."

"I hope so," Dis whispered with a glance back at the door. Dwalin gave her a nod and exited through the door, Thorin side-stepping him to allow him to pass. Dis placed the kettle filled with water on the heated stovetop and turned to her brother, "Kili's awake."

Thorin looked his nephews' doorway before turning back to his sister, "Are your things ready?"

Dis removed the honey from one of the upper cabinets and spooned some into the two cups before answering, "Yes. I managed to get most of the boys' things together as well. I left out some of the warmest blankets and haven't packed any of their toys yet."

Dis poured some of the now warmed water into the cups before Thorin took them from her, "I'll bring it to them."

Dis gave her brother a grateful smile, "Thank you. I can get their toys together."

Thorin entered the boys' room quietly and found his nephews sitting on the bed looking rather miserable. Thorin sat on the edge of the bed, both Fili and Kili scrambling to get onto his lap. Once they were settled Thorin handed Fili his cup and pulled a blanket over both the boys to keep them warm. Helping Kili sip from his cup Thorin could hear a rasp every time the boy breathed. Kili's head leaned against his uncle's chest and he coughed weakly, "Fili says we have to move. I don't want to."

Thorin helped him take another sip, "It's not safe here. It's safe on the other side of the mountain. It will be exactly the same as being here. I promise."

Kili coughed again and took a few shaky breaths before speaking again, "Is it a dragon?"

Thorin swore silently. His lecture to Dwalin clearly wasn't severe enough, "There's no dragon."

He felt Kili nod against his shoulder before coughing again. Thorin placed his hand against Kili's forehead before doing the same to Fili. Both of the boys still had fevers. Thorin took Fili's now empty cup from him and placed both on the chest next to the bed. He slowly moved the boys back onto their bed before covering them firmly with a blanket. Both boys were soon asleep again and Thorin exited the room quietly.


	8. Pneumonia Part 2

The living quarters look strangely bare. The boys' toy chest, the sofa, Dis's rocking chair, even the small braided rug that usually lay in front of the hearth were gone. Glancing into his own room assured Thorin that it had been emptied as well. He walked from his room to his sister's. Dis was standing in the doorway staring into the empty room, shoulders hunched. He slowly approached his baby sister and spoke softly so he didn't startle her, "The boys finished their tea and went back to sleep. They both still have fevers."

Dis stayed silent, still staring at the empty room. Thorin laid a hesitant hand on his baby sister's shoulder. After a minute she spoke, her voice barely a whisper, "It's not fair. This wasn't Erebor, I know it wasn't but it was finally starting to feel like home. Just a little. It was comfortable and the boys were happy. I was finally thinking that things were going to be just fine here in the Blue Mountains...then this. Can we never find peace?"

Thorin squeezed her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Dis shrugged and she lifted her hand to wipe away what had to be tears, "Why are you apologizing? This isn't your fault. You've done nothing but make our life here the best it could possibly be. You have nothing to apologize for."

"I know. I'm still sorry," He responded.

"So am I."

They stayed quiet for a few more minutes before Thorin turned to leave. Before he could Dis spoke again, "Thorin...I just wanted to say that...I'm so proud of you. I know I'm the baby and shouldn't be feeling proud of anyone. You and Frerin used to tell me that all the time but...you're an amazing leader. And the best big brother I could have asked for. I don't know how I would have raised Fili and Kili without your help...so thank you. For everything."

Thorin stood there, speechless before Dis turned and hugged him tightly. His arms fell around her and he hugged back before she turned again, "We should get the boys ready. We still need to move their things."

Thorin nodded and repeated his message from earlier, "The boys are asleep. They finished their tea...they both still have fevers."

Dis sighed, "I had the healers look over Fili. It isn't pneumonia but it could easily become that...I don't want them going out in this cold."

Before Thorin could promise that he would do everything in his power to keep the boys as warm as they could possibly be there was knock at the door. Balin was revealed with the wagon behind him, "We can start moving the boys whenever you're ready. It looks like it might start snowing and I figured the quicker we can get this over with, the better."

"We still have to move the boys' things," Thorin told him with a glance back at the only room with things still in it.

Balin followed his gaze, "Aye. We'll make sure we bring their things but we should start moving them soon. Another one of the rooms down the hall collapsed."

They heard Dis's sharp intake of breath at that news before she turned and walked to the boys' bedroom. Thorin and Balin followed slowly, Balin speaking to their leader quietly, "Thorin...a Warg scout was spotted along the path we need to take. It was killed but-," He broke off.

Thorin felt his stomach knot, "Make sure we have guards surrounding the boys."

Balin nodded, "Already done."

They reached the bedroom and Thorin lifted a drowsy Fili into his arms, Dis already holding Kili. Thorin grabbed one of the heavy blankets from the bed and wrapped Fili in it. As the family walked to the wagon Dis spoke to her eldest, "Fili, I need you to stay wrapped in the blanket. And make sure Kili stays that way too. Stay inside the wagon no matter what, alright?"

Fili nodded and burrowed deeper into his blanket, eyes now wide due to the activity. The wagon was small but filled with blankets and pillows to make the boys as comfortable as possible. Both Thorin and Dis felt a swell of gratefulness toward the other Dwarves for taking such good care of the boys. Dwarflings were rare and anything that could be done to keep them safe and healthy would be done. Placing both blanket-wrapped children into the wagon Dis pressed a kiss to both heads before stepping back with a shiver. The halls were freezing. Balin stepped forward and tossed another thick blanket he had dragged from the bedroom over the boys' shoulders. Kili coughed before resting his head on his brother's shoulder, his eyes tired. The wagon door was tied shut and Thorin looked at his sister, "I'll go with them."

Dis nodded and turned back to her former home before Thorin called her back, "Dis!"

Thorin's voice was low as he spoke to his sister, "They'll be fine. I'm going to make sure of that."

Dis managed a miniscule smile before walking back inside. Giving a nod to Balin, they set off. They kept a good pace, Thorin and Balin's conversation only being interrupted by coughs from both Kili and Fili. Eventually they lapsed into quiet before Thorin heard Fili's slightly muffled call, "Uncle?"

"Yes?"

"It's cold."

Thorin slipped his jacket off and held it through the door of the wagon, "Wrap that around you and your brother the best you can."

"Thank you."

Thorin turned back to see Balin smiling fondly at him, "What?"

Balin turned away with a chuckled, "Nothing Lad. Nothing at all."

Thorin frowned and was about to insist on knowing why he was being smiled at but before he could they rounded a corner and reached the exit of the mountain. Standing near the door were a group of six Dwarves, all of them fully armed. Dwalin handed Thorin his own sword that had no doubt been pulled from his belongings and the stone door slid open, revealing snow and weak sunlight. The Dwarves flanked the wagon as it rolled outside, everyone's eyes sharp. Thorin's eyes scanned the surrounding forest continuously, ears listening for any noise besides the howling wind. He was so focused he didn't even noticed Balin had been speaking to him until a gentle hand was placed on his arm. Thorin started slightly and turned to face Balin, "Sorry...what?"

Balin smiled at him, "I said Dis is already behind us."

Thorin's head whipped behind him and saw that, sure enough, the form of what had to be his sister with a few other dwarves and the boys' things, had exited the mountain. He also noticed how uncomfortably far from either entrance of the mountain they all were. If trouble were to arise they would have no choice but to fight. They were too far to escape to the safety of the mountain. Thorin glanced back to Balin, "You have Dwarves protecting Dis too, correct?"

Balin nodded, "Aye. I made sure of it."

Dis was trained with the sword and Thorin knew well that she could handle herself in a fight. When it came down to it he simply wasn't willing to risk his baby sister against orcs. As if on cue Thorin's worst fears were confirmed. A long, low howl that was certainly not wind rang out from the trees. The Dwarves drew their weapons and closed in, keeping the wagon in the center of them. From the tree line orcs began to morph from the shadows. At the sound of the orcs' guttural cries Thorin heard small noises of fear from inside the wagon. Brandishing his sword Thorin spoke, "Fili listen to me. No matter what you hear or what happens, stay in the wagon. Understand?"

"Yes," He heard Fili squeak.

"Kili? You understand that?"

Silence. Thorin glanced at the wagon, "Fili, make sure your brother understands that."

"He does Uncle. He's nodding," Fili explained.

Thorin turned his attention fully on the impending battle. His vision narrowed as the orcs approached, mind focused on ending this as quickly as possible.

Inside the wagon Fili and Kili shivered, partially from the cold, the other half from the noises of battle outside. Kili stifled a barking cough in the blankets, his eyes wide and scared. They heard screams and cries around them, noises from creatures that they had only ever heard about. They heard a cry of pain just outside the wagon and Fili felt like curling up and covering his ears. Suddenly the wagon shook as something was slammed into it. Kili whimpered and Fili heard himself make a similar noise in pure terror. The wagon shuddered again, this time tipping to the right slightly. Kili started coughing harshly as he panicked and Fili grasped onto him, feeling tears streaming down his own cheeks. Hearing a noise just outside the door of the wagon Fili grabbed one of the blankets laying next to them and covered their heads with it. The wagon tipped again and the boys could feel themselves sliding. Kili's coughs worsened as he cried and Fili felt like throwing up out of sheer fear. The wagon was slammed into again and this time as it tipped, it started to fall.

Thorin watched in slow motion as the wagon containing his nephews tipped and fell on it's side. Dwalin dispatched the Warg that had knocked the wagon over and Thorin could hear, over the rush of pounding blood in his ears, the sounds of the last few orcs being disposed of. Running to where Dwalin was opening up the wagon doors, he dropped to his knees, praying that both boys were unharmed. Cutting the door opened to save time Thorin stuck his head in and to his relief heard sobbing. Sobbing meant they were alive and conscious, "Fili, Kili are you alright?"

"Uncle!" Fili wailed, launching himself into his uncle's chest. Kili soon followed, coughing and gagging trough his tears. Shaking slightly himself Thorin turned to Dwalin and Balin who had joined them, "They have to get inside."

Balin took a surveying look around, "The orcs are dead. We're close enough to the other mountain entrance to carry them."

Thorin sat both down and wrapped them firmly in a few blankets before lifting them both into his arms. Balin held out his arms to receive one of the boys but Thorin shook his head. Fili's whimpers turned to coughs like his brother and Thorin shushed them softly, "I want you both to close your eyes. Keep them shut, alright?"

His nephews obediently squeezed their eyes shut and Thorin started walking, the two sons of Fundin flanking him on either side. Fili and Kili continued to shake and sob and Thorin started humming softly. His nephews quietly slightly. It wasn't often that their uncle sang to them. Realizing that the humming had worked slightly Thorin began to sing softly, the song of the Lonely Mountain, the song of Erebor, the song he used to put the boys to sleep on occasion. The cries almost stopped and the coughing lessened. Balin and Dwalin shared a look behind Thorin's back before Balin looked to where they were heading. The second entrance of the Blue Mountains was growing closer with every step. Dwalin spoke to Thorin as quietly as he could, "I'm going to check on Dis once you're inside."

Kili's head lifted from his uncle's shoulder, eyes still closed, "What's wrong with Mama?"

"Nothing Kili, put your head down," Thorin told him. The little head dropped back onto his uncle's shoulder with a pathetic cough. The walk continued at a brisk pace, Thorin humming softly on occasion to soothe the boys. Balin looked Thorin over and realized their esteem leader was without his signature coat.

"Thorin...where's your coat?"

Thorin looked down at himself as if to check, "I must have left it. Dwalin can grab it."

"Thanks for volunteering me," Dwalin said with a roll of his eyes.

"You're welcome."

With a mild sense of relief, felt by all three of the adults, they reached the stone door which slid opened with Thorin's password. Once inside, they were swamped by Dwarves waiting with blankets. Dwalin gave Thorin and his brother a nod before slipping back out. Balin took a thoroughly wrapped Kili from Thorin who was explaining why they were on foot. A few Dwarves left to assist with cleaning up the remains of the battle and Balin led Thorin to his new home. The new room for the Durin family was in the middle of the new living quarters and was a bit more spacious than the others. Once inside Thorin was immensely grateful for how warm it was. A fire already blazed merrily and Fili and Kili were deposited in front of it immediately. The boys got as close as they could without burning themselves and huddled together, still shaken. Thorin turned to Balin with a sigh, "Thank you."

Balin waved him off with a smile, "You've done far more for all of us."

Thorin sunk into Dis's rocking chair and Balin settled himself onto the sofa. Th sat in quiet, energy drained, the boys quickly dropping off into sleep side by side in front of the hearth. Thorin was just starting to let himself relax when Dwalin walked in briskly, not bothering to knock, "Thorin...come outside."

Thorin rose instantly and followed, Balin staying with the sleeping Dwarflings. Once the door was shut Dwalin explained, "Dis is missing."

Thorin briefly saw white as the words registered, "What?"

"During the battle they lost track of her. We're looking now but I wanted to make you aware."

Thorin nodded, feeling a bit overwhelmed, "I'm coming to help look."

Dwalin spoke hesitantly, "I can't tell you what to do. It's not my place. I would be out looking too if it was Balin missing but...the boys."

Thorin's eyes glanced back the doorway of his new home, "They're asleep. Balin can stay with them for now."

Dwalin nodded and led the way as quickly as he could without running. Once they were back out in the cold Thorin immediately headed toward the forest, his heart pounding. Nothing could happen to Dis...not to his baby sister. Not after everything they had been through. The boys needed their mother...hell, Thorin needed their mother. As his thoughts grew progressively dark Thorin searched. He was running a cross between how to explain to the boys that they had lost their mother and funeral arrangements when he heard his name being called. Whipping around and running out of the forest, back to the mountain, Thorin was met with the sight of his baby sister. Dis was standing, surrounded by Dwarves, a blanket over her shoulders and Thorin's coat in her hands. Not slowing, Thorin approached her and hugged her tightly to his chest. Dis was shivering slightly but she was alive...and trying to calm him down from the sound of things, "I'm fine. Really. I got separated while we were fighting, ended up in the woods and got a little turned around."

Thorin pulled back and looked her over inch by inch. She had small cut on her forehead that was still bleeding a bit and she was flushed from the cold but alive. Very much alive, "Don't ever do that again."

Dis handed him his coat with a smile, "I'll try my best. Put this one. You're going to get sick."

They walked back to the mountain, Thorin walking close enough to his sister to bump shoulders with her every few steps.

"Dwalin said the boy were fine even though the wagon tipped. Are they really shaken?"

Thorin nodded, "They're shaken enough. The home is already set up and they're asleep in front of the fire."

"Their bed got ruined during the fight. Their clothes and toys survived because of the chests."

"They can sleep on my bed until we get them a new one."

Dis shook her head with a smile, "You don't have to do that. They-"

"It's fine," Thorin cut her off.

"Are you injured?"

Thorin shook his head, "I'm fine."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

They turned and entered into the mountain, grateful to be away from the wind and snow. Thorin led the way to their new living space. (He couldn't call it home. The Blue Mountains would never be home.) The door opened and Dis stepped in first, Thorin close behind. Balin was sitting on the sofa, Kili on his lap, Fili at his feet. Both boys stared at him with eyes wide in wonder as he recounted the very toned down tale of their uncle's battle with the pale orc. Both Thorin and Dis were hesitant to even move, lest they disturb the trio. Balin finished his story and looked up, realizing he had gained two listeners. Upon noticing their mother Fili stood, running and hugging her legs tightly. Balin carried Kili to Dis and she took both boys into her arms, checking them over as only a mother can. Balin walked over to Thorin as they watched. Thorin glanced down at his friend, "Thank you for keeping an eye on them."

Balin smiled back fondly, "It wasn't an issue. I don't they're feeling well though. Bit more lethargic then I remember in the past."

"We'll make sure they stay warm tonight."

Balin's smile grew, "I sure you will. I'll leave you be. I'm going to check on Dwalin. Make sure I don't lose him."

Thorin chuckled quietly and bid him farewell. Once Balin was gone Dis handed Kili to Thorin, "I'm going to make the broth from the healers for these two and then they're going to bed."

Before Dis could walk away with Fili the blonde stopped her, "Wait Mama!"

Dis paused and Fili held out his arms to his uncle. Thorin took him automatically and Fili hugged him tight, Kili following suit. Before Thorin could question the affection Fili spoke, "Thanks for taking care of us. You're the best uncle ever."

A week later both boys were finally getting better. Fili was without a fever and cough and was allowed to roam once again. Kili, much to his distress, was still on bed rest for a few more days. Thorin sat in his armchair near the fire, running a whetstone over one of his knives. Dis sat across from him in her rocking chair doing some needlepoint while Fili sat at her feet playing. From his bedroom Kili stuck his head out, "Mama! I'm tired of bed! I wanna get up!"

Dis didn't even look up, "Well, you're not getting up. Go lay back down."

Kili pouted and sat on the floor with a humph. Thorin looked up and waved Kili to him. Kili bounded over happily and climbed up onto his uncle's lap. Dis looked up and frowned at her brother, "He's supposed to be in bed."

Thorin wrapped Kili up in a blanket and settled him on his lap, "He's fine."

Dis gave her brother a look before sighing in surrender and returning to her needlework. Fili climbed up onto his uncle's lap so he could sit by his brother. Kili's head rested against his uncle's chest and Thorin resumed his sharpening. The boys kept their fingers away and watched enraptured. Just when Thorin was sure Kili had fallen asleep on his lap he heard him speak, "You're the best uncle ever."

Dis watched as her brother's lips quirked up into a smile.

Bonus feature: Dwalin, son of Fundin had just settled down for the night. He had assured the fire was going strong and he was just about to fall asleep when he heard a pounding at the door. Cursing whoever was bothering him, Dwalin flung open the door revealing their esteemed leader, Thorin Oakenshield. His youngest nephew was curled up in his arms, wrapped in a blanket, a stuffed bear in his grasp. Next to them, holding Thorin's hand, was the elder brother Fili. Both boys were in their nightclothes and their eyes were red. Dwalin met Thorin gaze and nearly shriveled under the glare, "What are you doing here?"

Thorin walked inside, pushing past Dwalin, "The boys don't want to go to sleep. Do you know why?"

Dwalin shook is head confused, "No."

Thorin's glare sharpened, "Your dragon story."

"Ah."

Thorin sat himself down on one of the chairs near the fire, the boys on his lap, "I hope you have some stories planned."

"Why?"

Thorin smiled at him and the smile wasn't at all friendly, "You're going to sit up with them until they fall asleep. The stories better be safe for their ears."

Dwalin looked from the two Dwarf princes to their uncle with dread. The boys blinked at him happily (well one did, the other stared at him in fear). Thorin just smirked at him. Cursing his friend silently Dwalin began, "Ever hear of how your uncle became known as Oakenshield?"

Both boys nodded, Kili's eyes still wide. Dwalin sighed, "You're going to hear it again."


	9. PTSD

Thorin sat in his chair and stared into the fire, eyes not really seeing. In his mind he saw flashes of the Battle of Azanulbizar. His grandfather's head rolling toward him. Sprays of black blood across his face. His sister's husband's pleas to keep his family safe in his wake. Frerin lying dead in his arms. His own father driven to madness. Dis's sobs on learning of the death of her family. The flames from the pyres. The sheer amount of dead. The shrieks of orcs and cries of the wounded. Each image replayed itself over and over in his head as he sat, wide awake even though his remaining family had gone to bed hours ago...or so he thought.

From the doorway of their bedroom both Fili and Kili watched their uncle. Fili knew they should both be sleeping and knew that if they were caught they'd be in big trouble. Yet the sight of their uncle, sitting in front of the fire alone, kept Fili from insisting they both go to bed. Just as he was pondering what he could do for Thorin, Fili felt something brush his legs and looked down, only to see Kili crawling away toward the living quarters. Fili made a grab for his brother's shirt but missed. Inwardly he groaned, they were in huge trouble now.

Thorin saw his wife's husband laying in a pool of his own blood, body mangled beyond repair. Distantly he heard Sagnus ask about his own health as he called, desperately, for a healer. He watched as Sagnus coughed up blood, asking Thorin to care for his son and the child he would never see. Just as Thorin was about to swear that he would protect them with his life, he was jolted out of his memories by a small hand on his knee. Thorin looked down and saw Kili standing in front of him, using Thorin's legs to keep himself up. When he connected eyes with his younger nephew Kili let go and plopped down onto his bottom again. Kili looked up at his uncle and raised his arms to be lifted. Just as Thorin bent to oblige him he heard a hushed voice, "Kili?"

Turning to his right he saw Fili, crawling on the ground in an attempt to go unnoticed, toward his brother. Apparently both of his nephews felt bedtime didn't apply to them, "What are you doing awake?"

Fili froze, his only movement being his eyes that rolled up and stared at his uncle in mild panic. Thorin and Fili looked at each other for a long minute before Thorin spoke again, "Fili? Why are you and your brother out of bed?"

Fili got to his feet slowly but stayed silent, staring at the ground. Thorin waited patiently for a response but soon realized he wasn't going to get one. Thorin sighed, "Fili. Come here."

Fili crept forward at a snail's pace, halting in front of his uncle, eyes still staring at his bare feet. Thorin ran a gentle hand over Fili's head. He didn't have the heart to get mad at him. Not tonight, "Fili, I'm not angry. Why are you out of bed?"

Fili's eyes looked up hesitantly, head still hanging, "I saw the light from the fire from the crack in the door. I went to see who it was...you looked sad Uncle."

Thorin looked at his eldest nephew and didn't see Fili but Sagnus staring back at him. Thorin squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and when they opened it was once again his nephew staring at him. Thorin patted his lap, "Come here."

Fili scrambled up onto his uncle's lap, Thorin shifting Kili over a bit so his brother had room. They sat in silence for a bit, Thorin rocking them gently, Kili playing with a strand of his uncle's long hair, and Fili slowly drifting off from a mixture of the gentle movement and his uncle's hand rubbing his back soothingly. The silence was broken by Thorin's gruff voice, "How did you get Kili out of his crib?"

Kili had been sharing a room with his brother for a few months now. He currently slept in an ornately carved wooden crib that was filled with warm blankets. It was too tall for Fili to reach in and too steep for Kili to climb out...or so they had thought.

"Kili was climbing out of it and I helped him get down the other side. He climbs out of his crib almost every night," Fili explained with a yawn.

Thorin looked down at his youngest nephew who smiled back up at him and let out a stream of baby talk. For a brief moment Thorin saw Frerin smiling back at him and swallowed hard. When he looked down again Frerin was once again Kili who was now sucking on his two middle fingers. Thorin plucked them from his mouth and Kili protested with a whine. The complaints died as soon as Kili discovered his uncle's hand. The babe was soon fully occupied with his uncle's signet ring, babbling happily. Thorin tuned him out, mind once again delving into memories of battle. Thorin watched as Balin told him of Frerin's death. He felt himself holding his baby brother's lifeless body, felt the emotional anguish once again when he was jerked out of his memories once again by Fili. Glancing down to see exactly why his mind had brought him back to the present, he heard Fili sniffling quietly and could see the glistening trail of tears going down his cheeks.

"Fili," Thorin said gently.

Fili looked up, lip quivering. The child dashed away his tears in an attempt to hide the fact that he was crying. Thorin frowned slightly, that simply would not do. If Fili was upset about something he needed to find out what, "What's wrong?"

Fili just shook his head sadly, staring down at his tiny bare feet. Thorin put Kili back down on the floor and turned Fili so the attention was fully on him, "What's wrong?"

Fili's voice quivered as he explained, "I miss Papa."

Sagnus's bodied face briefly flashed before Thorin's eyes. Thorin pushed some of Fili's blonde hair out of his face with a sigh, "You know something Fili?"

Fili looked up at him questioningly, eyes still filled with tears, "What?"

"I miss him too."

Fili's nose scrunched up in mild surprise, "Really?"

"Yes," Thorin nodded, "And I miss Uncle Frerin, Grandfather, and Thror too."

Fili's head dropped onto his uncle's chest and he cried silently. If Uncle could miss them, Fili certainly could too. Thorin kept rubbing Fili back comfortingly, rocking them both gently. His mind wandered to the battle again, this time seeing his grandfather's head roll past his feet. He watched himself take on Azog, feeling the same fear, distress, and anger he felt that day. He felt the heat of flames on his face as they burned their dead. The sheer amount of death that caused them to be unable to bury even the king. He was overwhelmed with memories, utterly overwhelmed. Suddenly he was drawn out of everything when he once again felt a tiny hand on his knee. Looking down he saw Kili beaming up at him. Fili's cries had died down to the occasional sniffle so Thorin lifted Kili onto his lap again.

Safe on his uncle's lap Kili examined his brother. Fili was crying and seemed very unhappy. Kili crawled to his big brother the best he could and reached for him. Fili hugged his little brother and felt his tears come anew as Kili hugged back tightly. Eventually Fili calmed himself once again and pulled back, "Thank Kili."

Kili's face screwed up in thought before he beamed at his brother, "Fi-wi."

Fili's mouth fell opened, "What?"

Clearly happy that he had gotten a reaction, Kili repeated himself, "Fi-wi."

Fili looked at his uncle with a massive smile, "Uncle Thorin! He said Fili...kind of."

Looking up at his uncle Kili repeated his brother as best he could, "For-in."

Dark memories instantly forgotten Thorin stared at his youngest nephew in shock. Kili looked from his brother to his uncle and repeated his two new words, "Fi-wi. For-in."

Thorin felt his dark mood lighten slightly as he looked at his nephews. Fili was desperately trying to get Kili to repeat his name as many times as he could and Kili was clearly getting tired of this game. In a rare show of affection Thorin hugged the boys to him, both of them immediately hugging back. Once they were released Fili made himself comfortable, head on his uncle's chest while Kili put his two middle fingers back in his mouth, fighting to keep his eyes opened. Thorin started up the rocking again, hoping to put the boys to sleep. Kili had just started with tiny baby snores when Thorin realized that his mind wasn't plagued with memories of death but instead was running through a list of things he needed to do the next day. Looking down at his nephews he felt a surge of gratefulness toward them for drawing him out of his rather dark mood that had been plaguing him for days.

Dis walked out of her bedroom as quietly as she could. She had been hoping to check on her brother who she knew was once again sitting in front of the fire, not sleeping. His thoughts had been excessively dark of late and had led to an insomnia that was concerning her. Noticing the fire going Dis felt her hopes sink and she approached to ask if Thorin needed anything. What she saw was not what she expected and was better than she could have hoped. Thorin was asleep in the rocking chair, Fili and Kili snoring softly on his lap. Dis watched them for a few long minutes before she shook herself back into functionality. After stoking the fire to assure it wouldn't go out, Dis grabbed one of the quilts from the sofa and draped it over them. Giving them one last fond smile, she returned to her room for the night.


	10. Broken Legs

Thorin, son of Thrain, grandson of Thror marched through the halls of the Blue Mountain nodding occasionally at the Dwarves he past. He had returned from a two week scouting mission to hear that his nephews, his heirs, the closest things he would ever have to sons of his own, had snuck away to join an orc hunt shortly after he left. The older Fili had escaped with a just few nasty cuts and bruises and his brother had broken his leg. It wasn't serious and was expected to heal fully but that didn't change the fact that they had scared their mother half to death. Arriving at the home he shared with his sister and her sons he walked in without knocking intent on giving his nephews a stern talking to. As he entered he came upon Kili, limping badly, as he headed from the couch to the table, intent on grabbing one of the apples sitting in bowl in the centre of it. As he grasped his prize Thorin spoke, "Are you supposed to be walking around yet?"

Kili went to spin around before he pitched forward from his lack of balance. Thorin lurched forward and caught him before he fell, gently steering him into a chair. Kili looked at his uncle in surprise, "Uncle Thorin? When did you get here?"

Thorin raised an eyebrow, "I returned today...and I heard about you and your brother's little orc hunt. Are you supposed to be walking around yet?"

Kili had the decency to look slightly abashed, "Ummm"

Thorin crossed his arms, "Ummm is not an answer."

Kili sighed, "The healer said I could start putting some weight on it...soon."

Thorin raised his eyebrow, "That doesn't mean walking." He slung his nephew's arm around his shoulders and deposited him back on the couch before seating himself next to him, "Where's your brother?"

Kili settled himself and adjusted his bad leg onto the stool placed in front of the couch for that reason, "He went to the market with Mother. She's making stew tonight and Fili knows what I like...and what I can keep down."

"You're ill?"

"The pain medicine and I don't get along. I tried solid food yesterday and it didn't go well. Mother thinks stew might be safe and she took Fili with since I can't walk."

Thorin looked his nephew over. He seemed to be healing well, "You two are possibly the most foolish creatures in middle earth."

Kili groaned internally. He knew this was coming. Everyone he and his brother had come in contact with had given them this lecture since they returned home, "We know. We've already gotten thoroughly yelled at by Mother. And the healers. And every other Dwarf we've come in contact with...and I can't really argue with them."

That was a surprise. Usually his youngest nephew was headstrong and stubborn, rarely-if ever-admitting he was wrong.

Kili continued, "In our defense everyone said we fought well...until the Warg fell on me."

"What in Durin's name possessed you both to do something this foolish?"

Kili sighed and dropped his head back against the sofa, "We want to be useful. We're nearly done with our weapon training and we figured some experience would be good for us."

Thorin felt like shaking him, "You could have both died."

"We didn't though. You're always telling me I'm a good shot and Fili's the best I've seen with a sword...besides you, Uncle. We aren't children anymore."

"Yes you are!" Thorin snapped. He looked at Kili who was staring at him with what everyone now called the 'kicked puppy eyes'. Thorin took a deep steadying breath before speaking again in a calmer tone, "You both are still too young to be going on hunts. I don't care how good either one of you are during training. You're still too young...Kili, I was your age when I first took up my first sword. If you really wanted to prove your worth running off to get yourselves killed was not wise. When you have healed and you and your brother have spent some time cleaning out the forges as punishment we can discuss you both joining me on patrol. Neither of you are ready for hunts yet but patrol is a good starting point that even your mother will agree to."

Kili's puppy dog eyes turned into a brilliant smile at his uncle's offer, "I think we could deal with patrol."

They settled into a companionable silence until Thorin noticed Kili tossing the apple from the table back and forth from hand to hand. Remembering his nephew's mention of his stomach upset he looked at him questioningly, "If the pain medicine is bothering your stomach why are you eating apples?"

Kili smiled sheepishly, "I'm not. Fili and I have been using them to play catch."

"I can guarantee that playing catch with apples isn't the reason your mother bought them at the market."

Kili's head dropped against the back of the couch with a sigh, "I'm bored. All I do is sit here."

"Make arrows for yourself."

"Mother got sick of the feathers on the floor. That and I've made enough for the next few months."

"Read a book."

Kili gave his uncle a look, "I don't read. That's more Fili's area. Reading gives me a headache."

Thorin couldn't hold back a small snort, "Well, you give us all headaches so I think it might be fitting punishment."

Kili's pout returned and Thorin couldn't help but reach over and ruffle his nephew's hair fondly. Kili batted him off and leaned back against the couch with a sigh. With a small glance at his uncle Kili leaned his head back and placed the apple on the bridge of his nose, trying to balance it. Thorin watched him for a minute before shaking his head, "You look like an eager dog trying to do a trick."

Kili dropped his head with a half-hearted glare, the apple rolling onto his lap, "Why does everyone compare me to a dog?"

"What do you mean?"

Kili sighed, "I keep getting called a puppy. Or being told I look like an eager puppy...or that I have puppy eyes. I'm not a dog."

Thorin fought a smile, "Your Uncle Frerin used to tell me I had puppy eyes when we were younger."

That seemed to brighten Kili a bit, he always loved any chance to be like his uncle, "Really?"

Thorin nodded and Kili stared at him, clearly not seeing it. Thorin nearly laughed at the expression on his nephew's face, "You'll grow out of the puppy phase."

"Not soon enough," Kili grumbled. Thorin didn't bother holding back his smile this time around and they lapsed back into silence again. Kili was just placing the apple on his nose to try balancing it again when the stone door slid open and Fili and Dis entered. Kili brightened instantly upon seeing his brother. Fili tossed the basket full of food onto the kitchen table before throwing himself onto Thorin's chair near the fire. Dis cleared her throat loudly.

"Hello Uncle Thorin," She said pointedly.

Fili instantly sat up straighter and looked at Thorin, "Hello Uncle."

Kili just smirked at his brother, "I already got my lecture."

Fili groaned but Thorin cut them off, "Incredibly foolish. Both of you. But I've gathered you already know that."

Fili nodded and wisely kept his mouth shut, waiting for Thorin to continue, which he did, "I already discussed a few things with your brother. Both of you will be cleaning out the forge for a few weeks once Kili is back on his feet."

Fili couldn't stifle his groan and Thorin waited for him to finished with a smirk, "If, and only if, I feel you've learned your lesson and don't need some time mucking out all the stables, you and Kili will join me on patrol. We'll start here, around the mountain and see how you handle taking and following orders. You're not ready for orc hunts. This little excursion proved that."

Fili and Kili exchanged a glance before looking back at their uncle. Fili gave Thorin a look that he hoped showed his regret for his actions and not his excitement in going on future patrols, "Yes sir. We're sorry."

Thorin looked at both of them sternly before rising, "I'm going to help your mother with dinner. Don't run off."

Both boys grinned at him and Thorin just shook his head fondly before walking to where his sister was cutting up carrots near the stove. Dis looked him over and handed him a knife and a turnip, "Start cutting."

Thorin did as he was told and waited for his baby sister to speak again, "You went easy on them. I think you're going soft."

Thorin gave her a glare and realized she was smirking at him, "I resent that, Sister."

Dis put her chopped carrots in a large pot before grabbing a potato, "Patrols?"

Thorin shrugged, "I was their age once. I remember how badly Frerin and I wanted to go out and hunt. They are skilled and patrols are a safe way to appease them for now."

Dis just shook her head and grabbed his knife and turnip, "You're taking too long. Go set the table."

She watched as Thorin began slowly setting the table shooting a fond glance at his nephews as he did so. Fili and Kili were throwing an apple at each other, chatting happily. Dis added more vegetables to the pot on the stove and watched as Fili whipped the apple toward Thorin who caught it with ease and threw it back to Kili, mindful of the fact he couldn't move much. A game of three way catch began and Thorin abandoned his job to join his nephews. Dis took over setting the table with a fondly annoyed sigh, "Men."


	11. Chills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mildly (very mildly) connects with my story Prospective and a future story Adventures of Kili: Dwarf Ranger.

Fili wandered the halls of the Blue Mountains with a bounce in his step. He had the day off from working the forge with his uncle, his mother had been baking all day which meant sweets, and Kili was due home from one of his excursions with the rangers in five days time. Things couldn't get better. Winking at a few of the Dwarf girls his own age that were huddled in a corner, Fili entered the main hall. He immediately noticed a group of men standing in the corner in green cloaks. Standing with them was a smaller figure Fili would know anywhere. Fili broke out into a giant smile and walked over to them. Grabbing a handful of messy brown locks Fili tugged gently and the figure whipped around. Kili and Fili locked eyes for a moment, Kili's smile matching his brother, "Did you miss me?"

Fili's grin widened, "Hardly. It was blissfully quiet without you around. You should leave more often."

Kili rolled his eyes and hugged his brother, "You're such a liar."

Fili returned the hug just as tightly, "I try."

When they parted Fili took in his brother's appearance. Kili was damp, hair disheveled and messy, and his face was flushed. The other rangers were standing around him looking just as disheveled and almost concerned, "You're sick aren't you?"

Kili swatted away his brother's hand when he went to check his forehead for a fever, "I'm fine. I'm just looking forward to getting home and getting dry."

The oldest human, a man Fili had met many times before named Dydoc, spoke, "It stormed two nights ago. Freezing rain. He's not the only one of us who is ill. That's why we returned him early. We didn't think Lord Thorin would appreciate us keeping Kili while he was sick."

Fili threw an arm around his brother's shoulders, "I'll take him from here."

The rangers bid them both a fond farewell before leaving the mountain. Fili turned his brother and began to lead him out of the dining hall. As they walked Fili noted his brother's shivers, "How did you manage this one?"

Kili shrugged, "Just my luck I guess. I brought my lighter cloak with me because it's been warm out. Of course the freezing rain started and I haven't been able to get dry since."

Fili looked his brother over more closely as they walked. Kili shivered continuously, his eyes were slightly glazed and glassy, his cheeks were pink from fever, and he looked damn tired. Fili slipped off his dry, warm, fur lined coat and placed it over his brother's shoulders, "Wear this."

Kili gave him a glare and shrugged the coat off, "I'm not a child."

"I know. You're freezing and wet though. This is warm and dry. Common sense."

Kili hoisted the coat back onto his shoulders and coughed, "All I can think about is a hot bath, Mum's cooking, and my bed."

Fili grinned, "Mum has been baking all day."

Kili's eyes lit up, "I knew there was a reason I came home."

Fili snorted, "Yeah...the fever you have had nothing to do with it."

Kili bumped his brother's shoulder which was returned. They continued to walk down the hall, ramming into each other every few steps until Kili's laughs turned into barking coughs. Fili paused and looked at his brother in concern, "You really are sick, aren't you?"

Kili straightened and caught his breath, "I'm fine. I'm not the only one that got sick. It's done nothing but rain for days."

"Well you're home now. And if you play sick well enough you can get Mum to do whatever you want."

Kili smirked, "I can do that anyway. I'm the baby."

"The cute thing isn't going to work when you have your beard," Fili reminded him with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm the baby of the family. I'm always cute," Kili quipped back with a grin.

Fili ruffled his brother's hair in annoyance and Kili stuck his tongue out at him. Fili snorted, "Mature."

"I learned from the best."

They lapsed back into silence, simply enjoying each others company before they arrived at their home.

"Mum! Look who I found!" Fili announced, swaggering into the room.

Dis was at the kitchenette counter, placing cookie batter on a tray when she heard her son's arrival. Wiping her hands on her apron she turned and was met with the sight of her smiling youngest, home days early, "Kili!"

She approached him, arms wide and Kili had to bend to hug her. When she finally let him go she looked him over with a critical eye. No blood, no bulge of bandages under his clothes, he didn't have any bruises, however his cheeks were flushed with fever and his eyes were a little glassy as well, "You're sick."

"I'm fine. I just want food, a hot bath, and to sleep in my own bed," Kili told her, swinging off Fili's coat and throwing it at him.

Fili hung his coat next to the door before turning and catching Kili's cloak and coat to hang up as well.

Dis smiled, "I think we can manage all of those things. Any requests for dinner?"

"You didn't ask me what I wanted for dinner!" Fili protested.

Kili stuck his tongue out at his brother again, "That's because I'm Mum's favorite."

Dis rolled her eyes as the boys began to bicker good-naturedly. Eventually she put an end to to it just by speaking. Her boys knew better than to speak when she was, "Kili go get cleaned up. Fili you can go down to the pantry and pick up the food I need."

Kili disappeared into the bathing chamber and Dis snagged Fili just as he was about to leave. She placed a cookie in his hand with a smile, "I love both my boys equally. I don't have a favorite."

Fili beamed at his mother before kissing her cheek and running out the door.

Thorin Oakenshield walked into his home, immediately taking off his boots to avoid a lecture from his sister. He slung his coat onto the back of Dis's rocking chair and turned. Fili was at the kitchenette counter, putting food from the pantry away, all the while whistling brightly. Hearing his uncle Fili spun around and grinned, "Guess who I found in the Main Hall today?"

Thorin declined to answer, instead just raising an eyebrow as he headed to the bathing chamber which was curiously shut. Fili answered his own question brightly, "Kili's home!"

That made Thorin stop, "He wasn't due home for five days."

Fili nodded, popping a cookie into his mouth, "I know. Bad weather so they brought him back early. That's who's in the bathing chamber."

A glance at the front door showed that Kili's peg was indeed occupied by by his coat and ranger cloak. Thorin didn't bother to fight his smile and joined his nephew at the counter. Thorin was reaching for a cookie when someone whacked him on the back of the head. Dis grabbed the plate of cookies away from her brother and son, "Those are for after dinner!"

Thorin rubbed the back of his head and glared at his baby sister who ignored him, pointedly, "Kili is home and I need to start dinner. Both of you are in my way."

Both Dwarves instantly retreated and moved to the sitting room, Fili throwing himself onto the sofa, Thorin standing in front of the fire, arms crossed over his chest. Fili was nearly bouncing in his seat, the excitement of having his partner in crime evident all over his face. Thorin could only shake his head mentally; ah, the joys of youth, "Is your brother injured?"

Fili shook his head, "Nope. He is running a bit of-"

He was cut off by the bathing chamber door sliding opened, Kili stepping out. A towel was slung over his shoulders to prevent his wet hair from soaking his shirt. Kili froze the in the doorway, realizing he was being watched. He gave them a bright smile, "Hello."

Thorin looked him over with the same critical eye Dis had, "Are you alright?"

"Mmhm," Kili nodded, "It was dull this time out. Bad weather. No orcs."

"Good," Dis, Thorin, and Fili said at the same time making Kili pout.

"I can handle myself, you know," Kili huffed before continuing, "Rain gave me the chills but I'll be better in a day or two."

Kili joined his brother on the sofa and Thorin walked himself to the bathing chamber, though not before ruffling Kili's hair fondly, making the brunette swat at him half-heartedly. Fili took in his brother's shivers and stood slowly, "Go get the blanket off the bed, I'll start a fire."

Kili grinned at him, "Thanks Fee."

Fili shot him a grin back before walking over to the wood they had stored next to the fireplace to start a fire. Kili rose and went into the bedroom he shared with his brother, returning moments later with one of the thickest blankets on Fili's bed wrapped around his shoulders. The younger brother settled himself down next to the elder in front of the, now blazing to life, fire. Fili, feeling Kili beside him, leaned back against his brother so they were sitting back to back.

Dis turned from her place at the stove and watched her sons. Fili was facing away from her but she could see smoke coming from the end and assumed he had taken his pipe out. Kili was facing her and already had his eyes closed, head tilted back to rest against his brother's shoulder. Glancing back over her shoulder at the stove top Dis made a decision.

Checking to make sure the chicken in the oven was cooked fully (it was), Dis filled up three plates, adding potatoes and carrots from the pot on stovetop (she had long ago foregone her attempt to make her sons eat green vegetables). The female head of the Durin line walked two of the plates over to her boys before settling down in her rocking chair with her own helping of food. Her sons looked at her in surprise and she grinned at them, "I think we can afford to eat in front of the fire tonight."

Fili, his mouth already full of food, looked at the bathing chamber door, back to his mother, "What about Uncle Thorin?"

"Your uncle is a big boy. He can fix his own plate."

Both boys grinned at her before continuing to stuff their faces with an eagerness shown only in still growing Dwarves. Thorin exited out of the bathing chamber and was met with the delicious smells of his sister's cooking. Glancing at the table he found it empty but a quick pan of the room revealed his sister and nephews around the fire. Thorin made himself a plate of food before joining his family in the sitting area, settling down on the sofa across from the fireplace.

As Thorin ate he looked over his youngest nephew. Kili seemed to be uninjured but his cheeks were flushed and he seemed chilled even though he was wrapped in a thick quilt that usually laid on Fili's bed, "Kili."

The Dwarf in question turned to look at him, "Yes Uncle?"

"Are you sick?"

Kili groaned and dropped his head back against Fili's shoulder. Fili, on his part just shook with contained laughter, "Told you that you wouldn't be able to hide it."

Thorin patiently waited for an answer, which he did eventually get, "A little. Just chilled mostly. It's been nothing but freezing rain and my cloak wasn't thick enough. Avaric, Gaenry, and Glir all got sick as well."

Thorin frowned, "I told Amon he had to take care of you."

Kili's face took on a mildly panicked look, "He does! I don't need taking care of. I should have brought a heavier cloak. It's fine. Don't do anything."

"Your uncle isn't going to do anything," Dis soothed, "Give me your plates to take to the sink."

Both boys obediently handed their plates to their mother who took them to the counter to be cleaned before returning to the fire with a plate filled with desserts, "Cookies or a pastry. Not both."

Kili and Fili both made a face of protest but obeyed. Thorin and Dis shared a fond glance between them before Thorin reached over and snagged a cookie himself with a wry look at his sister, "Am I allowed to have one now?"

Dis raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure. Have you finished your dinner?"

Thorin pointedly nodded to his finished plate before a round of coughs from Kili drew everyone's attention to him. Kili stifled himself in a mix of his sleeve and the quilt he was wrapped in until his breathing settled, "Sorry."

Dis smiled at him softly, "Bed."

"But Mum-" Kili protested before he was cut off again.

"Bed," Dis insisted.

Kili rose with a slight groan and walked to the room he shared with Fili, "Night."

"I'll be in after I finish cleaning up to stoke the fire, dear," Dis told him before heading to the sink, Thorin following behind.

Fili excused himself to bathe leaving the two siblings alone to clean. Dis handed her brother a cleaned plate to dry with a smile, "Thank you."

Thorin just nodded and looked back toward the room Kili had disappeared into, "Glad he's home?"

Dis nodded, "Very. I always worry when he leaves."

"Mm," Thorin agreed, "He's fine. Chilled but fine. A good night's sleep will fix that."

Dis took the plate he was drying from him, "Go set up the fire in the boys' room for me. I'll finish here."

Thorin ducked into his nephews' bedroom and glanced over at Kili's bed. His youngest heir was already sound asleep, breathing deep and even. Thorin smiled at him fondly before striking a flint into the already filled fireplace, lighting the logs instantly. Rising back onto his feet Thorin ran a fond hand over the back of Kili's head and the brunette didn't even stir. Thorin went to exit the door and nearly crashed into Fili who was entering. Fili back peddled and gave his uncle a bright grin, "Checking on Kee?"

Thorin nodded, "Already asleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Fili bid him good night before settling on his own bed with a book from his bedside table. He had barely read two sentences when Kili stirred, "Fee?"

The blonde head shot up and he looked at his brother, "Do you need anything?"

Kili shook his head sleepily, "I wasn't sure if you were in here."

"I am."

Silence regained control before Fili paused in reading again, "Kili?"

"Mm?" Came to noise from the bed.

Fili smiled, "I'm glad you're home."

Kili popped open one eye and grinned at his brother, "Me too."


	12. Crashes, Bumps, and Bruises

Thorin and Frerin watched from their place on the floor in front of their sister's sofa as Fili took hesitant steps across the floor. Frerin grinned at Thorin, "I still can't believe he's walking."

Thorin smiled back slightly, "Next thing we know we'll be teaching him how to use a sword."

Frerin chuckled at that, "He'll be a great warrior. We'll make sure of that."

They were so involved with their conversation the brothers didn't see Fili making his way unsteadily toward the side table. Frerin glanced away from Thorin in time to see Fili topple forward and crash his head into the corner of the table. Fili fell to the floor and looked around for a few seconds before wailing loudly. Thorin instantly grabbed his nephew and looked him over. There was a small bruise forming the corner of his forehead but other than that he seemed fine. Frerin looked at his older brother in a panic, "Dis is going to kill us!"

As if on command their younger sister walked through the door with a basket filled with clean clothes, "Why am I going to kill you?"

Frerin's mouth opened and closed like a fish for a few minutes while Fili wailed in his other uncle's arms. Dis turned her attention from her brother to her son and knelt on the floor in front of them. Fili held out his arms to his mother, wails growing louder. Dis took him onto her lap and clucked her tongue, "Poor baby. What happened?"

Thorin and Frerin exchanged worried looks before Thorin spoke hesitantly, "We weren't watching and he bumped his head on the corner of the side table."

"Mm," Dis acknowledged, eyes not leaving Fili.

"We're-we're sorry...we're horrid uncles. We should have been watching him," Frerin stammered out.

Dis gave her brother and odd look, "What?"

"He fell because we weren't watching him," Frerin explained.

Dis shook her head with a roll of her eyes, "No. He fell because he's learning how to walk. Babies fall. It happens. You're both excellent uncles."

Both Thorin and Frerin brighten and seemed to swell with pride at that statement and Dis rolled her eyes again. Brothers...always needing reassurance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kili was that toddler who went from crawling to standing to running. He was incredibly active and hard to keep up with and needed constant supervision. With only Dis home most of the time and Fili demanding attention as well, this proved to cause some difficulty. It was one such occasion that Fili needed help washing his hands and Dis turned her back for just a minute. A minutes was all Kili needed to go crashing into the arm of Thorin's chair and bite down hard on his lower lip, enough to break through the skin.

Dis and Fili heard the screams and Dis swung Fili back onto the floor to dart over to where her youngest sat on the floor, lip gushing blood. Kili was instantly on his mother's lap as she settled down on the floor, pressing her skirt to his mouth, "Kili...Kili...Kili darling, you have to let me see!"

It was this scene Thorin walked in on, filthy from his day in the forge, "What happened?"

Dis was slightly distressed from both her son's injury and the struggle to see exactly what had happened, "He crashed into your chair. I think he just bit his lip hard."

Thorin knelt down in front of his sister and nephew and held out his arms to receive Kili, "Let me see."

Kili's lip was swollen but the blood had slowed enough to see the small teeth marks. Thorin stood and settled Kili onto his hip, "There are some grapes in the cellar that are cold enough to help with that. Would you like some grapes?"

Kili's tears slowed and he blinked at his uncle owlishly, "Gape?"

Thorin nodded, "Mmhm. Grapes."

Dis smiled slightly as her brother took her now happy son out of the home. It was times like these she couldn't be more grateful for having him around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kili watched as Fili ran through his practice drills, two wooden swords flailing. A spark of curiosity ran through him. Fili certainly looked like he was having fun. With a determined look Kili walked toward his brother, eager to participate. Fili, so engrossed in his play, didn't even hear his baby brother approach until it was too late. The blonde spun around and smacked Kili firmly on the head, sending him onto the ground. Kili immediately burst into tears and Fili dropped his swords in shock.

Thorin, who had been talking with Dwalin nearby heard the scream and cries and bolted over, "What happened?"

Fili looked up at him with tear filled eyes, "I hit him on the head because he got too close while I was practicing!"

Thorin looked over his youngest nephew with a careful eye. There was a sword shaped welt that would no doubt become a bruise by morning, "Are you all right Kili?"

Kili cried out something unintelligible and Thorin withheld a sigh, "I can't understand you."

Kili stopped his tears slightly, "I want one!"

Thorin went to respond before stopping, "What?"

Kili sniffled and wiped at his eyes pitifully, "I want a sword too!"

Thorin sighed, "Is that why you're crying?"

Kili nodded, "Fee has two! I want one! He should share!"

Thorin sighed once again and shook his head slowly. He would never understand his younger nephew...nevertheless he did have an idea in mind for a sword design that would fit the boy well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fili bounced happily on his bed. Technically yes, it was nap time, but in Fili's mind he was far too old for a nap. Next to him, in his crib, Kili slept peacefully.

Now, Fili had heard many a time, 'Do NOT jump on your bed!' but it was fun and nothing bad could happen...

Not long after he thought that particular thought his feet went out from under him and Fili's head smashed onto the footboard of the bed, eye hitting the bed post directly. He rolled back onto the bed and took a few deep breath before screaming loudly.

Dis and Thorin had been sitting at the table, talking softly when a thump followed by Fili's scream-closely followed by Kili's cries at being woken-came out from the boy's bedroom. Both adults were on their feet in seconds, running to the room. Kili was crying from his crib and Fili was lying on the bed, hands clutching his left eye with both hands. Dis managed to pry her son's hands away from his face and groaned, "You were jumping on the bed, weren't you?"

Fili nodded and his hands went back over his eye. Dis turned to her brother who was doing his best to calm the baby, "Thorin, I need you to go get some of the cold meat from cellar."

Thorin put Kili back in the crib and did as he was told. Dis just frowned at her son, "This is why I tell you not to jump on the bed. You fall, you hurt yourself, and now you're going to have a black eye for a few weeks."

Sure enough, by the end of the day, Fili was supporting a lovely black eye. Dis made him place cold meat on it every night for a week to keep the bruising and swelling to a minimum. Fili handled it well and did as he was told. Soon enough he was nearly healed with just the barest hint of a bruise showing.

Of course the next day he walked into Kili's crib and blackened his other eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thorin walked over to the door, fully dressed for his day at the forge...yet something was missing, "Dis!"

His sister poked her head out of the door, "You bellowed?"

Thorin had the decency to look slightly cowed, "Have you seen my boots?"

Dis shook her head, "No...aren't they by the door?"

"No...and where are the boys?"

Dis walked out, laundry tossed over one arm, "I let them go outside. Bofur was in the hall and said he didn't mind keeping an eye on them at the toy shop. Why?"

Thorin sighed, "I have a sneaking suspicion to where my boots went."

Kili stood happily on top of the tall tree stump next to the toy shop and looked down at his brother, "You can almost reach the roof from here."

Fili looked up at him warily, "I don't think it's a good idea to be up there Kili...especially in Thorin's boots."

Kili grinned brightly, "But now I look like him!"

A throat cleared behind them and the boys spun around, Kili losing his balance in the large boots on his feet. He slipped down the stump and landed with a thud and Thorin's feet. Thorin instantly knelt down looked over Kili who grinned sheepishly up at him, "Are you all right?"

Kili nodded with a wince, "Ow. I think I landed on a rock."

Thorin plucked his shoes from his nephews feet before picking up Kili and sitting him on the tree stump, "Lift up your tunic. Let me see."

There was a slight red blotch on Kili's lower back but he seemed to be fine otherwise. Kili was replaced on his feet and Thorin settled himself down on the stump to switch his shoes, "Let's get you home to get your boots on...and no more stealing mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frerin and Thorin booked down the hallway, neck and neck, both determined to reach the end of the hall first. Dis turned the corner in time to see her brothers blow past, Frerin lose his footing, and go sliding down the hallway and crash into the wall. Dis doubled up with laughter, unable to control herself. Thorin held back his laughter the best he could and attempted to keep himself upright. Eventually he made it to Frerin and looked down at him, chuckling, "Nice."

Frerin just winced, "I won, didn't I?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dalla sat in her rocking chair, watching as her two sons ran about the room playing some game or were waving their toy axes about with enthusiasm. Glancing up from her needlepoint assured her that they were enjoying themselves and she smiled softly to herself. She finished the flower she had been working on and snipped away her thread before reaching in the basket next to her for a different colored spool. As she threaded her needle she glanced up to check on her boys again. Frerin and Thorin were running toward each other at a rather fast pace. Dalla frowned and cautioned them, "Boys...slow down before-"

She never got to finished her sentence before they collided with a thud. Dalla stood and tossed her needlepoint down, preparing herself for tears, "Are you all right?"

Thorin and Frerin stayed down for a moment, stunned, before getting back up and resuming their game with a battle cry. Dalla just shook her head in amusement and went back to her sewing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The city of Dale was in midst of their week long summer festival. For one week during the summer months the city itself celebrated with games, competitions, and even some small rides for the children. It was the last day of the festival when the sky decided to open up and pour nonstop. The ground was nothing but mud, the clouds were a dark gray, and the rain showed no sign of letting up.

Despite the horrid weather the inhabitants of Dale and Erebor continued the celebrating, not letting the rain dampen their spirits. Dis sat with Sagnus and her father in one of the tents. Currently Thrain, Sagnus, and a few of the Dale men were talking about one thing or another. Dis herself was sitting with one of her close friends from Erebor, a young forge worker her age named Freya. Dis looked longingly outside the tent with a sigh.

"Something wrong?" Freya asked her.

Dis shrugged, "I really want a muffin from the bakery. They're fresh and apple cinnamon and looked so good when we walked past earlier. I'm debating if it's worth it."

Freya grinned, "You have your rain cloak on. Might as well."

Dis stood up with a determined look, "You're right. I'll be back in a moment."

Dis pulled her cloak about her and tugged up her hood before darting into the rain.

The ground was incredibly slick but she kept her footing, determined to get her muffin. The bakery-a place that went by the name of The Dirty Duck and was owned by possibly the nicest family she had ever met-had freshly made apple cinnamon crumble muffins, one of which was given to her for free, despite her best efforts to pay them at least something. Bidding them a fond farewell Dis headed back into the rain with a spring in her step, delighted to finally have her muffin in hand.

From a tavern nearby Frerin and Thorin made small talk with the Men and Dwarves around them. Frerin glanced out in the window in time to see his baby sister pass by the window, a muffin in hand.

Frerin stuck his head out the opened window and called to her, "Dis!"

Her head whipped around and that one distraction was all it took. She missed a step and slid comically on her back into the mud. Her muffin went flying as she slid down the hill, landing in a heap at the bottom.

Her brothers were of no use. They just laughed hysterically, Frerin actually toppling from his seat. Dis got up gingerly, not hurt but utterly covered in mud from head to foot. Frerin and Thorin got ahold of themselves enough to stumble outside to her. Frerin couldn't help but grin, "Are you all right?"

Dis looked at him, distraught, "My muffin."

Freya listened in on the mens' conversation with disinterest. She was bored. Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and she turned to see who it was before bursting out laughing causing everyone to turn as well.

There in the doorway stood Dis, completely coated in a thick layer of mud, holding a pristine muffin in her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Kili's idea.

They had done it before when they were children but that had been quite some time ago...then again...it did look tempting.

Kili was leaning against the small, wooden, children's wagon with a grin that spelled trouble, "Come on Fili. You can't say that it doesn't sound like fun."

Fili sighed and gave in to temptation, "Fine. We can't let Thorin find out."

Kili jumped into the wagon with a grin, "Of course."

Fili grinned back, unable to help himself, "I'm not pulling you up the hill in the wagon. Get out."

His brother did as he was told and they trekked their way up to the top of the hill in the marketplace. At the top sat Ori, drawing in his beloved book. He noticed them with a bright smile and a small wave, "Hullo."

Kili stopped pushing and left Fili to his own devices, "Care to join us Ori?"

Ori's smile suddenly became wary, "Join you with what?"

Fili leaned the wagon against his leg to stop it from moving, "We're riding the wagon down the hill."

Ori frowned at them, "That sounds dangerous."

Kili rolled his eyes good-naturedly, "It'll be fine. We used to do this all the time when we were younger."

Ori gave him a look, "And isn't that how Fili broke his arm?"

Fili waved that comment off, "Minor detail. Want to join us?"

Ori shook his head, "No."

Kili grinned in that way that meant trouble, "Scared?"

Ori bristled, "No! I just think that it's a bad idea."

Fili turned the wagon so it was pointed downhill before climbing in, planting his foot so it wouldn't move, "We'll be fine."

Kili's grin just widened, "You're scared even though you're older than us?"

Had Ori been anyone else he would have rolled his eyes, "No. I'm older than you so I know when something is a bad idea."

He tried valiantly to ignore Kili who was making clucking noises as he climbed into the wagon behind his brother. Fili hushed his brother and shot Ori a glance, "You sure you don't want to join us?"

Ori hesitated for a moment before sighing, "Alright...I'll do it."

Kili beamed at him and helped Ori in behind him, "We'll be fine."

Ori had about half a second to regret his choice before Fili pushed off and down the hill they went.

It was fun. Truly. They were going at a decent speed for a wagon and they had figured out how to steer by leaning one way or another. Ori was just about to the point of enjoying himself when a large rock or small boulder entered their path. They tried to lean out of the way but it was in vain. They crashed, Fili going one way, Kili and Ori to the other.

Thorin Oakenshield was called from the forge at the sound of a crash and commotion. He ran out, sword he was working on in hand and came upon his nephews and Ori sprawled out on the ground, the remains of a wooden children's wagon shattered around them. Thorin looked over all three boys and found them fine; Fili and Kili laughed and Ori looking utterly horrified. Thorin rolled his eyes at his nephew's who beamed up at him, "How old are you?"

His question was met with bright grins and barely contained snorts of laughter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular chapter is based on my own experience the July before second grade. I went to a family reunion at a farm some distant relative had. I spent most of my time playing with the kitten but they had an unfinished tree house nearby that I somehow ended up in. There was a spider in the tree with me that one of the older kids told me was highly poisonous and would kill me. I jumped out of the tree and landed on my left arm. When I stood up my arm was bent in the wrong direction and I freaked. I was rushed to the hospital where, when I found out I had to get a shot, I declared we could leave my arm that way and tried to leave. Turns out I had dislocated the larger bone which is extremely rare. They tried to pop it back in place for a goo hour and were prepping me for surgery when the doctor decided to try one more time. It worked, I spent 7 weeks with my entire arm in a cast and went to physical therapy once a week for six months. I still can't straighten or bend my arm all the way and my elbow does hurt when the weather changes dramatically or it rains a lot.

"Come on, Kee!" Fili crowed from his place high in the tree's branches.

Kili, with a look of determination on his face, climbed higher, tiny limbs struggling to keep up with his elder brother, "I'm coming!"

Finally reaching the branch his brother sat on, Kili swung himself up and settled down next to his brother with a grin, "I did it!"

"Sure did!" Fili swung an arm around his brother's shoulders, "Told you that you could!"

They lapsed into silence, tiny legs kicking as they surveyed the world around them. Fili began humming happily before movement in the corner of his eye caused him to quiet. Crawling along the tree trunk was a spider. A large spider, nearly the size of his palm, "Kee...Kee, don't move."

His little brother froze instantly, "What?"

Fili looked from the spider to the ground, "There's a spider in the tree. A big one. I'm going to jump down first. Then you, alright?"

Kili nodded, eyes wide. Fili inched to the edge of the branch they were sitting on before dropping down and landing in a crouch, "Your turn Kili."

Kili looked down at where his brother was and swallowed. Suddenly he seemed much farther up then he did at first, "I can't."

Fili looked at the spider. It hadn't moved but he wasn't wiling to risk leaving Kili up there, "Come on Kili. I've seen you jump down much farther."

Kili took a deep breath before shutting his eyes and dropping down, landing hard on his front, left arm under him. Fili was instantly at his brother's side, eyes concerned, "Kili!"

Kili got to his knees slowly and took a deep breath, "Ow."

He tried to check himself over before he realized with panic, that he couldn't move his left arm. Slowly he looked down and screamed at what he saw.

Bofur, son of Kolir settle back into his chair with a smile. It was a gorgeous day. The weather was warm, bordering on hot but a slight breeze went by every few minutes to keep the air from becoming stifling. Bofur looked at his brother and cousin, both of whom were lazily going about their work, clearly enjoying the weather. He opened his mouth to say something before a loud child's scream was heard. Instantly all three toy makers were on their feet and out of the shop. A few yards away, standing at the base of the small tree children were often seen climbing on, were two small Dwarflings. Bofur hurried over, his cousin close behind with Bombur attempting to keep up. He instantly recognized the two children as Thorin Oakenshield's nephews, Fili and Kili. Both boys were crying and it was very apparent why.

Young Kili's left arm was bent slightly at the elbow...in the wrong direction. Bofur dropped to one knee beside them, "What happened?"

Fili looked at him with massive eyes, "There was a spider in the tree so I jumped down and told Kili to jump! He's jumped from higher places before but he fell and his arm is backwards!"

Bofur looked Kili over before making a decision and scooping Kili up into his arms, "Is your uncle in the forge?"

Fili nodded, "I'm sorry!"

Bofur smiled down at, "It's not your fault, Fili. Your brother will be just fine. We just need to get him to a healer."

Fili nodded slowly and wiped away a few tears. Bofur stood, wincing in sympathy as Kili gave a whimper of pain. By this time his brother had reached them and Bofur turned to him, "Stay with Fili. We'll go take Kili to his uncle."

Bombur looked at the small, blonde Dwarfling with a smile, "Come with me. I think we can find a toy or two for you and your brother."

Fili brightened slightly at that and slowly began to follow him before glancing back at his brother. Bofur gave him a reassuring look, "He'll be just fine. Go ahead."

After making sure Fili was indeed going with Bombur, Bofur and Bifur took off in a quick walk in the direction of the forge with a crying Kili.

Thorin Oakenshield was hard at work in the forge. It was slowly heading into summer and the weather was beautiful. Thorin had sent the boys off to play in the market in the hopes they'd burn off some energy. He had just plunged the blade he was working on into a barrel of water when he heard his name called in a panic. Thorin darted out of the forge and saw Bofur hurrying toward him, a sobbing Kili in his arms, "What happened?"

Bofur turned Kili slightly and Thorin stomach twisted at the sight of his nephew's arm, "Apparently he fell out of tree and landed wrong."

Thorin took Kili from him and winced as Kili cried out in pain when his arm was jostled, "It's all right Kili."

Kili just cried harder and buried his head in his uncle's shoulder, "It hurts!"

"I sent Bifur ahead to Oin's and Bombur has Fili in the shop," Bofur told Thorin, "I think he dislocated his elbow. I did that once when I was a bit older than Kili and fell off my pony."

Thorin began walking, keeping his strides even to prevent Kili from being jostled. Kili's cries had increased and he was bordering on hyperventilating. Thorin ran a soothing hand over his nephew's back in an attempt to sooth him, "It'll be alright Kili. You're going to be fine."

Kili just whimpered, "I want Mama!"

"Do you want me to go get Lady Dis for you?" Bofur asked with a glance at the pair.

Thorin gave him a mildly grateful look, "Thank you."

With a sympathetic look at Kili, Bofur darted off as quickly as he could, back in the direction of the mountain. Thorin kept his pace brisk, eager to get Kili to the healers. His nephew continued to sob and Thorin kept up a continuation of soothing words, hoping to keep him calm.

As Oin's home came into view, Thorin could see Bifur waiting outside the door with Gloin as well. He quickened his pace and reached the door in a matter of moments. Gloin held opened the door for him and Thorin ducked inside with a nod of greeting at his cousin and Bifur. Oin already had the table set up and Thorin deposited Kili on it gently, "He fell out of a tree."

Oin nodded, "I know. Bifur told me what happened when he arrived."

Gloin appeared next to his brother's shoulder, concern written all over his face, "Is the Laddie all right?"

"He will be," Oin crouched as best he could so he could look Kili in the eye, "Let's take a look at your arm, hm?"

Kili nodded, still crying. Oin gently checked over his arm without moving it, clucking his tongue here and there before standing fully, "It's dislocated. I can't tell which bone moved until I examine it more but I want to get some pain medicine in young Kili before I do that."

Thorin nodded and sat down on the table, pulling Kili onto his lap, "You're being very brave Kili."

Oin bustled about his herbs and medicines, effectively making a concoction to create a tea for Kili to drink. Kili, on his part, buried himself into his uncle's arms and tried to stifle his cries as best he could. Thorin had one hand resting on the back of his nephew's head in an attempt to soothe. Gloin and Bifur lingered near the doorway, unsure of what to do.

Kili's cries had settled somewhat just as Oin finished making the tea. He spooned a healthy amount of honey into the cup before bending slightly in front of the young dwarf, "I need you to drink all of this Little One."

Thorin took the cup from Oin and held it to Kili's lips, allowing him to take a large mouthful. Kili swallowed and gagged, tears once again growing, "It tastes yucky!"

Thorin sympathized, "I know. It'll make your arm hurt less though. You have to finish it."

Kili took another drink and gagged again, "I want Mama!"

Thorin ushered Kili to take another drink, "She'll be here soon. Hopefully."

All the adults had their eyes trained on the door, in the hopes that Bofur and Dis would come through it. Thorin had gotten Kili to finished nearly all of the tea when that happened. Lady Dis came strolling through the door, calm and focused. She knelt down in front of her son with a soft smile, "I heard we had a little fall."

Kili nodded and held his good arm out to his mother, "My arm hurts."

Thorin handed Kili over to his mother who took him with a practiced ease, "I know it does. We're going to get that fixed. I need you to finish your last sip of tea though."

Kili did as he was told and gagged again, "I don't like it."

Dis ran a soothing hand over his head and turned to Oin, "How long before the tea dulls the pain?"

Oin walked over and shooed Thorin out of the way, "Soon. It's fairly quick acting. It has something for the pain and a sedative. He should be getting drowsy."

Kili rested his head back on his mother's shoulder with a small sob, "Mama...I just want to go home."

Dis stroked his hair and clucked her tongue in sympathy, "I know you do Baby Boy but we have to get your arm fixed first. It can't stay like this forever."

Kili looked up with huge, tearful eyes, "Why not?"

Dis made a small noise of amusement, "Because it would hurt, Darling. And I don't want you to hurt. So we're going to let Oin fix you up and get that arm the way it should be. And then we can go home."

Kili just sniffed miserably and cuddled back into his mother's arms. Dis calmly stroked a hand over his head, and swept a glance around the room. Her brother stood, hovering near them, Bofur, Bifur, and Gloin lingered near the doorway, eyes all focused on the small Dwarfling. Dis noticed with a combination of amusement and exasperation that all but herself, Oin, and a steadily growing drowsy Kili, looked ready to vomit from tension. Dis began to finger comb her son's hair as she looked at her brother, "He's going to be fine, Thorin. Children climb, children fall, accidents happen. He'll be fine. Won't you, Baby Boy?"

Kili took a dry, shaky breath, "My arm hurts. And I'm sleepy."

Oin walked over and looked into Kili's eyes, "The tea I made him seems to be working now. We're going to need to lay him down on the table."

Dis laid Kili down, allowing him to keep a firm grasp on her hand with his good arm as she sat down on the table at his side.

Oin ran a cautionary hand over Kili's bent arm, making clicking noises and noises of discovery as he felt along. Kili's breathing began to pick up as he watched and Dis did her best to distract him, "When we get home you can have whatever you want for dinner. Even if its cookies. You're being such a brave boy. I'm so proud of you."

Oin gently grasped Kili's elbow and pressed ever so slightly causing Kili to cry out in pain, "It hurts Mama!"

Dis swallowed hard but kept her calm, "I know Baby. It'll be over soon. You're doing so well."

Oin straightened and nodded in confirmation to himself, "Just as I thought. Dis, Gloin, Thorin, you're going to need to hold him down."

Dis moved down slightly and placed her free arm over Kili's waist, while still allowing him to grasp her hand, "Thorin..."

Thorin went by Kili's head and held down his shoulders and chest and did his best not to vomit. Gloin went to Oin's side of the table and held down Kili's legs with a grimace, not looking forward to what he knew was coming.

Bofur and Bifur watched in a mild amount of horror as Kili began to feed off the tension in the room and get more and more distressed. Bofur swallowed hard as Oin felt along Kili's arm one more time, "What are you going to do?"

Oin didn't even bother looking up, "We have to pop the bone back in place. Alright...on three. One...two...three!"

Oin leaned all his weight onto Kili's elbow and the child screamed in pain, his thrashing stopped by the three adult Dwarves pinning him. Dis kept up a litany of soothing words and Kili sobbed and begged them to stop. Oin let up on the pressure for a moment and allowed the child to catch his breath before once again laying his weight down on the dislocated bone. Kili's arm stayed stubbornly deformed as Oin let up once again, "It's not working. We may have to put him under and do surgery to manually moved it back in place."

Dis went white, "Can we try one more time? Please?"

Oin nodded, "On three. One...two...three!"

He laid down his weight and the bone snapped back into place with a satisfying 'pop!'.

Kili screamed as his vision went white before the pain back to quickly fade away. Tears immediately started flowing as the Dwarves let up on holding him down. Thorin lifted him into a sitting position and Dis gathered him up in her arms, "Good boy Kili! Your were so brave! My little warrior!"

Oin walked away from the table and returned with bandages and some sanded wood for a splint, "He needs to keep his arm bent like this for at least seven weeks or the bone could pop out again. Then we'll unbandage it and start with some basic movements to make sure it's working properly."

Dis turned Kili on her lap and he scrambled the best he could to stay in her arms, "No! Mama!"

Dis shushed him quietly, "This part won't hurt Darling. Promise."

Thorin and Gloin watched, pale and shaken, as Oin splinted the arm before wrapping it and effectively pinning it to Kili's chest.

Dis listened to the instructions on how to change the bandages to give his chest some breathers and create a sling instead as Thorin and Gloin looked on. Gloin turned to their esteemed leader with a sigh, "I dread the day Gimli does something like this."

Thorin nodded, mildly exhausted from the ordeal, "Hopefully he won't. Between the two of them and their antics, Dis and I are headed for an early grave from stress alone."

Dis made note of the herbs and plants she could use to dull the pain should it be needed as Kili continued to whimper softly every few, shaky breaths. Oin looked him over fondly, "You did very well Lad. We're all very proud of how brave you were. I'll see you back here in seven weeks."

Dis pressed a kiss to her son's head and stood, "Thank you Oin. Truly."

Oin brushed her off with a smile, "It's my job. Go get your other little one and get some rest tonight. I remember hearing talk of cookies for dinner if I heard correctly."

Kili brightened slightly at that, "I like cookies."

Dis kissed the side of her son's forehead and headed for the door, "Say thank you to Mister Oin and Mister Bofur and Mister Bifur."

Kili mumbled out a thanks before dropping his head onto his mother's shoulder, exhausted. Bofur and Bifur followed Dis out the door while Thorin lingered behind for a moment to speak with Oin, "There won't be any...lasting damaged, will there?"

Oin looked out the doorway where Dis and Kili had just left, "I don't believe so. He may sore if he uses that arm a lot. I understand you got him a bow recently."

Thorin nodded, "A small practice one. He's got incredible aim and I figured we should harness it."

Oin looked thoughtful, "His arm MAY...only MAY, mind you...bother him a bit if he shoots too often with one arm," He paused again, "And it probably will bother him a bit in damp weather like some old injuries do."

Thorin nodded, "Thank you. Really. I don't know what we would have done with him."

Oin went back to his counter and began cleaning up, "Think nothing of it. I'm fond of the boys."

Thorin smiled ever so slightly before bidding the two brothers farewell.

Upon reaching the toy shop Thorin found Kili, head resting on his mother's shoulder still, barely awake but with a wooden shield that bore the words; 'Warrior Kili, the Brave' on it in Dwarvish. Fili for his part looked like he had calmed down, though his eyes and cheeks were still flushed, not doubt from crying. The blonde had possibly the largest box of toys Thorin had seen in some time in his arms and was telling Kili all about what they would have to play with that night. Thorin couldn't help but smile at Fili enthusiasm, "I think Kili might just go to bed tonight, Little Prince. Maybe tomorrow."

Thorin relieved Fili of his burden and marveled at how the tiny Dwarfling was even able to lift it, "Are you sure they can have all these? It looks like they now have every toy in the shop."

Bombur nodded, "The toys are theirs. They had a rough day."

"I already asked the same thing," Dis informed Thorin before Kili interrupted.

"Can we go home, Mama?"

Dis nodded and held out her free hand for Fili to take, "Let's get you home and in bed. What do you say?"

Both boys echoed a thank you which Bombur smiled it, "You're perfectly welcome. I'm just glad Kili is alright."

Dis turned to her brother and he hoisted the new toy box onto his shoulder, "Don't you need to go back to the forge?"

Thorin shook his head and looked over at Kili, half asleep on his mother's shoulder, "Its fine. I don't want to miss out on cookies for dinner."

Fili perked up at that and spun around to face his uncle, breaking his mother grasp, "Cookies? For dinner? Really?"

Dis shrugged the shoulder not supporting Kili, "I did promise that. Sweets for dinner it is!"

Once inside their home in the mountain Kili was placed on the couch where Fili immediately joined him, wrapping one arm protectively around his shoulders, "Are you sure you're okay, Kee?"

Kili nodded sleepily, "It doesn't hurt anymore. It hurt a lot when they put it back the way it was 'possed to look. And the tea was yucky. Now I'm just really tired."

Dis looked over from her place at the stove where she was putting on a kettle to boil, "You uncle went to go get food from the pantry. He'll be back soon, we'll eat and then you can go to sleep. I think it would be best if Kili slept alone tonight. Fili, you can sleep in my room with me or on the couch out here."

Both boys looked at their mother in horror before Kili started protesting, "No Mama!"

Fili shook his head hurriedly, "I won't hurt him at night! Promise!"

"He won't hurt me! Promise!" Kili echoed.

Dis sighed, "Boys-"

Kili looked at her, eyes wide and pleading, "Please Mama?"

"...fine," Dis relented, "You both need to be very careful though."

Fili nodded enthusiastically, "I will. Promise!"

At that moment the stone door slid opened, revealing Thorin, arms ladened with cookies, pastries, and rock candy, "What are we promising?"

Dis sighed, "I wanted Kili to sleep alone in their bed tonight. The boys disagreed."

Thorin looked at the boys as he set down 'dinner' on the table, "They can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep in theirs tonight. Mine is twice the size of theirs and it'll give them that little extra room."

Dis looked ready to protest for a moment before relenting, having seen the wisdom of his idea, "If you're sure."

"I am. Now...I think Kili should get first pick because of how brave he was today."

Kili beamed and slid off the couch the best he could with Fili's assistance. Thorin lifted him onto his chair by the waist and the child immediately grabbed a cookie and munched away. Fili was in his seat next, mouth soon full of whatever he could get his hands on.

About two cookies in Kili fought a yawn and lost, "I'm sleepy."

"Let's get you to bed then, Sweetie," Dis persuaded gently, "You had a long day."

Kili frowned, "But we're having dessert for dinner! I don't want to go to sleep during dessert for dinner!"

"We can do dessert for breakfast tomorrow," Thorin compromised, "You can barely keep your eyes opened."

Kili yawned again and held the arm not pinned to his chest out. Dis obliged and soon he was tucked into Thorin's bed. A few minutes later he was joined by Fili, now in his night clothes and clutching Bear. The elder brother scrambled up on the bed and burrowed himself in the blankets, tucking himself around his brother, "Night Mama. Tell Uncle Thorin night too."

Dis kissed them both on top of their heads once more, "I will boys. Get some sleep."

Once outside Dis collapsed in her rocking chair and shut her eyes with a loud sigh. Her eyes popped open with a sweet smelling, hot cup of tea was waved under her nose. Thorin stood in front of her, two mugs of tea in his hands, "The tea was due to start whistling and I figured you could use some."

Dis took it gratefully, "Thank you..."

Thorin settled himself on the couch and sighed himself, "Well that was an adventure."

Dis rolled her eyes, "I'm done with adventure. I've had enough adventure in my lifetime. I don't need anymore," She took a sip of her tea before frowning ever so slightly, "Did you put rum in this?"

Thorin nodded, "I figure you we deserved it after today. You more than me...I have no idea how you stayed so calm."

Dis took a larger sip of tea before sighing again, "Neither do I. That was horrific. Why is it always Kili? He's too reckless for his own good."

Thorin snorted, "Trouble does seem to follow the boy...he reminds me so much of Frerin its almost painful."

Dis's gaze grew distant, "I just hope Kili's life isn't cut short as well."

Thorin took a sip of his own tea-though his contained far more rum than tea-and looked at his sister, "He has Fili with him. They're joined at the hip, those two."

Dis glanced at he door to Thorin's bedroom where her sons currently slept, "I just hope he doesn't have any lasting damage to his arm."

"Oin said that there shouldn't be. Just some soreness in damp weather. He's right handed so hopefully his bow training won't cause any problems."

Dis smiled slightly, "I don't envy you."

Thorin looked at his sister, trying to hide his look of puzzlement, "Why?"

Dis grinned at him impishly, "You're going to have to be the one to tell Kili he can't do training with his new bow for at least two months."

YEARS LATER

Bilbo Baggins, Hobbit of the Shire sat back against the large oak tree he was attempting to use to keep dry. He was incredibly sick of rain. For days now all it had done was rain. The Hobbit Burglar was rather cranky and eager to be left alone to wallow in his misery.

The company's only Hobbit watched as the Dwarves settled down for the night, putting up tarps and blankets or settling under trees in a vain attempt to keep dry. The Dwarves seemed to break into family groups at night; Balin and Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur, Oin and Gloin, Ori and Dori with a reluctant Nori staying nearby but far enough to seem distant, and lastly the Durin family.

Currently Dori was hovering over Ori while Nori called for him to leave the youngest brother alone. Bombur was already sound asleep with his brother and cousin still setting up a lackluster lean-to. Lastly Fili, Thorin, and Kili were setting up their own bedrolls at the base of a nearby tree with the youngest stopping every few minutes to stretch and bend his left arm.

The burglar, always eager to observe how the Dwarves interacted with each other, watched as Thorin kept a close eye on his nephew until his caught him rubbing at his elbow and upper arm with a frown, "Kili...how's your arm?"

Kili frowned as his hair fell in his face and brushed it aside, annoyed, "I'm fine."

Thorin gave him a look, "Oh really?"

Kili remained resolute, "Yes."

Fili gave his uncle a look, "You said you wouldn't hover."

Thorin rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically, "I'm not hovering. I'm checking on the health of my two favorite nephews."

Fili rolled his eyes right back, "We're your only nephews."

Thorin ignored that last comment and went about setting up a few of the leather tarps in a makeshift tent of sorts.

Bilbo lost sight of them as he began a conversation with Gandalf, sympathizing on his inability to light his pipe in the rain.

As the sky grew darker and Bilbo settled down to sleep the best he could in the wet he caught sight of their seemly always grim leader sleeping just outside the tent, his two nephews having been put under that cover. Bilbo smiled to himself and rolled over. Not hovering indeed.


	14. Exhaustion

Deep coughs echoed from the bedroom as Thorin paced outside of it, worry etched into his features. Inside that room lied his baby sister and a handful of healers, called by Thorin's request. Eventually the healers exited and Thorin nearly pounced on them, "How is she?"

One healer, an elderly Dwarf woman, gave him a soft, sympathetic smile, "It's just a mixture of the flu and exhaustion. Caring for her sons by herself has taken a lot out of her."

"Will she be alright?"

The healer nodded, "Aye. She needs to be on bed rest for a few days but she'll be just fine."

Thorin dismissed them all with a nod and walked into his sister's room. Dis was lying on the bed, eyes closed, looking worn and somewhat frail. Sensing her brother Dis's eyes blinked open, "Thorin?"

He was instantly at her side, "How are you feeling?"

Dis sighed softly, "Tired. I've felt better but I'll live."

"The healers want you on bed rest. Just for a few days."

Dis looked panicked, "I can't rest. I need to take care of the boys!"

Thorin sat on the side of her bed, "I'm taking some time from the forge. I'll take care of the boys. You just need to get well."

Dis coughed deeply and sank into her pillows, "Both of the boys are napping...and Kili is teething. He's fairly cranky."

Thorin nodded and stood, "Don't even think about them. I can handle it."

He was at the door when he heard Dis's voice, "Thank you."

He glanced back and nodded to show he had heard before walking back into the living quarters of his sister's home. He stood around awkwardly, unsure of what to do before finally settling himself onto the sofa. The fire was blazing merrily and didn't need to be stoked causing the room to be comfortably warm and toasty. Thorin looked around his sister's home morosely. Dis had moved as soon as she was able to after the birth of Kili, unable to bare living in the home she had shared with Sagnus. Where she was living now was hardly acceptable in Thorin's eyes. It was small, almost claustrophobically so, which was saying something coming from a Dwarf. The sitting room also served as the dining space, a small table in front of the fire. There was no kitchen thus there was no stove or oven. Fili and Kili were sharing a nursery that was barely big enough to be called a closet, let alone contain two Dwarflings, one of which seemed to be a bountiful fountain of constant energy. Speaking of Fili...

"Mama?" Came the cry from the nursery/closet.

Thorin rose and walked to the small room, opening the stone door. He had to stoop to get inside, something he noticed with a frown, and once he was inside he barely fit. Fili's bed and Kili's bassinet were nearly touching from the lack of space. Toys were strewn across the floor and Thorin watched his feet carefully to avoid stepping on any. Fili sat on his bed looking very cranky, "Mama?"

Thorin knelt at his nephew's bedside, "Shhh. Kili is sleeping still."

Fili pouted, clearly not awake fully, "I want Mama!"

Thorin swept Fili into his arms and carried him out of the room. The minute they were out of the doorway Fili started whining, "I don't have Blanket! I want Blanket!"

Thorin took a steadying breath and sat Fili on the couch, ducking back inside the nursery to grab the beloved, ratted blanket from Fili's bed. Kili squirmed slightly and he whimpered quietly from his bassinet. Thorin froze, hoping Kili wouldn't wake fully. The infant settled back into sleep and Thorin darted out quickly. Fili's blanket was passed to him and the toddler took it, "I want Mama!"

Thorin sat down next to his nephew, "Your Mother is sick. She needs her rest. I'm going to take care of you and your brother for the next few days."

Fili looked at Thorin and his lower lip trembled, "Is Mama going to be okay?"

Thorin swore quietly, realizing he should have downplayed Dis's illness, "She's going to be fine. She just needs some sleep. I promise."

Fili's worries disappeared and he climbed onto his uncle's lap, "I'm hungry."

Thorin felt a second of panic. He had no clue as to what the child should eat, nor did he have any idea where to get it without leaving Kili alone in the nursery, "What do you usually have when you wake up from your nap?"

Fili shrugged, clearly not in a good mood, "I want Mama."

Thorin closed his eyes briefly and ran over his options. Going to Dis under any circumstance was out. He could force Fili to wait, but that didn't seem wise. Thorin opened up the nursery door and looked in. Kili was still asleep and didn't seem to be close to waking at any point in the near future. Thorin turned back to his elder nephew who was pouting at him, "Let's go to the kitchens and get you something to eat."

Fili hopped off the couch and walked to his uncle, holding out one hand for Thorin to take. Thorin swung the boy into his arms knowing well that Fili would have trouble keeping pace with his longer strides. Fili looked at Thorin pleadingly, "Can I ride on your shoulders?"

Thorin withheld a sigh. At least Fili seemed to be less cranky and more alert as the minutes went by, "Alright."

He swung the small blonde onto his shoulders, holding onto Fili's legs to assure he stayed steady as they walked. They made it to the food pantry with nary a peep from Fili. The pantry itself was empty of other Dwarves, leaving Thorin alone with his nephew to pick out their snack. Staring at the shelves of food Thorin was at a loss...what do you feed a toddler after a nap? He swung Fili from his shoulders and placed him firmly on the ground in front of him, "Fili? What do you usually have for a snack?"

The blonde looked up at his uncle adoringly, "Cookies."

Somehow Thorin had some serious doubts about that. He just couldn't fathom Dis giving her eldest son cookies after a nap. That being said...he had the boys for the next few days while Dis recovered. (A thought that gave him a mild sense of fear. He had no idea how to handle bedtime.) He was also Uncle Thorin. What good was being the beloved uncle if he couldn't break the rules and give in now and again? Plus everyone loved cookies. Dis would have his head if she found out but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, "Alright. Cookies it is."

Fili beamed and excitedly pointed to one of the upper shelves far above his tiny head, "Those Uncle!"

Thorin obligingly brought down one of the wooden boxes and tucked it under his arm before swinging Fili over one shoulder making the child squeal in delight. Exiting from the pantry to the Food Hall, he plopped Fili down at the first empty table available. He handed the child one of the cookies before taking one himself and seating himself beside him. Fili munched away happily before a voice came from behind them, "Well what do we have here?"

Thorin turned slowly, recognizing the voice as his old friend, "Hello Balin."

Fili beamed at the Dwarf, face covered in crumbs, "Hi Mr. Balin!"

Balin ruffled Fili's hair fondly, "Enjoying your cookies?"

Fili nodded enthusiastically, bad mood clearly gone, "Yeah!"

Balin turned his attention back to Thorin, "How is Dis?"

"Exhaustion," Thorin explained, "I'll be out of the forge for a few days. I have the boys."

Balin nodded before his brow furrowed, "Where's the little one?"

"Still taking a nap."

"Alone?"

Thorin's stomach briefly plummeted. He didn't think anything could have happened to Kili in the time they had been gone, "He was still asleep. I didn't plan on leaving him for long."

Balin could see the nerves in every line of his leader's body, "Do you want to go check on him? I can keep an eye on Fili."

"Would you mind?"

Balin shook his head, "Not at all."

Thorin rose, "Alright. Thank you. Fili listen to Balin. Be good."

"M'kay," Fili chirped, mind far more focused on his cookies than anything else.

Thorin walked as briskly as he could to his sister's home, swearing at himself mentally for thinking it was okay to leave his youngest nephew home alone. Upon opening the stone door Thorin could hear Kili wailing inside. He rushed to the closet his nephews slept in and swept Kili into his arms, shushing him softly. The babe's cries quieted to whimpers as Thorin pressed him to his shoulder. He walked past his sister's room before pausing and sliding opened the stone door. Dis was sleeping peacefully on the bed but stirred as if sensing their presence, "Thorin?"

Thorin swore creatively yet again, having not meant to wake her. Dis gave her brother a half-hearted glare, "Watch your mouth. You're holding your nephew."

Thorin approached the bed and handed Kili to his mother who reached for him expectantly, "Do you need anything?"

Dis shook her head, "Not just yet. Is Fili behaving?"

Thorin nodded, "I'll bring you dinner later on. I'm taking the boys with me tonight."

Dis sighed, "Thorin you don't have-"

Thorin cut her off briskly, "The healers said rest. A night of undisturbed sleep will be good for you."

Dis smiled at him softly before pressing a kiss to Kili's head and handing him over, "Thank you."

Thorin gave her a half smile back before exiting, Kili safe in his arms. Kili continued to whimper softly as they walked to the Food Hall. Thorin distantly remembered Dis saying that he was teething and nearly groaned. Of course Kili would be cutting a tooth when Thorin had both boys alone for the first time. Looking Kili over he ran a large hand over the baby's head and noted that Kili seemed to be running a low fever. Checking his nephew's mouth-something to which Kili protested loudly-he noticed how swollen and red his gums looked next to the four teeth he already had. Kili quieted as the entered the dining hall, having discovered he could chew on his own hand.

Fili had moved himself onto Balin's lap, cookies finished. The Dwarfling was fully enamored with whatever story Balin was telling but his focus dropped the moment he noticed Thorin and his brother, "Kili!"

The blonde dropped from Balin's lap and bolted to Thorin's side, "Kili's awake!"

Thorin smiled softly down at his nephew, "Kili's not feeling well Fili. He's getting his teeth and it hurts him. He might not want to play."

Fili paused, "Oh. Alright."

The blonde took Thorin's hand and led him back to the table where Balin was still sitting, smiling at them. Thorin settled himself down next to Fili and adjusted Kili in his arms. Kili rested his head on Thorin's shoulder and stuck his two middle fingers in his mouth before reaching his other hand toward his brother. Fili let his brother grasp onto his fingers and Balin smiled at them, "You take such good care of Kili."

Fili smiled back at him, "I'm his big brother. That's my job."

Thorin ran a fond hand over Fili's head before turning to Balin, "Did he behave?"

Balin nodded, "Always does."

"Good."

The cousins watched the brothers interact for a bit; Fili making Kili smile by playing peek-a-boo with Kili's own hand that was still gripping Fili's fingers. Noticing that the blonde was fully immersed in his game Balin felt it an appropriate time to question Thorin, "How was Dis?"

"Sleeping," Thorin murmured, "She needs it. With Sagnus gone-" He broke off and sighed, "I think I'm going to have her move in with me. She needs the help and the boys don't fit in the room they have now. The whole quarter won't be able to contain them once they grow some."

"I can find you a room with enough space for all four of you in the living quarters," Balin told him.

"Thank you," Thorin responded before shifting Kili so he could face his brother better.

Kili didn't seem to notice and continued giggling baby laughs at his older brother. Balin smiled at them both, corners of his eyes crinkling, "What are you planning on giving them for dinner?"

Thorin's eyes grew wide and he froze, "What?"

Balin turned his attention to the exiled king, "Dinner, Thorin, dinner. You'll have to feed them."

"I...I hadn't even thought about it," Thorin admitted.

Balin chuckled, "Cookies aren't going to hold Fili for long and you have about two hours until dinner time. Is Kili eating solid food?"

Thorin nodded, "Soft foods. Applesauce and the like. I can't believe I forgot about dinner."

Balin smiled, "It's fine. We have some time. I can help you out. What do you plan to do with them meanwhile?"

"Take them to the forge. Fili loves going."

Balin glanced at the two children, "The noise won't bother the little one?"

Thorin snorted, "Noise never bothers this child unless he's sleeping. I might take him to Oin though. He's got a bit of a fever from teething."

Balin made a noise of acknowledgment, "Let's see how he does at the forge. He might just be warm from his nap."

As Fili's ears heard the word 'forge' he perked up and turned his attention from his brother to his uncle, "Are we going to the forge? Please, please, please, please, please!"

Balin laughed, "Well we can't disappoint the laddie now."

Thorin's own mouth quirked slightly, "Alright Fili."

The small blonde grabbed his uncle's hand nearly dragged him out of the food hall, "Let's go! Let's go!"

Thorin shifted Kili to his shoulder and slowed Fili a bit, "Hold on...you don't even know where you're going."

Fili was bouncing with excitement, tiny legs taking multiple steps to keep up with his uncle's longer strides, "Uncle Thorin? When we're done at the forge can we go home? I want to tell Mama about it."

Thorin paused and slowed Fili so he was standing still, "Fili...you and your brother are going to spend the night with me."

Fili frowned at that, "Why?"

Thorin knelt down so he was closer to his nephew's height, "Fili...your mother is sick. She needs rest. So we're going to leave her alone today so she can do that."

Fili went very quiet and nodded, staring at the ground, "Is it because of something I did?"

Balin, who had been following behind spoke up softly, "No Laddie."

Fili looked up and his eyes were starting to shine with tears, "Is she going to die like Papa did? Is that why I can't see her?"

Thorin could have banged his head against the wall. Bringing up sickness to a Dwarfling who had just lost his father wasn't his wisest of moves, "No. Your mother is going to be just fine...what do you say we skip the forge for now and go see her for a little bit. You can see she's just not feeling well and then we can go visit Dwalin after."

Fili nodded and held out his arms to be picked up. Thorin handed Kili to Balin and swung his elder nephew into his arms. A short walk found them outside Dis's home. Balin handed Kili back to Thorin as Fili was put on the ground, "I'll go tell Dwalin we're going to be stopping by. Tell Dis to make sure she rests."

Thorin nodded at him as the door slid open, "We'll meet you at the forge."

The door opened fully and Fili darted inside, "Mama!

Thorin grabbed the back of his tunic to slow him down, "Quietly. We don't know if your mother is sleeping."

Dis's voice drifted from her bedroom, "It's alright Thorin. I'm awake."

Fili slipped out of Thorin's grasp and disappeared into his mother's room, his uncle following behind.

Dis didn't look any better but her coughs were coming less frequent. Fili climbed onto her bed and latched himself to her, "Uncle Thorin said you were sick and that you should rest but I wanted to see you."

She rubbed a gentle hand over his back and stifled another round of coughs, "I'll be all right."

Fili's voice was muffled as he buried his face into her shoulder, "Are you sure?"

Dis smiled softly, "I'm sure, Precious."

Fili turned his head slightly, "Uncle Thorin is going to take me to the forge."

Thorin handed Kili over to Dis and sat himself on the edge of her bed, "I have a question for you...Fili, why don't you get a bag full of toys for tonight?"

The little blonde gave his mother one last hug and jumped off the bed and out the door. Thorin waited until he was out of the room before looking at his sister, "I want you and the boys to move in with me. This place isn't big enough for a Halfling...let alone two growing Dwarflings."

Dis sighed and coughed into the crook of her arm, "Thorin...we couldn't impose like that."

Thorin shook his head, "You aren't imposing. I'm asking. You need help Dis. And a bigger place to live. Frerin-" He broke off and swallowed, "Frerin's room is still empty and we have another extra room we just used for storage. You could have one, the boys could share the other. As for me living with you and helping...I wouldn't mind seeing the boys every day. I'm here to see them as often as I can anyway."

Dis stayed silent for a long while before nodding slowly, "If you're sure."

"I am."

"Thank you. Truly."

Thorin stood and waved her off, "Hardly. Now...what do I feed these boys for dinner?"

Dis smiled at that and handed her youngest son to her brother, "Kili can have anything soft: applesauce, mashed potatoes...if you're really feeling daring you can boil some peas and mashed them up...he might not eat them though. He does like bananas. You can just give him a piece and he'll eat it happily. As for Fili...he can have whatever they're serving in the food hall plus a vegetable-"

She broke off into a round of vicious coughs that seemed to last forever before finally quieting and settling back against her pillows, "Sorry."

Thorin accepted his nephew back with a worried look, "Just rest. Please. I need you to get better."

Dis's voice was quiet, "I'm not going anywhere Thorin. It's just exhaustion. And a cough. Nothing a day of rest won't fix. I'll be fine."

"You'd better be."

From around the doorway a tiny blonde head poked out, "Ummmm...Mama? After we go to the forge and eat...maybe we could come back here...maybe? To see you."

Dis smiled softly at her eldest, "I would like that."

Thorin hoisted Fili up by one arm and allowed him to scrambled onto his shoulders, "All right Little Prince. Off to the forge. Let your mother rest."

Fili cheered and waved to his mother as Thorin ducked out the door to avoid banging Fili's head, "Bye Mama!"

The walk to the forge was without incident, Kili happily sucking on his fingers and gazing at the world around him and Fili with a boundless amount of excitement and energy. The forge itself was loud and filthy, Dwalin hard at work in the back with Balin just starting to begin near the front. Thorin swung Fili off his shoulders and immediately grabbed the shoulder of his tunic to prevent him from darting off, "Hand."

Fili obliged, holding out his hand for Thorin to take. Kili continued to chew his fingers, looking around curiously. Balin noticed them with a smile and waved them over, "How is Dis feeling?"

Thorin shifted Kili onto his hip with a small shrug, "No change as far as I can tell. I need her to rest as many days as she can. I'll be taking the rest of the week off from the forge except during nap time."

Fili looked up at his uncle in horror, "But I just woke up! I don't need another nap!"

The corner of Thorin's mouth twitched in an attempt to stifle a smile, "No more naps today. Promise."

Fili beamed up at them before rocking on his heels, "Can we look at stuff now?"

Balin's smile widened, "All right Laddie. Lead the way."

"No touching unless I tell you," Thorin added before Fili began tugging him the best he could toward the fire.

As the approached Dwalin slowed in his work and sent a nod toward the Durin family, "How's Dis?"

"Resting."

Dwalin looked down at the tiny, blonde prince who was desperately trying to see by standing on his tip toes, "Want a better look, Fili?"

Fili looked at his uncle excitedly, "Can I?"

Thorin nodded and assisted Fili with climbing onto a small stool to see, "Keep your hands away and don't lean in too close."

Fili admire the sword with wide eyes, "Woah..."

Thorin shook his head in amusement, "Before you we know it you'll be working in here too."

Fili all but melted with happiness, "Really?"

Thorin wrapped one arm around Fili's weight and lifted him off the stool and onto a table, "You can sit there and watch. I need to talk to Balin for a moment. Don't move."

Fili nodded and watched Dwalin get back to work with wide eyes. Balin's attention turned from the Dwarfling to Thorin as the walked a few paces away, "Yes?"

"I need your help. The Dwarves that just moved here...the toy makers...Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur...how well do you think they could make Kili a crib?"

Balin shrugged one shoulder, "I'm not entirely sure Laddie. I could ask them."

Thorin looked mildly relieved, "Could you? Kili needs a better crib in his new room. He can sleep in his bassinet for now but he's getting too big for it."

At the sound of his name Kili took his fingers out of his mouth and clapped happily. Balin smiled at the Dwarfling, "Have you figured out what to feed them yet?"

Thorin nodded, "Dis filled me in. I'll let Fili watch Dwalin finish that sword and then I want them to eat."

As if on cue the sword was plunged into a barrel of water and Thorin returned to Fili's side, "Dinner time, Little Prince."

Fili made a face but allowed Thorin to help him clamber down from the table, "Can I have cookies again after dinner?"

Thorin held out his hand which Fili took obediently, "Maybe. We'll see after you eat."

Balin and Dwalin both raised a hand in farewell as Thorin led Fili out of the forge, Kili still tucked in his arms.

Dinner went relatively smoothly. Both boys made an utter mess but they ate so Thorin was content to let them be...well...boys. Kili seemed much happier than he had earlier and was currently gnawing away on a teething cookie until Thorin's watchful eye. Fili was rolling around on the floor with his stone and wooden figures locked in some sort of battle that existed in his imagination. A glance at the clock over the fireplace revealed it to be the boys' bedtime...but Thorin had promised them one more visit to their mother first.

Thorin stood and adjusted Kili to is hip, "Fee."

The blonde immediately sat up, hair a tangled mess, "Yes Uncle?"

Thorin held out one hand, "Let's go say goodnight to your mother."

Fili immediately took his hand and they headed out into the hall before Thorin realized his nephew wasn't wearing his boots. Withholding a sigh Thorin glanced back at the door and shrugged. Fili's feet might get a bit dirty but he would carry him on the way back.

Dis was looking better but still far too pale for Thorin's liking. Fili immediately jumped on his mother's bed, regaling tales of his trip to the forge. Kili stayed content in Thorin's arms, fingers firmly in his mouth.

Dis pushed back some of her son's messy blonde mop and smiled at him, "Fili...I need you to be a good boy for Uncle Thorin. Are you doing that?"

He nodded solemnly and Dis smiled before coughing into the crook of her arm. After a deep breath she spoke again, "Do you like Uncle Thorin's?"

Fili nodded eagerly, "There's lots and lots of room to play!"

Dis smiled at him and kissed the top of his head, "Good, because your uncle asked if we would like to move in with him."

Fili pondered that for a moment before looking at Thorin, "Kili and Mama too?"

Thorin nodded and Fili whipped back around to face his mother, "Can we, Mama? Can we? Please?"

Dis nodded and coughed again. Thorin looked his sister over, "I'll start moving things tomorrow. You rest. Say goodnight to your mother Fili."

The little blonde did as he was told before hopping off the bed and taking Thorin's hand again. There were nearly out the door when Dis called out to them, "Oh and Thorin?"

He turned, "Yes?"

"Please make him wear boots next time. His feet are filthy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thorin was nearly asleep with the door to his bedroom slid open and a tiny voice called in, hushed, "Uncle?"

Thorin sat up and could barely make out the outline of Fili standing in the doorway, "What's wrong?"

Fili crept in quietly, careful to not wake Kili who was sleeping in a bassinet on the other side of the room, "I can't sleep."

Thorin pushed down the panic that threatened to flare up and ran through a list of things his own mother did when he couldn't sleep, "Do you want something to drink? A light? Another blanket?"

Each was met with a small shake of a blonde head before Thorin realized what his nephew probably wanted, "Want to sleep in here tonight?"

Fili screwed up his face and nodded. Thorin lifted him onto the bed and assured he wouldn't roll off during the night. Fili reached for the small fur blanket Thorin had folded by the foot of the bed and rolled himself into, essentially making a Fili cocoon. Thorin settle down to sleep next to him when Fili spoke up brightly, "And when I live here I can sleep with you every night!"


	15. Pegnancy Falls and Collapsing Wells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I'm writing! BotFA helped so much. I cried, like, the whole time. Worth it. Also watched DoS extended and liked it much better this time around. Still hating the Kili Tauriel stupidity (you've had one conversation, that's not love!) but whatever. I'm hoping to crank out a few more chapters in the next few weeks. I have two Fili ones started but he's hard for me to hurt.  
>  On that note you're getting a Dis chapter again. This story is based off of a true story. When my mother was 6 months pregnant with me she fell in a sewage drain walking the dog. She almost went into labour, got rushed into the hospital and had to stay for quite a while because I was already a very high risk baby. Not sure how I feel about it....I like it, then I didn't, now I'm neutral.

"I really wish you would stay home," Sagnus, son of Sagnor, pleaded with his wife, "I can get whatever we need after I'm done with my shift in the mines."  
Dis shook her head defiantly, "I'm fine. Its not even raining. Just gloomy. And its not like I'm going on a hike. I'm walking to the market, buying us food for dinner, and coming home. I'm pregnant, not incompetent."  
Sagnus took a steadying breath and looked up at the ceiling, "Please just consider staying home."  
"No."  
Sagnus sighed, "Alright.....fine.....can you at least bring someone with you?"  
Dis's exasperated sigh matched her husband's, "Yes. I'll see if Frerin wants to come with me."  
Sagnus stayed silent for a moment before nodding, "Alright. Please be careful. And if the weather gets bad, stay home."  
Before Dis could reply a small blonde blur came running from the bedroom, "Papa!"  
Sagnus caught his son around the middle and tossed him into the air before catching him, "I have to go to work Fili. Can you stay here and take care of Mama for me?"  
Fili nodded enthusiastically, "When you get back maybe my new brother will be here!"  
Sagnus and Dis shared a look before Dis took her son from her husband, "Fili, we've talked about this. The baby isn't going to be here for awhile. And it might be a sister, not a brother."  
Both Sagnus and Fili shook their heads, "Nope."  
Dis shifted Fili on her hip and rolled her eyes, "Go to work."  
Sagnus kissed his wife and ruffled Fili's hair before leaving their home, the stone door sliding closed behind him. Dis slowly lowered Fili onto the couch before sitting down next to her son, "Want to go see Uncle Thorin and Uncle Frerin in the forge?"  
Fili beamed up and his mother and plopped down on his butt before scooting off the couch, "Yes!"  
Dis watched with a smile as Fili dragged over his mother's boots first before bringing over his own and climbing back onto the couch next to her. Dis reached down the best she could and barely managed to snag the laces of Fili's boots before tugging him on her lap, "Foot."  
A tiny, socked foot stuck up and was soon covered with a brown leather boot. Soon both were on and Fili was bouncing excitedly by the door and Dis looked ruefully from her stomach to her boots, "Well this is going to be interesting."  
Some very long and strenuous minutes later Dis had both shoes on and tied and had Fili by the hand. The walk through the mountain was short and sooner they were outside, Fili eagerly attempting to pull away from his mother's grip. Dis held firm and kept him by her side, "Fili, stop pulling. We're going to get Uncle Frerin in the forge."  
Fili beamed up at her, "Really?"  
Dis smiled down at him, "Mmhm."  
Fili ceased his tugging, content now that he was reminded of his reward of his uncle. As the forge grew near Dis could see how crowded the village and market were. Men and Dwarves seemed to be everywhere and Dis carefully waded her way throughout the crowds as best she could with her son. Upon reaching the forge Dis paused. All four Dwarves were hard at work inside, Frerin toward the back. There seemed to be a never-ending stream of swords and knives along the walls waiting to be sharpened or fixed in some way. Neither of her brothers noticed her presence there, showing just how busy they must be. Dis bit her lip softly before turning to her son who was looking up at her with large blue eyes, "Your uncles are working very, very hard. What do you say we go pick out dinner and something sweet and then we can go visit them both? Frerin will probably show you around the forge again."  
Fili nodded enthusiastically and off they went in the direction of the market. The market was just a s crowded but easier to navigate. Fili seemed to be in awe, his visits to the market being few and far between. As thy stopped to purchase bread Dis felt a strong jab to her ribs and frowned down at her stomach, "You need to stop kicking me, Little One."  
The woman seller bread smiled at her, "When are you due?"  
Dis rest her free hand on her swollen abdomen, "3 months. And this one never seems to stop moving. My first was far more sickness, much less movement. This one seems to be the opposite."  
The older woman smiled down at Fili, "Are you excited to be getting a new brother or sister?"  
Fili nodded with as much force as he could muster, tiny braid flying around his head, "It's going to be a brother and I'm going to teach him stuff!"  
The woman's smile grew and she handed Fili a cookie with a nod of permission from Dis, "I'm sure you're going to make an excellent older brother."  
Bidding her farewell Dis and Fili continued on their way, Fili munching happily on his cookie, Dis with a basket of bread in one arm. Up ahead there was a small clearing of grass where children could often be seen playing. There was a small, wooden toy house and boat with a slide and a swing along with a shallow well off to one side for the children to get sips of water and make wishes into. Currently a few Dwarf children and a Human child could be seen playing chase and wrestling happily. Fili looked up at his mother pleadingly, "Can I go play? Please?"  
Dis felt her stomach get a strong kick again and nodded, "I'll go sit on the bench in the shade. Do not leave my sight."  
Fili darted off to play with a bright grin and Dis headed over to one of the two small benches near the well in the shade of the trees. Her basket went next to her and she sat, enjoying the bright sunshine and warm weather. She watched as her son ran about with the children, quickly rearranging whatever they had been playing into a coherent battle game involving everyone. Dis couldn't hold back her smile, Fili was a natural leader. As the game progressed Fili seemed to be playing a mixture of his father, grandfather, and both uncles. He was guiding his "troops" into battle against a group of "orcs" (looking less than terrifying in mud war paint). Dis enjoyed the game with a few other parents until Fili came running up to her, face flushed, "Mama can I have a drink? I'm thirsty."  
Dis rose with only a minimal amount of effort and headed toward the well. She made it about four steps before the ground shifted and suddenly gave way underneath her.  
She could hear herself yelp and Fili's screams along with quite a few gasps and exclamations. She landed about five feet down on her bottom on the damp ground. Almost instantly there were others around the hole, asking if she was all right. A few deep breath and a glance over herself revealed that, yes, she was fine, other than her backside throbbing from the impact, Fili had not fallen with her, he was leaning over the hole on his stomach, panicked, and lastly that her baby was going crazy, kicking and moving like a trapped rabbit. ANother deep breath and Dis called up, "I'm fine. I'm fine. I just need help getting out."  
Fili was sobbing, reaching down with one hand, "Mama!"  
Dis looked at him and smiled, not trusting herself to stand without help, "I'm fine, Little Prince. I'm just fine."  
Fili tears continued and Dis couldn't blame him. She looked up at a few of the Dwarves surrounding her, "I can't get up. Would one of you fetch my husband and brothers please? Sagnus is in the mines and Thorin and Frerin are in the forge."  
A Dwarf and a Man instantly were off and Dis sighed ruefully as she looked around. The hole was all mud, looking like perhaps the well had caved in. She glanced back up at her son and reached out one hand, not quite able to reach him, "Everything's going to be fine Fili. Papa is going to come here and help."  
Fili sniffed before a Dwarf called down to her, "Lady Dis?"  
A head peered over the side and Dis smiled, recognizing the red hair and beard immediately, "Gloin!"  
"Aye, I'm going to come down there and we're going to get you out all right?"  
Dis nodded with a glance around her hole, "Please be careful. I don't want you getting hurt."  
Gloin slid into the hole with more grace than she had and was soon kneeling next to her, "Are you hurt at all?"  
Dis shook her head and grimaced as the baby gave a particularly sharp nudge to her lower stomach, "No. I just can't get up without help."  
Gloin looped one arm around his shoulders and slowly guided her into a standing position, "Take it slow. No rush. If you feel any pain we'll stop."  
Soon she was back on her feet and able to reach up to touch Fili's hand, "See? I'm fine Fili. No need to cry."  
Her blonde boy sniffed and wiped at his face with one sleeve. Dis looked up and then at Gloin, "No what?"  
Another voice came from above, "No we get you out of there."  
Dis recognized the growling voice as well, "Hello Dwalin."  
Dwalin's mohawked head popped over the edge, "You brothers went to get lunch. I left Balin there to tell them but we need to get you out of that hole first."  
After some quick discussion they decided on lowering a ladder down that Dis could climb up, Gloin behind to support her. The wooden ladder was lowers and Dis climbed her way out, rung by rung. Once Dwalin assured her feet were on steady land Fili plowed into her legs with a flurry of tears, "Mama!"  
Dis lifted him into her arms and soothed him gently, "I'm sorry I scared you Sweetie. I'm alright."  
Gloin was beside her, "Aye but we got a healer nevertheless. Just in case."  
Sure enough a group of healers, completely with a liter were waiting and Dis sighed, "I really don't need the liter. I can walk."  
One of the Dwarves shook his head, "My lady we cannot let you walk. You may not feel a more serious injury because you are in shock."  
The baby gave another round of kicks and Dis grimaced, causing the group of Dwarves to surround her closer. Dis waved them off, "I'm fine. The baby is kicking. That's all."  
One of the healers steeped aside, "My Lady Dis....please."  
Dis sighed and handed Fili to Gloin with a kiss on his head, "You're going to follow me with Mr. Gloin. I have to lay on here so they can move me, all right?"  
Fili sniffled and nodded but didn't protest. Dis accepted two of the many hands held out for her and laid down on the liter with assistance. She felt hands securing her down before she was lifted and they began moving. She turned her head to the right and could see Gloin carrying a still crying Fili. She held out one arm and Fili latched on to her hand. She gave him a soft smile, "I'm fine, Little Prince. Everything is just fine."  
They were just entering the mountain when Dis heard her name being called in sheer panic. She lifted her head the best she could without moving and saw her husband running toward them. The healers slowed and Sagnus was instantly at her side, "Are you all right?"  
He accepted Fili from Gloin with a brief thank you and gave her no chance to answer him, "What happened? Are you in pain? What can I do?"  
Dis waited to see if he was going to continue but he stayed quiet, indicating he was finished, "I'm fine. I was in the market with Fili and the well collapsed. I'm just grateful it was me who fell and not one of the children."  
Sagnus didn't look reassured and she held out the same hand she had given to her son for him to take. He took it and squeezed it gently and she squeezed back, "I'm fine. I'm going to get checked over by the healers and they're going to say the same thing."  
They soon reached the healers' section of the mountain where Thrain was pacing furiously up and down the halls, "Dis!"  
Dis gave him a smile, "I'm fine Papa."  
He looked just as concerned as her husband did and she sighed....her brothers were bound to be the same way.  
Dis was unloaded onto a bed in the main room and one of the healers, a Dwarf women around her father's age stepped up to the bed, "I was told we fell down a well."  
Dis sighed, "It was a shallow well but yes."  
The healer smiled, "You seem to be doing all right. Did you hit your head at all?"  
"No, I didn't hit anything I don't think. I'll probably just have some bruises."  
A gentle but firm hand was feeling around her head and legs, "When are you due?"  
"Just under three months."  
The woman nodded, "I sent for your midwife just as a precaution."  
The hand moved to feel her arms and Dis gasped when she felt a sharp pain in her left wrist, "Ow."  
The healer clicked her tongue, "Looks like you may have landed on your wrist. It's doesn't feel broken. Most likely just badly twisted. Do you want something for pain before I wrap it?"  
Dis shook her head, "I don't know how pain medicine will affect the baby."  
Before the healer could reply her midwife, the same one who had delivered Fili, entered followed by both of her brothers. Dis gave them a bright grin, "Before you even ask, I'm fine. Twisted wrist. That's all."  
Thorin sighed, "Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I'll probably be a little sore tomorrow from falling but I didn't hit my head and nothing is broken."  
All her male family members looked unsure but the healer confirmed what she said, "She's right. She'll be just fine. The wrist is nothing to concern yourself over either. It'll be just fine in a week or two."  
Dis gave her son a smile, squinting her eyes, "See? Mama told you she'd be just fine!"  
Sagnus handed him over and Fili settled the best he could with her stomach on her lap. Her husband went behind her, hands on her shoulders, while her brothers and father lingered around her, hovering. Her midwife, Gwina looked her over, "Let's make sure your little one is as fine as you are. We'll move you over to the birthing chambers."  
Frerin took Fili from her and with Thorin and Thrain's help she got to her feet. They held her steady for a moment and she let them hover, knowing they were just concerned, "I really am fine."  
Gwina led them out of the healers' quarters and a few rooms over to one of the birthing chambers, "Have a seat and we'll lay you down to check you over."  
Dis did as she was told and Sagnus helped her lay down comfortably.  
Gwina gathered supplies and asked questions in her ever efficient manner, "Is the baby moving at all?"  
Dis placed a hand on her stomach, "He was kicking like crazy earlier. Now he's settled down. I haven't felt him move for a bit."  
Gwina stepped next to her and felt along her stomach firmly. Dis looked over at her brothers, "You two are filthy. I'm surprised the healers let you in those clean rooms."  
Thorin and Frerin looked down at themselves and shrugged and she rolled her eyes fondly, "Just don't hug me. And you can give Fili a bath tonight."  
Fili and Frerin looked at one another before her son shook his head and grinned, "No baths!"  
Frerin grinned at her impishly, "Yep! No baths!"  
Dis sighed but didn't argue. SHe would win in the long run. It was then that she noticed Gwina was still feeling around her stomach with a deep set frown, "Everything all right?"  
Gwina frowned harder, "I don't know. I can't seem to find the heartbeat. It could be something, it could be nothing."  
The entire room seemed to freeze and Dis felt her vision swim before Frerin spoke, "Fili....why don't we go get some cookies in the Food Hall? We can take them to the forge and look around at the swords."  
Fili grinned and Dis mouthed a shaky thank you at her older brother. Frerin walked over and squeezed her hand before exited the room with her son. Sagnus took her bandaged hand in his and held it as gently as possible. Thrain swallowed hard but kept control over his voice, "Would you like to be alone? Thorin and I can go wait outside."  
Sagnus looked at Dis and she shook her head, "It's fine."  
Nevertheless they stepped to the side as Gwina came forward with a bizarre looking metal device that resembled a trumpet with one flat disk on the end called a pinard horn. She placed a blanket over Dis's lower half that Sagnus held up to block her from view. Dis clumsily unlaced her bodice with one hand and allowed it to fall open, leaving her just in her chemise and skirts. The chemise was lifted as well so Gwina could get at her bare stomach and she placed the horn part of the pinard against Dis's stomach. Dis held her breath before Gwina stopped and looked up at her, "You need to stay calm. Breathing helps with that."  
Dis nodded and took an attempt at a calming breath. A few tense minutes went by before Gwina smiled, "Ah! There it is! Strong as ever! He turned on you. Flipped himself around so I couldn't get to him as easily."  
Dis felt like crying, "Thank Mahal."  
Gwina lowered her chemise so she could get redressed, "I say he but we still won't know yet. Not till they come into the world."  
Sagnus kissed the side of his wife's head, "It's a boy."  
Dis rolled her eyes and giggled wetly, tears pricking the back of her eyes, "You may be right. A girl wouldn't cause this much trouble."  
Gwina helped her sit and re-lace her bodice, "I want you to stay off your feet at much as possible. Another stressful event like this could cause you to go into early labour. Bed rest as much as possible. I'm also going to make you some tea. Twice a day, every day. And it tastes good. Not like that foul stuff the healers make you drink."  
Gwina left to gather tea leaves and Dis sagged against her husband, "This child is determined to send me to an early grave and it hasn't been born yet."  
Sagnus helped her to her feet, a hand on her lower back, "You're going to take it easy until he arrives."  
Dis pouted childishly, "It could be a girl."  
Sagnus led her out of the door, Thrain accepting the tea from Gwina, "No. It's a boy."  
Thorin watched them bicker good-naturedly and smiled, "Either way.....the baby can't possibly be more trouble than it is now."


	16. Piercing Ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm on a piercing kick and that's where this stemmed from. What happened to Frerin actaully happened to a kid who worked my haunted house with me....he wasn't very bright. He came in and didn't realize he had to leave his earrings in or the hole would close. Nor did he know anything about infections or cleaning. It was bad. This chapter is kinda on the short side but hopefully you all like it!

Deep within the halls of Erebor, past the throne room and great hall, inside the home of the royal family young prince, Thorin, son of Thrain laid on his bed, utterly immersed in the book he was reading. He was so involved in the stories of battles from centuries past that he didn't notice his name being called in hushed tones until the third time it was said.  
"Thorin!"  
A dark head popped up and Thorin instantly realized who was calling his name, "Frerin?"  
His younger brother's voice sounded strained, almost as if he was in pain. Thorin's stomach tightened for a moment before he sat up fully, swinging his legs over the side of his bed, "....something wrong?"  
Frerin, oddly, remained outside their bedroom door, "I-uh....I may have done a thing."  
The knot in Thorin's stomach tightened and loosened at the same time. Clearly it was life-threatening....however 'a thing' if their father found out, could be, "What happened? Come in here."  
Frerin stayed outside with the door firmly shut, "Remember how Father and I had that fight?"  
Thorin rolled his eyes. His brother and father fought more than physically possible. If they remained in a room for longer than a few minutes things ultimately turned into a battle between the two, "You'll have to be more specific. Which fight?"  
More shifting by the door and Frerin's voice was growing more strained, "The one about putting another piercing in my ear."  
Thorin audibly groaned, "Please tell me you didn't."  
There was a long pause but Frerin spoke again, "...........surprise."  
Thorin collected himself and could only pray whatever his little brother had done to himself was....subtle, "What's the problem?"  
He could hear the pain in his brother's voice, "I got the needle stuck."  
Thorin withheld a groan this time but only just, "How?"  
"Mother's embroidery needle was too thick I think."  
Thorin took matters into his own hand and opened the stone door himself, "You used mother's embroidery needle?"  
Sure enough, there was Frerin, ear bleeding with a thick needle plunged through it. Thorin counted to five. Then to ten. Then to five again before he all but dragged Frerin into their bedroom and allowed the stone door to slid shut again. He sat Frerin on his own bed (big brother he might be but he drew the line at blood on his blankets) before looking him over thoroughly, "Does it hurt?"  
Frerin gave him a look that could turn a Dwarf to stone, "I have a needle stuck in my ear. Yes it hurts."  
Thorin sighed, "What made you decide to use an embroidery needle?"  
Frerin's response nearly made him bash his head against the wall in frustration, "I was going to try to use the end of one of the smaller pickaxes in the mines but I figured you wouldn't have like that."  
His brother's lack of sense could stun the most scholarly into silence, "..........you decided against using an axe because I wouldn't approve? What about the fact that you could have cut off half your ear?"  
Frerin shrugged, "I would have been careful. This seemed easier when I thought about it."  
Thorin looked up at the ceiling and counted again. Once he regained a bit more patience he met Frerin's eye, "This is going to hurt."  
Frerin slowly let out a breath, "I know. It takes too much force to do it to myself."  
Thorin touched the back of needle gently and tried his best to not wince with Frerin, "Sorry."  
Frerin shut his eyes and braced himself, "It's fine."  
Thorin was beginning to realize there was far more to this older brother thing than people had told him as a child, "On three."  
"One."  
"Two."  
With warning he ripped the needle free and Frerin managed a muffled Khazdul curse. Thorin let him sit for a minute before tentatively speaking, "Frerin?"  
Frerin kept his eyes closed and held up one finger. A few deep breaths and he spoke again, "Ow."  
Thorin stood, "I'm going to get a wet rag to clean up some of the blood. Just sit for minute."  
He returned a moment later and pressed the cloth to Frerin's ear with a sigh, "That was dumb Frerin."  
His brother looked less pale and was grinning, taking up the cloth himself, "Of course. It's me."  
Thorin frowned at him, "You're not stupid. You just make a lot of questionable choices."  
He dug through his own jewelry chest until he found one of the gold earrings he was missing the partner of, "Here."  
Frerin caught it on reflex and gave him a bright grin, "Thank you."  
Thorin sighed and shook his head slowly, "How are you going to hide this one from Father?"  
Frerin pushed the earring through his ear with a wince, "I'll wear my hair down for awhile."  
"And then? What about meal times?"  
Frerin gave him a look as he began to scrub the blood from his hands, "Thorin when was the last time you saw Father and I in a room together long enough for him to civilly take in my appearance?"  
He had a point there, "But what if it gets infected and you get sick?"  
Frerin stood and leveled Thorin with a look that spoke of the formidable warrior he was becoming, "Do. Not. Tell. Father."  
Thorin gave him a look of his own to match, "I'm not going to let you get sick just to avoid a fight. Did you even bother to burn the needle first?"  
Frerin ignored the second question and his glare darkened, "I swear to you Thorin, if you tell him I'll switch bedrooms immediately."  
Thorin's stomach twisted painfully. Their home was quite big enough for each child to have their own room but both of them had obstinately put their foot down at one or the other moving out. Frerin was his best friend in everything....not having him to talk to every night would be.....nothing he wanted to deal with. Thorin's shoulder's slumped, "Fine. If your ear starts to fall off or turn black though I'm telling him."  
Frerin gave him one of his fabled 'grateful puppy' looks, "Thanks Big Brother."  
Thorin looked over Frerin's left ear for a long minute. It suited his reckless brother well, despite Thrain claiming it would make him look more like a criminal and less like a prince. Either was Thrain was going to find out. Frerin couldn't hide it forever and if Dis found out well.....their baby sister couldn't keep anything a secret to save her life. Thorin sighed and resolved himself to have to fix things, "Frerin..."  
Frerin raised a dark eyebrow, "Yeeees?"  
".......if I get a smaller needle you need to help me do mine."  
Frerin grinned in a way that always meant trouble, "Only if you help me with the third and fourth hole on me."  
Many years later, in the halls of the Blue Mountain, Thorin Oakenshield sat on his chair in front of the fire in the living space of the home he shared with his sister and two nephews, sharpening a few of the blades he had. There was silence other than the sound of whetstone over metal when it was broken by a rather creative stream of Khazdul curses coming from the bathroom. Thorin was one his feet in a second and at the bathroom door almost immediately, "Fili. Kili. What happened?"  
The was a long moment of silence before Kili's voice came through, "Nothing Uncle."  
Thorin gave the door The Look despite the fact neither boy could see it, "It's always something with you two. What are you doing?"  
It was Fili who spoke this time, "Nothing. Nothing at all. Were you doing something, Kili?"  
Kili voiced nearly overlapped his brother's, "Nono....nothing."  
The Look hardened, "Open the door."  
Kili chuckled nervously, "I don't think that's a good idea. Come back later."  
Thorin turned, "I'm getting the key."  
He went to step away when he heard Fili hiss at his brother, "We run when he leaves. Just listen for footsteps."  
Thorin nearly rolled his eyes, "Boys. Open the door. Now."  
At his tone the door slowly slid open to reveal a very guilty Fili and Kili. Fili had a cloth pressed to his younger brother's ear and it was already starting to spot with blood. Thorin had a strange sense of dejavu and a headache coming on. He pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger for a long moment before Fili spoke, "It was Kili's idea."  
Kili was indignant, "Liar!"  
Thorin sighed, "Stop. Just stop."  
Both boys fell silent and Thorin tried to school his features into something stern yet understanding, "Let me guess.....you wanted to put a second hole in your ears."  
"You have one!" Kili protested only to have Fili elbow him hard in the ribs.  
Thorin shushed them and wet another cloth that he handed to his elder nephew, "You're bleeding too and it doesn't matter what I have. I'm far older than both of you."  
Both boys stared at him guiltily and Kili looked so much like Frerin in that moment that he almost had to look away. He swallowed reflexively and turned to head out the door, "Follow me."  
Both boys exchanged a look but did as they were told. Thorin led them into his bedroom and gestured for them to sit on the bed before giving them the sternest look he could muster, "You're both going to listen to me. Trying to do this on your own is incredibly foolish. Where did you get needles?"  
Fili kept his gaze down at his feet, "From Mum's sewing basket.....I boiled them and then burned them too."  
That was something at least, "You could get an infection and end up sick. Or the needle could get stuck in your ear."  
Kili looked up, confused, "How do you get a needle stuck in your ear?"  
Thorin let the glare drop, "I'm still not sure. Frerin managed it when we were younger. Which is why you're both going to clean yourselves up, get an apple, and you're going to let me do this."  
His nephews beamed at him and rushed to do as he said. Twenty minutes later both boys had additional holes in their body and were looking entirely too pleased. Thorin handed Fili a pair of his own earrings before hesitating and returning to the small chest he kept his things in. He withdrew two pairs of earrings almost reverently and handed them to each boy, "These were Frerin's. Don't lose them and don't try to emulate him. I have enough grey hair as it is."  
Their eyes lit up and Thorin desperately wished-not for the first time-that Frerin was still around to provide their nephews with more irresponsible ideas. As the boys chattered aimlessly to each other Thorin had another, horrifying thought, "Dis is going to kill me."


	17. Poisoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note- I liiiiiive!!!!!! I'll be totally honest I just had no desire to write. But I figured I needed to update something and I'm actually going to get a few chapters of things out for everyone. This chapter is Frerin-based. I don't know how I feel about it and I don't like the ending. Of course I'm finishing this at 5 am so I don't know how much of it I've actually absorbed.

Thorin rode into the stables of Erebor, surrounded by his warriors. Their mood was high, their orc hunt highly successful. Hopping down off of his pony, Blackie-a name that Frerin had been teasing him about since Thorin had chosen it-Thorin turned to his second in command on this particular mission, Glomli, with a broad smile, "I'll see you at the banquet tonight."  
Glomli grinned back, "Indeed. The hunt couldn't have gone better. Your father and grandfather will be quite pleased."  
Thorin nodded and removed Blackie's saddle, hanging it on his paddock door, "The less of those foul creatures on Middle Earth, the better."  
Glomli nodded and took his leave as Thorin led Blackie into his paddock next to Frerin's pony, Majesty. Majesty looked over into Blackie's stall, huffing at Thorin. Plucking two apples from the bin at the front of the stables, Thorin handed one to each pony before leaving himself, heading to the Main Hall of Erebor. He greeted the Dwarves he passed with a nod and a smile, intent on visiting his grandfather and king to tell him of their success and then swing by his brother's room. Upon entering the Throne Room, Thorin found the Throne empty, the entire room empty. No Thror. No Thrain. Frowning, Thorin left the room, puzzled. The prince headed to his bedroom, intent on cleaning himself up, finding Frerin, returning his weapons to the armory and then finding his grandfather-in that order. He walked to house he shared with his family, a spring in his step. The halls were empty as well which Thorin thought odd. Usually the halls were completely full of Dwarves bustling around doing their day to day activities. He reached the large home area that the royal family shared and nearly collided with his younger sister. Dis back-peddled with a yelp before realizing who it was. She smiled brightly at Thorin briefly before her face became serious, "How was your hunt?"  
Thorin swung off his cloak and hung it near the door before dropping his sword belt on the floor, "Couldn't have gone better. I was just going to grab Frerin and go to the armory."  
Dis's face fell, "Thorin-"  
She was interrupted by Thrain. The crown prince stepped out of Frerin's room, his face grim. Upon noticing his eldest he forced a smile to his face, "Thorin?"  
Thorin smiled back, "Father."  
"How was your hunt?"  
"It went well. There were no issues and no injuries."  
Thrain nodded slowly, "Good. Good."  
Thorin looked from his father to his sister, puzzled by their strange behavior, "I'm going to get Frerin and then put my weapons back in the armory. I'll see you at the feast."  
Thorin had managed to take two steps before his father spoke again, "Thorin......there was a problem when you were gone."  
Thorin whipped around to face Thrain. His tone worried him, "What happened?"  
Thrain swallowed, "It's Frerin."

 

Frerin laid on his bed, unnaturally still and deathly pale. His breathing was so shallow you could barely see the rise and fall of the blanket covering him. Thorin's stomach twisted uncomfortably, "What happened?"  
Thrain ran a hand over his younger son's head gently, worry evident in his eyes, "It happened three nights ago..."  
Frerin, second son of Thrain and Dalla, threw himself into his chair at the right of his grandfather....well technically it was Thorin's chair but since Thorin was on an orc hunt, Frerin thought himself justified to sit there in his stead. Across from him sat his father who frowned at his son, "Welcome to dinner. So glad you could join us."  
Frerin refrained from rolling his eyes, "I got held up with training. Sorry."  
His mother smiled at him from her place across the table, hoping to prevent an argument between her husband and son, "You're here now and that's all that matters."  
Dis smiled brightly at him from next to her mother, "Are you hungry?" Frerin grinned right back at her and grabbed a piece of bread from the centre of the table. Thrain could only shake his head as his son took a massive bite making Dis giggle. Frerin soon began to cough, having swallowed the wrong way.  
"Serves you right for eating like an orc!" Thrain snapped.  
Thror, always the peacemaker, pushed his untouched goblet toward his grandson, "Drink Frerin. Thrain...you used to eat like that when you were his age."  
Frerin, still coughing, smiled at his grandfather before taking a few long drinks. Dis was just reaching for her own goblet when it was knocked out of her hand by her brother, "Frerin!"  
Thror's goblet laid on its side, liquid pooling on the table. Frerin was swaying slightly where he stood, eyes glazed, "Don't drink. Nobody drink out of their goblets."  
Dalla rose, eyes concerned, "Frerin? What is it?"  
Frerin could see the edge of his vision growing dark and fought to stay conscious, "Something...there was...something in...drink-"  
He broke off and collapsed backwards. Thrain was instantly at his son's side, "Someone get a healer!"  
The crown prince distantly heard the commotion around him and hoped that someone was fetching a healer. Thrain heard his father come down beside him. Frerin was struggling to breath, sucking in air unevenly. Thror ran a hand over his grandson's head, "He's already feverish."  
Before Thrain could respond, his son started convulsing violently. Thror tugged Thrain back, giving Frerin some room, "We have to just wait it out. There's nothing that can be done until he stops."  
Thrain felt his stomach turn to ice and he looked up at his wife. Dalla was pale, all color drained from her face, making her look like a corpse. He desperately wanted to say some words of comfort to her but nothing came to mind. His focus once again went to Frerin who had stilled. He pulled his son to him and panicked, "I can't feel him breathing!"  
He was shoved aside, roughly by a group of five healers who immediately surrounded Frerin, blocking him from view. Within minutes they had his youngest son on a liter, rushing him from the room. Thrain, Thror, and Dalla followed them, panic and worry etched onto their faces. Dis could only sit at her place at the table and cry.  
Thorin went pale once the story ended. Thrain stayed silent, waiting for his eldest's reaction. Thorin sat himself weakly in the chair beside his brother's bed and rolled all of the information he had received through his head, "Who did it?"  
Thrain's response was quiet, "We don't know yet."  
Thorin felt a flash of anger at that. His little brother had almost died and they hadn't bother finding the one responsible yet? "What?"  
"We haven't put much effort into looking into it yet. Our concern was for Frerin."  
Thorin could only feel his anger growing. He knew it wasn't right to blame his father for this but rational thought was not with him at the moment, "How could you have let this happen in the first place?"  
"So you think this is my fault!?" Thrain snapped, anger and frustration from the last few days boiling over, "Do you think I wanted this to happen?"  
Thorin glared at his father, "I think you should have been more careful with him!"  
Thrain had just about had enough, "How exactly was I to do that? Do you think I put the poison in your grandfather's glass to teach him a lesson about eating too quickly? I didn't know it was in there! Had any one of us drank from that goblet it wouldn't have changed things!"  
"You should have checked it first!"  
"Why? Assassination attempts aren't something that happens frequently! I already have felt guilt over what happened! I've stayed up with him every night! Your mother and Dis have been doing the same! Apparently my own father is more concerned with his gold than his own grandson!"  
"Don't blame Grandfather for this! He can't control the dragon sickness!"  
"I just think that his youngest grandson dying would be enough to drag him from his rooms of gold!"  
Thorin felt his stomach plummet, "Don't say that! Frerin is not dying!"  
Thrain went to respond but was cut off by his wife storming into the bedroom, "Enough! Both of you!"  
Both Dwarves went silent, sufficiently cowed by Dalla. She glared at both of them in turn, "I could hear you from the hall! I will not have you waking up my son! You two are acting like petulant Dwarflings! Thorin, your father is not at fault for this! I will not have you speaking to him that way! And Thrain! You know better than to be screaming in a sick room! Both of you know better! Lower! Your! Voices!"  
From the bed Frerin stirred, his mother's voice rousing him, "Mum?"  
Dalla was instantly at her son's side, smoothing hair back from his face, "How are you feeling?"  
Frerin grimaced, "Tired. And dizzy."  
Thrain smiled at him softly, "I'll get you some water."  
Frerin's eyes drifted shut momentarily before he realized there was another occupant in the room, "Thorin?"  
Dalla moved aside so Thorin could come to his brother's side. He forcibly smiled down at his brother, "Always causing trouble."  
Frerin managed a weak smile back, "Trying to keep things interesting. How was your hunt?"  
Thorin returned the smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes, "It went fine. Don't worry about that though. Focus on getting better."  
Frerin tried his best to grin at him, "I'm fine."  
Thrain returned into the bedroom, a cup of water in his hand, "Drink this."  
He passed the cup to Dalla and helped Frerin into a sitting position. Dalla handed the cup to her son who attempted to grip it the best he could with shaking hands. His grip wasn't strong enough and Dalla helped him drink, "Don't push yourself."  
Frerin drank and leaned back against his father's arm, strength sapped. Thrain lowered him back down before placing the back of his hand against his son's forehead, "Your fever is still high."  
Dalla bit her lower lip in concern, "I'll go get a cool cloth. We need to get your fever to break."  
She left the room and Frerin watched her go, "I'm not doing as well as you hoped, am I?"  
Thorin's eyes were troubled, "You're going to be fine Frerin."  
At that moment Dis flew into the room, her eyes bright, "Frerin! You're awake!"  
Frerin managed another weak smile at his sister, "How are you Princess?"  
Dis beamed at him, "Are you feeling better?"  
"Almost back to myself," Frerin lied, unable to cause his baby sister concern.  
Dis's smile grew, "Are you hungry?"  
Frerin's smile faltered for a second, "I'm all right for now. Maybe later."  
Thrain looked down at him with a frown, "You should try an eat at least something. You need to keep up your strength."  
Dis immediately volunteered, "I'll go to the kitchens and get you some soup!"  
She darted out of the room, eager to help. Dalla entered as her daughter left, cloth and a bowl of cool water in her hand. She wrung out the wet cloth and placed it on Frerin's head, "Try and get some rest."  
He nodded obediently and shut his eyes. Thrain and Thorin left the room, Thorin giving a backwards glance at his brother, "I'll sit with him. Cancel the feast tonight."  
Thrain sighed, "Thorin....you can't give up living because Frerin is sick."  
Thorin walked back into the bedroom with a glare at his father, "Watch me."  
Dalla watched her son reenter the room with a smile, "Sit with him. He'll like that."  
Thorin took the seat his mother vacated, "Is Frerin going to be all right? Have the healers said anything?"  
Dalla sighed inaudibly, "They can't figure out what kind of poison it is. They have given him a few different antidotes and plan on giving him more. They don't think it's too late just yet. Don't give up hope."  
She kissed her eldest son on the top of the head and left the room. Thorin took in his brother's sleeping form, stomach churning. Frerin had to be okay. There wasn't any other option. What was he supposed to do if he wasn't? Frerin was his closest companion, the Dwarf he spent as much time as he could with. Without him-he couldn't think like that. Frerin would be just fine. He was drawn out of his dark musings by Dis who came flying into the room, a covered bowl of soup in her hands, "I brought the soup! And Balin and the cook both tried some so we know its safe!"  
Thorin took the bowl from her before she burned herself, "Shhhh. Frerin's asleep."  
Dis's shoulders slumped, "I'm sorry."  
"She's fine. I was just resting," Frerin's slightly hoarse voice came from the bed.  
Thorin and Frerin shared a big brother look between them. Upset Dis was something neither of them could handle. Dis beamed at Frerin, "I brought soup."  
Frerin went slightly grey at the mention of food but looked at Thorin anyway, "Can you help me sit up?"  
Thorin frowned but put the soup on the bedside table and helped his brother rise, "Don't push yourself."  
Frerin shot him a grin that was nothing but a shadow of his usual cocky smiles. He gestured for the bowl on the side table. Thorin lifted the bowl hesitantly, "Can you hold it?"  
Frerin attempted to grasp the bowl but failed, his hands trembling too badly, "No."  
Thorin withheld a sigh of frustration on behalf of his brother, "Here. Let me help."  
Dis watched nervously from the doorway as her eldest brother helped the other sip from the bowl of soup she had brought, "Frerin? Are you going to be okay?"  
"He's going to be fine," Thorin murmured, not looking at Dis.  
Frerin managed two mouthfuls of soup before he collapsed weakly against the pillows, "I can't. Sorry."  
Thorin put down the bowl before helping him lay again, "You have nothing to apologize for."  
Frerin attempted a weak smile, "The dying don't have to apologize, huh?"  
Dis's eyes filled with tears, "You're not dying Frerin."  
Thorin's eyes were hard and his breathing quickened as he attempted to stay calm, "We're going to figure out what kind of poison this is and we're going to get you the antidote. You're going to focus on resting and keeping your strength up."  
Frerin managed a nod and his eyes drifted closed as his breathing evened out. Thorin stood and he and Dis exited the bedroom together. Dis looked at her eldest brother and allowed a few tears to fall, "What're we going to do?"  
Thorin tried to stay calm, "I'm going to go to the library. I'm going to read every book on poisons I can find."  
Dis sniffed and allowed herself to cry freely, throwing herself at Thorin and latching onto his chest as she cried. Thorin kept one arm around her shoulders and led her to a chair near the fire. Dis continued to cry, hands plastered over her face, "It was so terrible, Thorin. He was laying on the ground and shuddering! Mum was crying and people were yelling and they still don't know who did it! All Papa does is yell at Grandfather for staying in the treasury and Frerin isn't getting any better and-"  
Thorin knelt down in front of her and cut her off, "Dis you need to calm down. I'll speak with Father. We're going to get every healer we can to help Frerin and he's going to be fine. You keep Mother and Frerin company. All right?"  
He offered her a shadow of a smile and Dis nodded shakily. Thorin stood and pressed his forehead against hers, "I'm going to find Balin. Stay here and calm yourself. If you need some company I'll be in the library."  
Dis nodded and Thorin straightened. He exited the stone door to their living space and collapsed against it briefly, allowing the tears to prick the back of his eyes for a long moment. When he regained control over himself again he began a slow walk to the kitchens where Dis had mentioned Balin was. Sure enough the Dwarf was seated in the kitchens, reading a book no doubt on antidotes while simultaneously keeping a sharp eye on every ingredient that went into the food the cooks were preparing. When he noticed Thorin enter he rose and offered him a sad smile, Welcome back, your highness."  
Thorin sat heavily on one of the stools and put his head in his hands, "I return from a hunt with no casualties, no injuries to my brother dying, my sister and mother inconsolable, my father furious but lost as to what to do, and my grandfather nowhere to be seen."  
He felt Balin's hand on his shoulder, a comforting weight, "I'm looking at healers books, books on poisons, books on antidotes. I have a few Dwarves spread out all over Dale looking for who might have done this. It will turn out all right in the end, Lad."  
Thorin nodded slowly, "I'm going to get a book on antidotes and find Grandfather. Frerin just went to sleep....he doesn't look well."  
Balin's eyes were downcast and exhausted, "We'll do everything we can to make sure he survives this."  
Thorin gave him a downtrodden smile and left the kitchens. The library was filled with Dwarves researching every topic on poison they could and immediately relinquished two books into Thorin's care. Books tucked under one arm he walked to the treasury, where he was sure Thror was hiding out, dragon sickness growing stronger every day. Thorin's instinct was correct and his stomach twisted as the stone door slid open. Thror was seated on the ground counting gold coins a glazed smile on his face. Thorin approached him softly, "Grandfather?"  
Thror looked up at his eldest grandson, "Thorin! Welcome home! Come to keep me company?"  
Thorin shook his head, not trusting his voice for a moment, "No. No....I just picked up a book on antidotes. I'm going to go sit with Frerin. He's not doing well."  
Thror didn't respond, he just continued to run a hand through the piles of gems around him. Thorin did everything he could to push down his feelings of anger. No use yelling at his grandfather. He wasn't well in the head. Thorin left silently and returned to their living quarters. Frerin was still sound asleep, room dark and Thorin was loathe to wake him. A quick look around revealed his father, mother, and Dis were all out as well, leaving him alone. He settled himself on the rug in front of the fire and began avidly reading, hoping desperately that he would find something pertaining to his brother's symptoms. That was how Dalla found him, laying in front on the fireplace, two books opened in front of him. The queen of Erebor walked over to one of the chairs and removed the knitted quilt off of it, tossing it over Thorin's back. He looked up, startled, "Mother?"  
Dalla's eyes were sad but she kept he voice as light as she could, "Your sister asked to go to the market and I didn't have the heart to tell her no. Your father accompanied her. I'm going to check on your brother."  
Thorin nodded and returned to his reading, folding the corner of one of the pages to return to later. Just as Thorin began to fully absorb what he was reading again, everything fell apart. The stone slid open to reveal Dis hurrying in, at the same time Dalla's scream echoed. Thrain rushed past Dis as Thorin leapt to his feet to follow him into his brother's room.  
Frerin was seizing again, violently, lips beginning to turn a shade of purple. Dalla was sobbing against the wall, knowing there was nothing to be done until it stopped. Thrain bolted out of the room, no doubt to get a healer as Thorin weakly sagged against the wall by his mother, offering what comfort he could. Several long moments went by before Frerin stopped shaking and trembling although he remained unconscious. Dalla threw herself to her younger son's side and grasped one hand tightly in her own. Thorin stayed pressed against the wall, shock freezing his mind completely. He watched distantly as his father rushed back in with Balin and a healer in tow. The healer went immediately to check Frerin over, while Balin went to Thorin's side and gently lead him out of the room. Thorin could feel himself trembling, shock taking over fully. Balin kept him voice as calm and soothing as possible, "Thorin....Thorin....Thorin...the healer is looking at him, he's had one of these shortly after the first. They know what to do."  
Thorin nodded and sunk down, knees weak. Balin looked down at him,"I may have a lead on who might have done this. I'll come get you if it proves to be true. I know you'll want to be there."  
Thorin nodded weakly and continued to tremble. The world around him seemed to freeze as the healer walked out with a sad look down at Thorin. Thrain followed the healer to the door and bid him farewell before sinking down against it, across from his eldest son. The silence was deafening before Thrain spoke, his voice hoarse and shaky, "He's still alive. For now. They don't expect him to make it through the night. The poison is too advanced. Unless we find a miracle antidote within the next few hours...."  
Thrain stopped speaking and looked down at the ground. Thorin continued to stare blankly before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, dropping his head against the wall. Silence regained control of the room until Thorin felt the lump that had formed in his throat dissipate, "Balin said they may have found who did this. I'm going to go help. Let me know if...if....if Frerin....."  
His voice drifted off, unable to form the words. Thrain nodded, understanding fully. Thorin got to his feet and headed to the door before Thrain's voice stopped him, Where's your sister?"  
Thorin looked around the room and realized that Dis was nowhere to be found, "She must have run out. I'll look for her and bring her back here when I find her."  
Thrain nodded but stayed where he was on the floor. Thorin wandered the halls aimlessly looking for Balin, mind seemingly out of his own body, head unable to wrap around what was going on. He wandered for almost two hours before Balin found him, "Thorin. I was just about to come get you. We found who it was, we have him. It was a Dwarf not from here but the Iron Hills where your cousins live."  
Thorin's head cleared slightly, "What can we do with him?"  
Balin sighed, "Not much I'm afraid. We can send him back to your cousins for punishment."  
Thorin's gaze hardened, "I want to see him before that."  
Balin looked like he was going to protest but thinking better of it and nodding, "Come with me then."  
The Dwarf was being kept in shackles in one of the dungeons. Five guards stood around the iron bars, all of them looking less than pleased that this particular prisoner was still alive. Thorin took a long look at him, well kept beard, clean, but his eyes held an evil that Thorin couldn't tell whether he had actually seen it or if he imagined it simply to understand how someone could do this to his family. Thorin clenched his fists tightly at his side to avoid killing him then and there, "I want him out of Erebor. Tonight."  
Balin nodded, "We'll send him with an escort immediately."  
Thorin sent the bastard the hardest glare he could form, "You will pay for this. I swear on Durin's name."  
The young prince swept out of the dungeons, counting in a vain attempt to not to back and eviscerate him. Balin followed him briskly until Thorin's pace finally slowed. The two walked in silence before Thorin sank to the ground, the entire day catching up to him in an instant. He stared blankly at the ground before speaking, "I never found Dis. I told Father I would find her and I forgot to even look."  
Balin could see the stress in every line of Thorin's body and sighed, "I'm sure she's all right. She'll turn up. I'll keep an eye out for her as well."  
Thorin placed his head in his hands and slumped his shoulders with a heavy breath. The halls of the mountain seemed distant and cold, lacking the usual joy being home always offered him. Balin and Thorin sat in the hall in silence for over an hour before a set of rushed footfalls made him lift his head to see a Dwarf running down the hall to the pair. The Dwarf hastily bowed before speaking, "Prince Thorin, your father sent me to look for you. I've been searching for an hour. It has something to do with prince Frerin but they did not tell me what, just that you were needed back."  
Thorin was on him feet instantly and bolted down the hall, a steady litany of 'no' repeating under his breath. The run back to the living quarters seemed to be the farthest he had ever run and the stone door couldn't slide open fast enough. Total silence ruled over the whole room and Thorin cautiously stepped inside. Balin stayed in the hall, allowing Thorin this moment alone. Thorin took a weak step inside before calling for his mother and father. There was no reply and his stomach twisted into a knot and he felt like vomiting. He slowly walked to Frerin's door and shut his eyes as it slid open, fearing what he was going to see. The bed was empty and Thorin felt his vision swim before he all but collapsed on it, "Frerin....no....this can't be happening."  
Thorin could feel the blood rushing to his eyes before a voice he'd recognize anywhere spoke, "What in Durin's name is going on?"  
Thorin looked cautiously toward the door where a grey tinged Frerin was leaning heavily on Dis, "Thorin? What're you-"  
He never finished as Thorin launched himself at his baby brother, hugging him to his chest. Frerin sagged against him weakly, "Thorin...I can't stand too well and we're going to fall."  
Senses snapping back, Thorin supported him back to the bed, "How? What? You were dead!"  
Frerin's voice was hoarse and he looked like death but his brother was nevertheless, very much alive, "I'm not clear on what happened. Things are still....fuzzy and I feel like I've been chewed up and spit out by a troll. Talk to Dis. From what I understand, she's the one who saved me."  
Dis blushed lightly but grinned shakily, "You rest. Thorin and I will talk in the hall."  
Thorin nodded and began to follow his sister out of the room before turning back to his brother, "Why were you even out of the room?"  
Frerin gave him a grin the best he could, "I needed to pee and wasn't going to use a bedpan anymore."  
Thorin rolled his eyes fondly and took a steadying breath, "Dis....how?"  
His sister shrugged a shoulder, "I really didn't do much. Father and I went to the market in Dale....I wanted to see some of the healers there. There...there were Elves there. Healers. I know Grandfather doesn't love Elves but I knew they could help so I spoke to them about Frerin. When Father and I returned Grandfather refused their help. Papa and he started fighting and I starting crying and when we came home Frerin was seizing and dying and I ran out and found Grandfather and begged him to ask the Elves for help. They hadn't gone far and he got an antidote. It was a mix of three different poisons. They gave Frerin a tea and he was awake moments later. They said he'll be weak and exhausted for a bit but he'll recover fully. Mum went to get food and Father and Grandfather went to go deal with the bastard that did this in the first place."  
Thorin gave his sister a hard look, "Don't say that."  
Dis beamed, "I learned it from you and Frerin."  
A hoarse voice called from the bedroom, "That's my girl! Wait until I teach you what some of the traders around here say!"  
Thorin tossed an arm around his sister's shoulders and pulled her close, "You're pretty amazing, baby sister."  
Dis blushed again but smiled and headed back into the bedroom where Frerin grinned at them. Dalla found them a bit later all curled up on the same bed, sound asleep, Dis with her head on Frerin's chest and one hand curled around Thorin's. Their mother allowed a few grateful tears to escape before shutting the door with a thank you to Mahal for saving her son.  
Nearly three weeks later a letter was received from their cousins at the Iron Hills. The Dwarf prisoner in question was one of four brothers seeking the ring of power Thror wore. They had been 'dealt with' accordingly and would not be a concern any longer. Thrain handed the letter to Thorin and looked across the table in the dining hall. Frerin still had purple bruises under his eyes and his skin was still sallow but his personality was almost back to normal. His middle child had two carrots stuffed in his mouth and was doing his best impression of a troll making Dis nearly fall of her chair with laughter. Thrain went to reprimand him before stopping himself with a smile, grateful that Frerin was still around to give him more grey hair in the first place. He caught his son's eye and offered him a smile that Frerin returned brightly. Thorin saw the exchange out of the corner of his eyes and crumpled the letter in his fist. Thror rose from his place at the end of the table and the hall fell silent, "I'd like to offer a drink in honor of my grandson who is alive and well still today. To Frerin."  
The hall echoed it and Frerin ducked his head in embarrassment. Thorin nudged him gently, "I'm glad you're alive."  
Frerin took a long drink from his goblet and the corner of his mouth turned up, "........me too, Big Brother, me too."


End file.
